Une autre équation RED
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: Finie Coucou me voici une nouvelle fois de retour avec une réédition suite à certaines demandes.UA.Harry Potter 11 ans fait son entrée à Poudlard, sa nouvelle maison et ses amis surprendrons bien des personnes. Dans un monde ou la guerre fait rage...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Onze ans, presque onze ans de traitement inhumains, onze ans passés à se faire rabaisser par sa famille, la seule qui lui restait. Presque onze ans à être le souffre douleur de Dudley Dursley son seul cousin, un enfant blond au visage porcin et la peau rose, une multitude de mentons, des biceps de la taille d'une allumette mais recouverts sous un cuisse de graisse, et encore aujourd'hui. Une lettre venait d'arriver pour lui, en ce 27 Juillet : Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive. Dix minutes qu'il luttait contre lui pour pourvoir avoir le droit de regarder par le trou de la serrure de la porte donnant sur le petit salon. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et il vit l'ombre de son oncle passer sous la porte. Dudley effrayé à l'idée de se faire prendre en train d'espionner son père alors qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur recula et trébucha sur Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se reculer. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir le visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon. Dudley se releva très vite et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les bras de sa mère.

-Toi !!

-Debout… Placard…

Harry compris immédiatement ce qu'il lui restait à faire il se leva chancelant, le poigné bleui par les énormes fesses de son cousin et parti dans son placard.

Le lendemain plusieurs lettres à son nom arrivèrent et l'oncle Vernon tellement agacé par elle et par Harry qui essayait d'en attraper une, infligea la plus terrible punition qu'Harry n'eu jamais reçue : Nettoyer tout le garage et ne pas manger pendant deux jours.

Harry s'épuisa à la tache pour finir le garage le plus vite qu'il pu mais son oncle dont les nerfs ne s'étaient pas calmés lui fit repeindre les murs de la maison et faire le jardin.

Le soleil tapait très fort ce jour là, Harry en train de tondre le gazon, ne se rendit compte de rien. La tête lui tournant il s'adossa contre un arbre du jardin et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il vit le vieux docteur du quartier penché sur lui. Il avait un visage rieur et des yeux très doux.

Tu vas bien Harry ?

Oui je crois ! Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Car tu nous as fait une insolation aujourd'hui et que tu était brûlant de fièvre lorsque je suis arrivé.

Ah d'accord.

Le docteur lui posa d'autre questions sur son état et s'en alla quelques temps après. Harry n'eu droit qu'à quelques minutes de repos à la suite du docteur quand l'oncle Vernon arriva, le visage cramoisi dans le salon.

Tu es content nous venons de payer une somme astronomique par la faute de tes idioties !!

Il prit Harry à la gorge et lui mit un énorme coup de poing dans la joue, qui l'envoya au sol. Les coups plurent pendant encore quelques minutes aussi et l'oncle Vernon le traîna par les cheveux jusque dans son placard dans lequel il l'enferma.

Le 31 juillet arriva et Harry était toujours enfermé dans son placard sans avoir mangé depuis deux jours. Il venait d'avoir onze ans depuis quelques minutes lorsque de puissants coups, furent frappés à la porte faisant trembler la petite maison.

A l'étage Harry entendit la famille Dursley se précipiter dans les escaliers.

- Qui es-ce ?

- Ouvrez Vernon espèce de gros tas !

- Allez-vous en je suis armé !

Harry dans son placard avait le sourire car il savait très bien que ce qu'il venait de dire était faux. Mais il savait aussi que si il faisait le moindre bruit il ne serrait pas près de sortir de son placard.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre ce qui voulait dire que le visiteur venait de perdre patience

Où est il ?

Maisdequivoulezvousparler ?

HARRY POTTER !!

Toi dis moi où est ton cousin !

Un cri porcin se fit entendre et Dudley remonta les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en faisant tomber de la poussière sur Harry qui ne pu retenir une quinte de toux.

Des pas sonores retentir et la porte du placard s'arracha d'elle-même sans qu'Harry n'ait entendu le loqué se déverrouiller.

Par Merlin Harry c'est bien toi ?

Harry étant très affaibli par le traitement qu'il venait de subir n'eu pas la force de répondre.

-DURSLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Quand Harry se réveilla il dormait sur le lit de la famille Dursley et allait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Il venait de faire un étrange rêve…

Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas mieux j'espère ? Heureusement que j'ai toujours quelques potions sur moi !!

Qui êtes-vous ?

Oh oui suis-je bête Rubeus Hagrid gardien des clés de Poudlard la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du royaume uni !

Oh fait Joyeux anniversaire Harry

Merci !

Tiens voilà ta lettre. Harry l'ouvrit délicatement et lu lettre calligraphiées à l'encre verte émeraude :

_Cher monsieur Potter_

_Je vous invite, en connaissance du traitement que vous ont fait subir les Dursley, votre famille moldue, à venir vous installer au château de Poudlard pour la durée de votre scolarité et jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé après celles-ci un emploi et un foyer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures que vous devrai vous procurer pour votre première année dans notre école._

S'en suivit une longue liste qu'il dévora en quelques secondes.

Je suis donc un sorcier !

Bien sur et un sacrément bon sorcier !

Comment ? Je ne sais rien !

Tu verra tu apprendra très vite une fois là-bas. Mais maintenant je te demande de me suivre nous devons aller chercher tes nouvelles affaires !

Je n'ai pas d'argent et les Dursley…

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ?

Ils prirent le train pour se rendre à Londres et Harry questionna Hagrid sur ses parents. A la fin du voyage Harry en savait plus sur lui que ces dernières années. Ils avait appris le nom de son père et celui de sa mère leur métiers…

Hagrid le fit pénétrer dans un bar nommé le Chaudron Baveur, où tout plein de personne vinrent lui serrer la main ce qui était du au fait qu'il avait résister au plus terrible sort du plus terrible mage noir du siècle à peine âgé d'un an, ce qui lui rester comme souvenir de cette époque était une très fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Hagrid l'emmena à Gringotte la banque des sorciers pour qu'il puisse retirer un peu d'argent, où il découvrit qu'une petite fortune l'attendait. Il alla ensuite s'acheter des robes noires pour étudier et fit la connaissance d'un garçon qui lui aussi allait rentrer à Poudlard avec lequel il noua amitié très vite. Ils allèrent ensemble finir leurs courses, il ne leur restait plus qu'a acheter leur baguette et les bouquins, mais Hagrid avait quelque chose à faire avant il les laissa donc chez Florian Fortarome le temps qu'il y aille.

- Harry laisse moi te dire quelque chose, mon père me fait peur il est toujours sur mon dos pour que je devienne comme lui, mais je n'en ai pas envi. Il me frappe tout le temps et bat aussi ma mère, mais surtout il ne t'aime pas car tu as tué son maître.

- Et toi tu veut qu'on reste ami ?

- Oui Harry je suis bien content de t'avoir rencontré car il voulait que je passe mon temps avec deux débiles, mais tu les rencontreras à Poudlard !!

-Drago tu es le premier à qui je parle et je veux que nous restions ami même si nous ne nous retrouvons pas dans la même maison !

- Moi je suis d'accord on peut même faire un pacte amis à la vie ?

-OK amis à la vie !!!!

Hagrid revint et ils allèrent ensemble chez Ollivander où Harry fit l'acquisition sous les commentaire du vendeur qui disait cela étrange qu'il est cette baguette précisément : Une baguette en bois de houx 27.5 cm contenant une plume de phénix sœur à celle de celui qui lui avait infligeait cette cicatrice. Celle de Drago était en Hêtre 30 cm et ventricule de Dragon.

Ils partirent ensuite chez le bouquiniste où ils firent l'acquisition de plusieurs gros livres reliés de toutes les matières qu'ils allaient étudiés. La journée toucha à sa fin.

Harry on se revoit à le rentrée !

Ok Drago

Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent. Hagrid emmena Harry à Poudlard en le faisant passer par un majestueux lac. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les deux gigantesques portes du château qu'Hagrid ouvrit comme si elles n'existaient même pas. Il mena Harry à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui bougeaient tout seuls au bureau du directeur. Où Hagrid tapa avant de le faire entrer.

Bonjour Harry entre assied toi !

Bonjour

Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de ce collège où tu passeras les sept prochaines ou plus années de ta vie !

Merci

Bien maintenant je suppose que tu sais tout ce qu'il y as à savoir sur toi et ta famille ?

Oui à peu près mais à votre ton je dirais qu'il me reste quelque chose à savoir

… « Très perspicace… »

Oui mais laisse moi tout te redire :

Un jour Lord Voldemort…

« Il prononce son nom pas comme Hagrid… »

Eu vent d'une prophétie faite par un professeur d'ici : Sybille Trelawney. Il n'en connaissait qu'une partie qui racontait la naissance d'un enfant ayant le pouvoir de le vaincre. Il tua ton père et ensuite ta mère et essaya sur toi mais il fut réduit à néant en te laissant pour seule marque de son passage cette cicatrice. Harry cet enfant c'est toi !

Comment le savez vous peut être que son sort à simplement mal marché ce jour là

Harry ce sort marche à tout les coups mais pas avec toi ! Maintenant je vais te dire deux choses je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort et qu'il attend son heure pour revenir, et là il voudra reprendre sa tache où il l'avait abandonnée. Il fera tout pour te tuer. Laisse moi aussi te montrer la prophétie maintenant.

Il se retourna et pris dans une armoire une sorte de bloc de pierre dans lequel flottait quelque chose d'argenté, une sorte d'aire à l'état liquide fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Harry. Dumbledore remua, avec le bout, de sa propre baguette le contenue et une image d'une femme apparue et dans une voie roque il entendit ce qu'elle avait à dire :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

-Vois tu ce qui t'attends, soit mourir soit devenir un assassin, je suis désolé Harry que cela te tombe dessus comme ceci mais j'étais obligé de te le dire avant que je n'en ai plus le courage…

-…

-Bien maintenant Hagrid va te montré ton appartement pour toutes les vacances à partir de maintenant et tu sais où est mon bureau si tu à besoin de me parler !

Hagrid et Harry sortirent et partirent vers les appartements d'Harry pour le reste des vacances.

- « …Désolé Harry… »

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau d'un vieux sorcier qui demanda à Harry de dire le mot de passe mais se fut Hagrid qui prit la parole.

Tempus

Le tableau pivota laissant le passage vide sur une petite antichambre dans laquelle une porte était entrouverte.

Bien Harry je vais te laisser j'ai la chose que j'ai retirée à Gringotte aujourd'hui à remettre à Dumbledore !

Les yeux d'Hagrid s'écartèrent et il parti très vite. Harry commença alors l'exploration de son nouveau domaine. Il pénétra dans une chambre assez grande, de forme ronde, les tapisseries représentaient des symboles incompréhensibles, un grand lit à baldaquin était dans un coin, tout près un bureau et une grande cheminée de marbre dans laquelle ronflait un doux feu, était à l'opposé. Le tout ne manquait selon lui pas de charme. Il prit une porte et se retrouva dans une luxueuse salle de bain et des toilettes, il en ressorti et prit une dernière porte et trouva un salon dans lequel était posé face à une autre cheminée deux canapés.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et vit que ses affaires nouvellement acquises venaient d'êtres apportées. Il se précipita dessus et pris un livre qu'il avait bien fait d'acheter maintenant qu'il y pensait. L'histoire du monde magique ses vingt dernières années.

Il passa environ deux heures, à le lire et compris quel être atroce était Voldemort. Tiraillé par la faim il parti en exploration à la recherche de nourriture. Après trois quarts d'heure de marche il arriva devant deux grandes portes qu'il poussa. La salle dans laquelle il pénétra était immense, quatre grandes tables étaient alignées en plus de celle où quelques professeurs le regardaient d'un air curieux. Le plafond étai par contre merveilleux il donnait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

-Mr Potter vous avez enfin trouvé l'endroit où était servie la nourriture !

Albus Dumbledore lui souriait avec des yeux remplis de malices

-Oui excusez moi c'est vraiment un grand château !

Harry se fit présenté tout les professeur présents et mangea pour la première fois de sa vie à sa faim.

Il trouva sa chambre plus rapidement et déballa sa baguette qu'il prit en main. La même sensation étrange de picotement se fit sentir, il l'agita de des étincelles de couleur rouges, bleues, or, argentés, vertes, en sortirent. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était dit en lisant les atrocités commises par Voldemort et ses mangemorts et se dit qu'il devait dès maintenant travailler et apprendre pour avoir une chance de le vaincre si ce que disaient le prophétie et Dumbledore était vrai. Il prit son livre de sortilèges et l'ouvrit à la première page.

_Le sort de lumière _

_Le sort de lumière est un sort très utile, et très simple à réaliser la formule à dire est LUMOS pour que votre baguette éclaire les environs. La formule pour faire que la lumière s'éteigne est NOX. _

Il fit exactement ce que le bouquin disait et une douce lumière sortie de sa baguette. Il recommença des dizaine de fois jusqu'à obtenir une luminosité correcte selon lui. Il passa sa soirée à pratiquer la magie et s'endormi épuisé. Il travailla par la suite la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal et les potions…Bref Harry passa toutes ses journées à apprendre, à visiter le château, à apprendre encore, il travailla donc chaque jour du mois, et le jour de l'arrivée des autres élèves arriva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

_Chapitre 2_

Le jour de la rentrée Harry n'ayant plus rien à faire, reparti explorer le château qu'il connaissait déjà maintenant plutôt bien. Le soir de la fenêtre de son appartement d'où il avait une vue plongeante sur lac et le parc, attendit de voir les nouveaux élèves arriver, mais le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur, un orage monstrueux avait explosé dans la matinée. Il descendit alors dans la grande salle ou il rencontra le professeur MC Gonagall.

Bonsoir Potter, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ses vacances ?

Oui merci professeur et vous

Oh vous savez cela ne vous regarde pas mais je vous remercie d'y penser… Ah oui je voulais vous dire vous devriez allez attendre la répartition devant les portes de la grande salle, je ne peux pas rester vous parler j'ai des choses importantes à faire

MC Gonagall partie rapidement et il se retrouva seul à attendre dans les escaliers du hall. Harry entendit au loin dans le château de nombreux bruit de pas il se cacha rapidement dans un coin sombre qu'il avait repérer durant ses explorations. Il vit beaucoup de têtes différentes et il remarqua surtout que ce n'était pas des premières années. Harry parti donc un peu plus loin et remarqua alors un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu il s'y aventura.

Pendant ce temps là Drago cherchait Harry dans la foule des premières années mais il ne croisa que Crabbe et Goyle qu'il avait pourtant bien réussi à semer.

Drago tu es là nous t'avons cherché partout

Et bien pour vous dire la vérité ce n'est pas le moment de me parler j'ai quelque chose à faire !

Mais Drago ton père…

Mon père n'est pas là !!! Au revoir.

Il les bouscula et recommença à chercher Harry. MC Gonagall arriva et ordonna à tous les élèves de se mettre en rang.

Je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique donc soyez attentif es-ce clair ?

Oui professeur !

Elle les fit tous entrer et Drago lui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Harry. Sur un petit tabouret était posé un vieux et sale chapeau rapiécé de toutes parts. Un silence de mort envahie la salle et une déchirure, s'ouvrit sur le chapeau et une voie s'éleva mais Drago n'écouta que très discrètement ce qu'il disait il cherchait toujours son seul vrai ami, celui qui l'était devenu en une seule journée… Le professeur commença alors à faire l'appel.

-Abbot Hannah

- Poufsouffle !

La table où elle se dirigea explosa en applaudissements.

-Bones Susan

-Poufsouffle !

-Boot Terry

-Serdaigle

Quelques élèves furent encore répartis le professeur MC Gonagall appela une fille que Drago avait remarquer dans la foule lorsqu'il cherchait Harry car elle disait qu'elle avait lu tout les livres de la première année.

-Granger Hermione

- Gryffondor !

Un moment après durant lequel il fut perdu dans ses pensées Drago fut à son tour appelé.

Malfoy Drago

Serpentard !!

Avec une moue mécontente Drago alla s'asseoir à la table qui l'applaudissait.

Parkinson aussi fut envoyée à Serpentard et Potter fut appelé.

Potter Harry !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle Drago entendit surtout ceux de sa table dire des obscénités sur lui. Le professeur le rappela encore une fois mais Harry ne répondait toujours pas. Elle regarda Dumbledore et vit qu'il souriait ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait continuer. Tous les élèves furent enfin répartis sauf Harry au moment où MC Gonagall allait demander à Dumbledore de le faire chercher dans le château et un Harry rouge de honte entra en poussant les portes.

Dumbledore les yeux brillant de malice, pris la parole :

-Mr Potter vous-vous décidez enfin à nous rejoindre ?

- Excusez-moi je me suis égaré !

Des rires explosèrent mais furent quelques peu atténués par ceux qui le contemplaient comme une bête de foire.

Il s'avança et mis le chapeau.

Hum mm… Je vois de nombreuses qualités un choix très difficile…

Les quatre maisons te conviendraient je ne…

Ahhhh j'ai trouvé je vois de l'intelligence, oui je ne pense pas me tromper…

Serdaigle !!!

Tout les professeur ayant connu ses parents se regardèrent étonnés, mais ne dirent rien. Harry alla s'asseoir à la table qui applaudissait le plus et croisa le regard de Drago, il lui fit un sourire et s'intéressa un peu plus à ceux avec qui il allait passer 7 ans de sa vie.

Bien maintenant que chacun est réparti dans une maison laissez-moi vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaire du collège : Le concierge vous fait rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, et que la listes des objets interdits est affichée dans son bureau. Je vous rappel aussi que la forêt entourant le château est interdite pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres avec des animaux très dangereux, et les plus vieux devraient s'en souvenir de temps en temps !

Le regard de Dumbledore se porta plus particulièrement sur deux rouquins très grands dont il appris plus tard qu'ils se nommaient Fred et George Weasley.

Le repas fut succulent comme depuis qu'il était ici, et la soirée se termina. Harry fit un signe de tête à Drago et ils se levèrent et sortirent de table en même temps que les plus vieux.

-Alors Harry tes vacances ?

-Géniales et toi ?

- Mon père ma encore fait des leçons de morales sur ce que devait être l'honneur d'un sorcier, bref un mois vraiment abominable !!

- C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne soyons pas dans la même maison !

-Oui mais le pacte que nous avons fait tient toujours !!

-OUI !!

- Bonne nuit Drago on se voit demain pour les cours !

-Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent en cours mélangés avec les Gryffondor car il n'y avait pas tellement de nouveaux, cette année là. Les cours furent plus ou moins plaisants. Durant le cours de sortilèges Harry et Drago ainsi qu'une certaine Hermione Granger firent gagner dix points à leurs maisons respectives. Ils firent de même durant le cours de métamorphoses du professeur MC Gonagall qui leur accorda de rares sourires qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Juste avant leur premier cours de potions Harry et Drago furent interpellés par une voix assez froide.

Alors Malfoy tu fraternise avec l'ennemie ?

Surnet j'aurais du m'en douté dit Drago

Harry vit alors une bande de Serpentard qui le regardait comme un monstre, à leurs regards il compris qu'ils ne seraient jamais ami.

-Malfoy pourquoi traînes tu avec un balafré ?

Harry prit alors la parole pour la première fois

Le balafré à un nom et en plus il te dit d'aller de faire voir ailleurs gros débile.

Surnet commença alors à s'avancer mais le professeur Rogue arriva, et Harry entendu dire

Tu vas payer Potter…

-Tu viens de te faire un ennemi Harry

- Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude !

Le professeur Rogue était un professeur au yeux noirs mais n'ayant pas le même air gentil que ceux d'Hagrid, il commença d'abord à faire l'appel et lorsqu'il arriva au nom d'Harry il prit la parole.  
- Je vois… Notre nouvelle coqueluche

Surnet et ses camarades rigolèrent et Rogue fini l'appel.

Bien dans cette classe je demande le plus grand silence et la plus grande discipline, car l'art des potions et très compliqué, je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre dehors au moindre raffut !

Mr Potter vous qui paraissez déjà tout savoir des potions car vous n'écoutez pas nous allons donc tester quelques peu vos connaissances.

Qu'obtient ton quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

La main d'Hermione Granger se leva aussitôt, celle de Drago aussi. Harry lui prit la parole après avoir jeter un œil à Drago.

Ce mélange donne un très puissant somnifère appelé la goutte du mort-vivant !

Rogue le regarda avec un regard meurtrier, mais il eu un sourire et continua :

-Très bien, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter une racine de catalpa ?

Les deux autres mêmes mains se relevèrent.

- Dans une grotte de préférence monsieur !

-Bien je vois que malgré tout vous savez quelques petites choses mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 32 !!!

Harry passa le pire cours qu'il eu ce jour là Rogue lui cherchait toujours la petite bête pour pouvoir trouver quelques choses à lui dire. Drago lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme si il n'existait pas. Ils allèrent tout deux chez Hagrid qui avait invité Harry cet après-midi là. Harry pu y lire un article de journal disant que Gringotte avait été cambriolée le 31 juillet.

Plu tard, ils eurent cours de vol et Harry comprit alors qu'il existait quelqu'un de pire que Dudley son si détestable cousin. Neville Londubat venait d'avoir un accident et s'était cassé le poigné, Surnet trouva à l'endroit où il était tombé, le rappeltout qu'il avait reçut le matin même, et commença à se moquer de lui. Chez les Gryffondor personne n'osa intervenir contre lui sauf Hermione Granger, Harry pensa qu'elle ne manquait décidément pas de ressources.

-Surnet rends ça, ce n'est pas à toi.

- Pour qui te prends tu Granger ? Tu penses que tu me fais peur ?

- Non mais je vais aller voir le professeur MC Gonagall

- Fait ça et je te promet de te le faire regretter !

Il la menaçait maintenant du poing et sa bande était derrière lui, Harry décida d'intervenir.

- Surnet sa suffit maintenant !

Tous le murmures cessèrent, et Dragon sorti discrètement sa baguettes.

Que veut tu Potter au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué je suis occupé avec cette jeune fille

Oui mais maintenant tu va me rendre cet objet qui ne t'appartient pas sinon…

Sinon quoi Potter ?

Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de le prendre de force !

La bande de Serpentard rigola et de nombreux regards s'échangèrent dans les rangs.

Bien Potter le défenseur de pauvre faible veut s'amuser, je vais donc prendre ceci et le mettre dans un coin où Londubat pourra le retrouvé facilement !

Rends ça !

Harry et Surnet s'élancèrent, Harry dès qu'il se retrouva dans les airs ressentit une sensation d'extase pure, il sembla que tout ses soucis s'envolèrent dès qu'il ne toucha plus le sol.

Il poursuivit Surnet et arriva à le doubler en passant au dessus de lui.

Alors maintenant rends moi cette chose ou sinon je le récupère de force !

Les autres Serpentard arrivèrent montés sur leurs balais et armés de battes.

-Alors Potter on fait moins le fier maintenant ?

- Faite le tomber de son balais !

Tout les Serpentard s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, en essayant de lui mettre des coups de battes

Harry évita le premier venant d'une fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, il se baissa, fit un tonneau, et repartit en direction de Surnet dont il prit le rappeltout des mains sans que celui y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Au dessous d'eux, à une dizaine de mètre la foule applaudissait à tout rompre, Drago lui était assez impressionné par les talents de poursuiveur de son ami, Hermione Granger, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry risquait sa vie pour elle, alors qu'ils n'était pas amis. Harry évita de battes destinées à aller se loger dans son visage en descendant en piqué, il remonta en chandelle à quelques centimètres du sol et se retrouva au dessus de ceux qui voulaient l'attaquer. Surnet, s'arma lui aussi d'une batte et monta en direction d'Harry à toute vitesse, et deux autres personnes se dirigeaient sur lui à toutes vitesse, il était cerné. Hermione étouffa un cri aigu. Drago essaya de jeter un sortilège sur les Serpentard mais ils allaient bien trop vite. Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, il se mit debout sur son balais, et au moment ou les coups de battes arrivèrent, il sauta en levant les jambes le plus haut qu'il pu et retomba sur son balais. Les Serpentard s'écrasèrent, entre eux, et tombèrent sur le sol avec un craquement sinistre. Il descendit rapidement au sol où tout le monde l'applaudit. Une énorme détonation se fit entendre, tout le monde se tu, le minuscule professeur Flitwick arriva rouge de colère.

-Potter… Suivez-moi tout de suite !

Il s'adressa à ceux qui restait avec un air béa devant lui et pointa du doigt les Serpentard pour le moins souffrants.

Quant à vous amenez-les à l'infirmerie !

Harry suivi le professeur de sortilèges, et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Il le dirigea à travers plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant son bureau.

-Entrez-là

- Bien alors expliquez moi ce qu'il c'est passé !

- Eh bien….

- Dans ce cas monsieur Potter je ne vais pas vous renvoyer mais vous aurai un devoir à me rendre qui sera noté, et je vous ordonne de suivre les entraînements de l'équipe de notre maison pour que vous soyez prêt au poste de poursuiveur pour l'années prochaine ! Es-ce clair ?

- Oui Professeur !!

- Sortez maintenant !

- Bien professeur !

- Au fait Potter ! Magnifique prestation !

Harry lui sourie chaleureusement et le remercia en sortant de son bureau. Le soir, après le dîner, Harry raconta tout à Drago qui fut stupéfait, Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe arriva :

- Potter je ne sais pas ce que tu vaut mais je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Flitwick aussi ravi l'entraînement commencera la semaine prochaine !

Dès qu'il fut parti une personne bien moins agréable arriva

Alors Potter toujours parmi nous ?

Et toi tu t'es remis de tes blessures ?

Ce soir à minuit duel, dans la salle des trophées !

Très bien j'accepte !

Moi je serai son second

Tu es un traître Malfoy

Oui et je préfère ça qu'être un débile !

Hermione qui sortait de la grande salle à ce moment là entendit tout et s'empressa de regagner son dortoir.

Harry attendait allongé dans son lit, entrain de finir un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il le finit vers onze et attendit Drago devant une statue où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

-Tu es prêt alors

Oui Drago c'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui faire fermer sa bouche !

Sur le chemin de la salle des trophées ils rencontrèrent une autre personne Hermione Granger !

Harry je voulais…

Chut tu va nous faire repérer lui intima Drago !

Vous allez vous faire renvoyer !

Hermione s'il te plait tais toi

Mais Harry…

Chut !!

Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la salle, baguettes sorties, celle-ci était déjà illuminée par une lumière vacillante qui devait provenir d'un sortilège Lumos.

Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir prendre ta raclée Potter

Non mais je suis venu te donner la tienne !

Et elle, à quoi sert-elle ?

Elle ne fait qu'observer ! On commence où nous sommes là pour prendre le thé ?

Ils se mirent en garde, inclinèrent légèrement la tête et le premier sortilège parti de la baguette de Surnet.

Tarentallegra !

Harry esquiva le sort qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et lui aussi lança son premier sort !

Expelliarmus !

Le sort parti à une telle vitesse que Surnet ne pu rien faire et se retrouva écrasé contre les étagèrent qui réveillèrent au moins tout le château, et Harry lui récupéra la baguette de Surnet qui lui sauta dans les mains. Ils entendirent alors Rusard le concierge arriver et Harry lâcha la baguette de Surnet et ils s'enfuirent en courant ! Il parcoururent de nombreux couloirs et arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sombre qui était fermée et Rusard était toujours à leur poursuite. Harry Drago et Hermione lancèrent en même temps le sortilège Alohomora, et pénétrèrent, dans la salle et se collèrent contre la porte en écoutant attentivement. Rusard ne les trouvant pas se découragea et reparti probablement dans la salle des trophées chercher Surnet qui y était toujours inconscient. Harry se retourna et se qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Sortez tout doucement !

Pourquoi Harry ?

Drago tu tiens à mourir ?

Non

Hermione et lui se retournèrent et virent un énorme chien à trois têtes. Harry réfléchi à toute vitesse, et au moment où le chien prit son élan pour leur sauter dessus il lança le plus puissant Lumos qu'il pu, qui aveugla le chien qui poussa un glapissement de douleur. Ils sortirent en courant et chacun regagna son dortoir sans encombres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous  il est grand temps pour moi de vous expliquer ce que je pense, vous n'avez pas encore compris. Cette fiction est simplement une réédition. Je suis loin d'avoir abandonné DarkSoul tout les chapitres d'une autre équation sont déjà écrits ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prochain chapitre de DarkSoul arrive dans la journée ou demain j'y travail en ce moment même. Voilà sinon merci pour vos reviews et Joyeuses fêtes.**

**BECCCCCCCAAAAAAA han cey kan keuh tu reuh :p**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry et Dragon en reparlèrent, il rigolèrent en pensant qu'ils avaient vécu une très bonne aventure. Harry cet après midi là, suivit son premier entraînement avec l'équipe, il se fit présenter à toute l'équipe et il appris les règles du Quidditch. Davies fut très impressionné par les capacités d'Harry, d'ailleurs toute l'équipe l'applaudi quand il eu fini de faire un mini match organisé pour voir les dites capacités.

Les cours continuèrent et le professeur Rogue s'acharnait toujours autant sur lui, mais pour d'autres raisons que son travail sur lequel il n'avait rien à redire. Le vendredi, Harry et Drago en cours de sortilèges entendirent Hermione se disputer avec Ronald Weasley un autre Gryffondor, sur le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa qu'il n'arrivait pas à lancer. D'ailleurs seul trois élèves y arrivaient Hermione, Drago et Harry. Ron sous le coup de la colère insulta Hermione qui voulait juste l'aider. Ni Harry ni Drago ne la revirent en cours cette après midi là. Ils entendirent seulement de la bouche d'une autre fille qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes des filles. Le soir le banquet d'halloween commença à apparaître sur les tables et Harry chercha Hermione du regard et ne la vit pas. Mais son attention se reporta vite sur son assiette, et les décorations de la salle.

Au bout d'un moment les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le professeur Quirrell hors d'haleine.

Un troll…

Dans les couloirs…

J'ai essayé…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il tomba inconscient. Des cris commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts et Dumbledore fit une détonation avec sa baguette pour rétablir le silence. Il demanda aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et demanda aux professeurs de le suivre.

Harry lança un regard significatif à Drago qui lui aussi avait vu qu'Hermione n'était pas dans la grande salle, donc ils pouvaient supposer qu'elle était toujours dans les toilettes. Ils firent mine de sortir en même temps que ceux de leur année, et se retrouvèrent dans un coin sombre.

Hermione doit être encore dans les toilettes des filles il faut aller la chercher !

Harry il y a un troll dans les couloirs, si nous nous faisons attraper nous pouvons dire adieux à cette école, mais je suis d'accord allons-y avant que ce ne soit le troll qui la trouve !!

Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'arriver dans le couloir des toilettes dont la porte était arrachée, une odeur à faire pâlir n'importe qui était dans l'air, ils entendirent un cri strident signifiant que le troll venait de trouver Hermione. Harry se précipita suivi de Drago baguettes sorties.

Espèce de gros balourd laisse la tranquille

Le troll alerté par les cris d'Harry se retourna et le regarda avec de petits yeux ronds et noirs comme des billes.

-Drago fait diversion je vais la chercher !

- Oui vas-y !

Drago lui lança toutes sortes de sorts pour qu'il ne se concentre plus que sur lui. Harry réussi à passer et à rester avec Hermione pour la protéger.

Wingardium Leviosa !

Le sort de Drago visant le terrible gourdin le toucha, le faisant s'élever au dessus de la tête de son propriétaire, Drago l'abattis alors sur sa tête, et tomba par terre. Le troll vacilla mais Drago n'avait pas mis assez de force dans ce sort le gourdin l'avait juste étourdi.

Wingardium Leviosa !!

Harry fit léviter le gourdin derrière la tête du troll qui menacé Drago à court d'idée et lui mit un terrible coup sur la nuque. Un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre et le troll tomba par terre, suite une nouvelle fois à son gourdin, en faisant trembler toute la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Drago souri à Harry en levant le pouce au ciel et Harry le lui rendit bien. Hermione elle était tremblante et confuse.

-Il est mort ?

Harry et Drago s'échangèrent un regard et Harry lui répondit

Je ne pense pas !!

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sonores et virent MC Gonagall suivit de Rogue et Flitwick arriver. Les professeurs semblaient furieux, Rogue se pencha sur le troll et le toucha sans une once de dégoût et pris la parole en regardant férocement Harry.

Que c'est-il passé ici ?

Nous étions venu pour…

Severus questionna MC Gonagall

IL est mort, et sur le coup la nuque brisée !

J'exige des explications !

Professeur Flitwick, Rogue et MC Gonagall, ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux ils sont venus me chercher car je pensait pouvoir battre le troll toute seule s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés je serais morte !

Miss Granger je retire 15 points à Gryffondor

Messieurs quant à vous je veux savoir comment vous avez réussit à éliminé se troll ?

Ils racontèrent comment ils venaient de faire ce qui ne leur prit que quelques minutes.

Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer mais il est vrai que très peu de personnes auraient réussit ce que vous venez de faire pour cela je rajoute 5 points à Serdaigle et Serpentard dit le professeur MC Gonagall !!

Le professeur Rogue lui rajouta seulement 10 point à sa maison en disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'estimer heureux qu'il n'en enlève pas 20 à chacun. La lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de Flitwick maintenant les rassura.

J'ajoute moi aussi 5 point pour chacun de vous ! Maintenant je vous conseille de tous retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs !

Hermione devint rapidement leur meilleure amie à partir de ce jour !

Novembre arriva, amenant avec lui son manteau de givre sur le parc et le lac, les trois amis se retrouvait tout le temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler et le soir dans une salle qu'ils avaient découverte au quatrième étage caché derrière un tableau en fuyant Rusard après l'explosion d'une bombe à bouse dans un couloir. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir chaque soir pour mettre au point des pièges et farce en tout genre contre leurs ennemis en particulier contre Surnet. Ce jour là ils avaient cours de métamorphoses et le professeur leur fit un cours sur les animagus, les sorciers capable de prendre la forme animale et sans utiliser de baguette, ce qui était une discipline très compliquée. Elle leur fit une démonstration qui époustoufla toute la classe et leur expliqua pourquoi le ministère de la magie surveillait de très près ceux qui cherchaient à le devenir. A la fin du cours les trois amis se lancèrent des regards significatifs, ils avaient maintenant un nouveau but à atteindre. Ce soir là ils pénétrèrent en fraude dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et prirent le livre qu'ils recherchaient :

L'art animagus.

Livre dont le titre était gravé dans la couverture en lettre d'or.

De retour dans leur QG ils commencèrent à lire ce livre et ce qu'ils virent pour devenir animagus ne le fit pas déchanter malgré la difficulté.

_Avant de devenir un animagus à part entière, vous devez avant toutes choses découvrir votre animal corporel._

_Pour cela vous devez soit fabriquer une potion soit le faire à l'aide d'un sort. _

_La potion est très compliquée à fabriquer mais le sort requière une assez grande force pour le lancer. Page 4, recette de la potion, page 8 formule du sort._

_Une fois que vous aurez accompli soit la potion soit le sortilège et vous l'aurez ingérée ou lancé sur vous, vous, vous retrouverez plongé dans un sommeil profond où vous verrez jusqu'à votre réveil défilé des images d'animaux._

_La dernière étape sera l'accommodation du réveil de l'animal en vous qui pourra prendre plus ou moins de temps selon le sorcier. Pendant cette phase vous serez prit par les pulsions de l'animal par exemple votre odorat augmentera si vous avez vu un chien, si vous êtes un chat vous verrez mieux la nuit._

_Une fois cette étape passée, vous pourrez commencer et même avant qu'elle soit finie, à vous concentrer fortement sur votre animal, ce qui accélérera entre autre l'étape de l'accommodation._

_Si vous réalisé mal les étapes vous encourez de graves troubles je vous conseil de suivre mots à mots ces quelques consignes !!!_

Eh bien ce n'est pas de tout repos !

Oui tu as raison Hermione mais c'est plutôt intéressant n'es-ce pas Drago ?

Oui le château sera à nous une fois que nous serons capable de nous transformer !!!

Bien je suppose que nous allons d'abords essayer le sortilège Hermione ?

Oui ce sera plus simple que de se procurer les ingrédients !!

_Le sortilège ou la formule en soit n'est pas très compliquée, il demande juste une relative puissance pour le lancer car le moteur réel de se sort est l'envie du lanceur d'y arriver._

_Vous devez en pointant votre baguette sur vous-même ou autre dire :_

_Révelaté animagus_

_Entraînez vous bien avant de le lancer sinon une erreur pourrez vous coûter cher. _

_La couleur du sort doit être violette plus le violet est vif plus le sort est réussit ! Voilà maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à essayer !!_

Bien nous allons donc nous entraîner tout les trois à le lancer et nous verrons celui qui le jettera sur les autres vous êtes d'accord ?

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête avec un signe d'approbation. Ils jetèrent le sort toute la soirée et se couchèrent épuisés quelques heures plus tard. Ils se le jetterai le lendemain soir !

La journée se passa au rythme d'un travail acharné venant de la part des trois meilleurs élèves que l'école au eue selon les professeurs. Harry qui avait oublier son livre de potion en cours rentra sans frappé et vit rogue montre sa jambe à Rusard il avait une sale entaille au mollet dégoulinante de bave qui n'avait pu être que provoquée par l'énorme chien à trois têtes. Le professeur Rogue lui hurla dessus et Harry s'empressa de sortir. Le soir il raconta sa découverte aux deux autres qui tout comme Harry réfléchissaient sur le pourquoi de la chose !!

Harry lançait le sortilège le plus vif des trois à vrai dire la couleur de celui de Drago et Hermione paraissait terne à côté de la sienne.

Bien vous êtes prêt ?

Oui !!

J'espère juste que personne ne remarquera notre absence

Hermione nous avons tout prévu nous n'aurons qu'à dire que nous étions en retenu avec Rusard personne n'ira vérifier !

Bien !! Drago à toi !

Drago s'allongea sur les coussins qu'ils avaient amenés et Harry lança la formule.

Révelaté animagus !

Le sort toucha Drago qui s'endormi aussitôt. Hermione vérifia son pouls et approuva ce qui voulait dire que tout se passait comme prévu. Elle aussi s'allongea et il lui jeta à son tour le sort, il fit la même chose et se jeta le sort.

Harry vit des centaines d'images d'animaux défiler sous ses yeux, des animaux de toutes sortes, des gros des petits, des grands, des maigres. Les images comme sur la télé moldu commencèrent à ralentir, L'image d'un magnifique aigle royal d'une envergure de 2 m planait apparu Harry eu à se moment là tout les détails sur lui et il savait qu'il ne les oublierai jamais. Il croyait qu'il allait se réveiller quand une seconde image apparue celle d'un boa de plus de 9 mètre là aussi il eu toutes le information voulues. Harry sorti de son sommeil, en sueur et regarda autour de lui il faisait toujours nuit et Drago et Hermione étaient déjà levés.

Hermione se précipita sur lui ainsi que Drago.

Harry tu vas bien ? Tout allait bien et puis tu t'es mit à trembler énormément

J'ai essayer de te réveiller mais je n'ai pas te tenir

Ca va les amis je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas ! Alors en quoi ?

Moi en Louve

Félicitation Hermione !

Moi en tigre blanc ! Et toi ?

Harry fit une étrange tête et leur dit en quoi il allait se transformer

Ce qui est bizarre c'est ce qu'a dit le professeur MC Gonagall, écoutez elle a dit que nous ne pouvions avoir qu'une seule transformation ?

Oui !

Bien je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle alors !

Quoi ?

Oui je vais être un aigle royal et un boa de plus de 9 m de long !

A la tête qu'ils firent Harry compris qu'ils réfléchissaient, au bout d'un moment il partirent tous se couché non s'en s'êtres concentrer fortement sur leur futures transformations.

Le samedi avait lieu un match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor malgré leur maison différentes ils ne se disputèrent pas pour l'honneur de leur maison mais ils prenaient cela de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient en cours : Ils restaient unis malgré tout !!

Ce fut Serpentard qui gagna le match mais de justesse Drago pesta contre son équipe car il n'avait jamais vu une si mauvaise fois enfin sauf de la part de Surnet. Après avoir fait leurs devoirs ils passèrent l'après midi avec Hagrid ils discutèrent de tout et le groupe lui raconta le faite que Rogue s'était fait mordre par le chien à trois tête qui était dans un couloir du château. Hagrid leur révéla son nom Toffu, quand ils demandèrent ce qu'il gardait il répondit simplement que ce ne concernait que lui Dumbledore et son ami Nicola Flamel.

Noël arriva amenant avec lui la gaîté de cette époque, les semaines passaient toujours avec la même rapidité pour nos trois amis, ne cessant de travailler en cours, dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre et le soir, en faisant des devoirs, des recherches sur Flamel, et se concentrant sur leur transformations. Un jour ils virent deux grands sapins de noël arriver et virent qu'ils n'étaient soulevés par Hagrid seulement. Ils entamèrent une discutions cherchant à faire dire à Hagrid qui était ce fameux ami de Dumbledore, quand Surnet arriva :

Alors Potter toujours avec tes amis les moins que rien ?

Harry ne perdis pas une seconde et décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Surnet, mais il se fit frapper par un de ses amis et Drago et Hermione se jetèrent dans la bataille.

STOP

Rogue venait d'arriver et retira 5 points à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle, Hagrid essaya de les défendre mais Rogue prétexta que se battre était interdit dans les couloirs.

Ce soir la, un jour avant les vacances de noël, après leur travail nocturne, naquis les Phantoms le groupe le plus soudé de Poudlard qui pour première action mis dans les assiettes des Serpentard qui leur avaient fait perdre des points une poudre faisant pousser des furoncles énormes qui ne s'en iraient que 48 heures plus tard quand tout le monde aurai eu le temps de les voir comme ça. Le matin quand la bande à Surnet ainsi que quelques autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons se retrouva couvertes de furoncles, tous les professeurs se demandèrent quels élèves auraient été capables de faire cela, leurs regards se portèrent donc sur les frères Weasley et seul Dumbledore regarda les yeux remplis de malice nos trois amis assis à des tables différentes. Le dernier soir avant qu'Hermione et Drago ne rentrent chez eux ils se réunir pour la plus longue soirée de travail qu'ils eurent faite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Dès qu'Hermione et Drago furent partis Harry s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et fit de nombreuses recherches ayant pour but de découvrir qui était l'ami de Dumbledore en n'oubliant pas toute fois son propre plaisir apprendre de nouvelles choses. Harry passa le meilleur noël de sa vie il mangea tellement qu'il s'endormi sans se mettre en pyjama. Le matin il se réveilla tôt comme à l'accoutumer et trouva auprès de son lit des cadeaux. Hermione lui avait offert de DCFM et Drago un de sortilège et Hagrid une flûte en bois faite à la main. Il trouva aussi avec les cadeaux de ses amis un paquet sans aucunes inscriptions. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une cape qu'il estima être d'invisibilité. Un mot était écrit avec une écriture qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant :

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir_

_Il est grand temps que tu en hérites enfin !_

_Fais-en bon usage !_

_Joyeux Noël Harry !_

Il l'essaya et alla dans sa salle de bain et son reflet ne lui renvoya que du vide comme image

-« Quelle étrange sensation… »

Il passa la journée à l'essayer dans son appartement entre deux exercices de devoirs de vacances mais il avait déjà échafaudé un plan pour le soir : Allez dans la réserve pour voir si il y avait quelques choses sur Nicolas Flamel. Le soir Harry sorti de son appartement et parti en direction de la bibliothèque il remarqua alors qu'il entendait bien mieux qu'avant, et il en fut très content car il savait que cela était du à son entraînement quotidien pour devenir animagus. Il arriva dans la bibliothèque.

-Lumos

La luminosité était trop forte alors il la réduit un peu pour qu'elle soit de la même puissance qu'un Lumos normale. Il avança prudemment et franchi la corde qui séparait la réserve du reste de la bibliothèque. Il balada le faisceau sur toutes les rangées en lisant les titres et ne trouva rien qui puisse parler de Nicolas Flamel. Son regard se posa soudain sur un livre qui n'avait pas de titre et était couvert de taches sombres qu'il supposa êtres de sang. Il s'assit en tailleur et posa le livre sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit et un cri suraigus se fit entendre Harry le rangea aussi vite qu'il pu et éteignis sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant voir Rusard et son chat Miss Teigne.

Sortez d'ici ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

…

Bien dans ce cas je viens vous chercher !

…

Harry l'évita de justesse en se baissant et attendit qu'il s'éloigne entre les rangées de livres, il contourna la chatte du concierge qui le regarda comme si elle le voyait et il s'enfuit en courant. Harry courut quelques temps pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Rusard et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, une allée d'armures était là alignées, droites, le plus fièrement possible, exposant leur fanions à tous.

Il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Rogue.

La réserve vous dites ?

Oui professeur

Ils ne doivent pas êtres bien loin

Les voix se rapprochèrent indubitablement de sa position mais il ne pouvait pas fuir, ils finiraient par lui rentrer dedans et ce, même si il était invisible. Les voix étaient de plus en plus près quand enfin il remarqua une porte qu'il s'empressa de passer. Il entendit adossé à celle-ci Rogue et Rusard s'éloigner. Il se retourna et vit dans le fond la salle quelque chose qui n'avait pas y être, il s'approcha de plus près et vit un immense miroir dont le cadre était en or, montant presque jusqu'au plafond. Sur le cadre était gravé une inscription.

« riséd eldrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

Il n'eu pas besoin de longtemps pour déchiffrer ce message.

« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir »

Harry se concentra alors sur le miroir lui-même et vit apparaître derrière lui des gens de tout age. Il vit une femme lui faire de grands sourires, les larmes aux yeux avec des signes de la main, l'homme qui la tenait par l'épaule, avait les mêmes cheveux que lui :

Maman… Papa

Les deux personnages, se regardèrent et la femme approuva en pleurant de joie. Il fit plus attention aux autres personnes sur l'image et vit d'autres cheveux et yeux noirs comme les siens. SA famille… Harry retourna dans sa chambre en se promettant de revenir plus tard

Harry la journée complète travailla les cadeaux d'Hermione et Drago et le soir retourna dans la salle sans aucunes difficultés. Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à regarder sa famille et la troisième nuit alors qu'il le regardait déjà depuis une heure quand une voie l'interpella.

Alors, Harry, remarquable miroir n'es-ce pas ?

Professeur Dumbledore, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Normal Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour me rendre invisible !

Le professeur souriait ce qui le rassura sur ses intentions.

Tu sais peut être à quoi sert ce miroir ?

Oui il nous montre le désir le plus profond que nous ayons !

… « Rapide… »

Oui Harry c'est ça je vais le faire changer de salle et je te demande de ne pas vouloir le retrouver car beaucoup de personnes ont dépéries devant ce miroir !

Oui ! Professeur ?

Oui ?

Que voyez-vous ?

Dumbledore se mit à coté de lui et prit la parole après s'être regardé quelques instants.

Je me vois assis dans mon fauteuil avec une grosse paire de chaussette aux pieds !

Les yeux d'Harry manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites

-Vois-tu tout le monde s'obstine à m'offrir des choses comme des livres ou encore des choses dont je n'ai pas l'utilité mais personne ne m'offre le plus important !

- Bien maintenant je te laisse les regarder un petit moment je reviens dans dix minutes j'espère que tu ne sera plus là !

- Bonne nuit professeur !

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry regarda une dernière fois sa famille et parti dans le silence de la nuit. Pour ne plus y penser Harry tout le reste des vacances travailla énormément il appris des sortilèges très compliqués comme, celui d'attraction auquel il s'entraîna une journée complète avant d'arriver à l'utiliser. La rentrée arriva et avec elle Hermione et Drago, leur séances nocturne de travail renforcé reprirent de plus belle et ils découvrirent enfin qui était Flamel quand Hermione du rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. Ils supposèrent que Rogue voulait la voler.

Le samedi eu lieu un nouveau match de Quidditch Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor qu'ils remportèrent de justesse. Harry Hermione et Drago sortirent en dernier du stade et virent Rogue se diriger vers la forêt interdite, une demi heure plus tard il en ressorti de très mauvaise humeur selon eux car la punition qu'il infligea à un couple qui s'embrassait tranquillement était purement injuste. Ils patientèrent encore un peu dans l'espoir de voir d'autres choses et leur attente ne fut pas vaine ; Quirrell sorti quelques temps après Rogue plus blanc que jamais !

Les semaines qui suivirent il abattirent un travail colossal entre leur réunion le soir et les cours la journée. Un après midi ils allèrent voir Hagrid qui leur offrit du thé et ils lui racontèrent qu'ils savaient pour la prière philosophale et qu'il soupçonner Rogue d'essayer de la voler. Hagrid leur dit que Rogue protégé lui aussi la pierre. Ils se décidèrent enfin à demander pourquoi il faisait si chaud dans sa maison alors que le temps recommençait à devenir clément et Hagrid jeta un regard effrayé vers la marmite qui était sur le feu. Harry mu par de bons réflexes acquis durant les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch se leva d'un bond et alla voir ce qu'Hagrid avait eu. Ils découvrirent alors qu'il avait un œuf de dragon.

La semaine suivant ils reçurent un mot d'Hagrid disant qu'il avait éclos et Hermione ayant entendu dire pas Ron Weasley un Gryffondor que son frère dresser les dragons en Roumanie, ils firent la proposition à Hagrid qui accepta de lui confier. Ils écrirent donc à Charlie Weasley qui leur donna rendez-vous sur la plus haute tour d'astronomie. Ils allèrent chercher Norbert le dragon baptisé ainsi par Hagrid, sous la cape d'invisibilité et l'emmenèrent un soir sur la plus haute tour d'astronomie. Des amis à Charlie vinrent le chercher et eux redescendirent en oubliant de remettre la cape qui était restait sur le toit. Ils se firent attraper par Rusard qui patrouillait dans les couloirs à ce moment là et qui les emmena directement dans le bureau du professeur MC Gonagall qui les mit tout trois en retenue et averti leur directeur de maison.

Cette semaine là Surnet bouscula Hermione dans les escaliers et celle-ci se cassa le bras. Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière lui répara en une journée et le soir même ils mirent au point leur vengeance. Le lendemain après un dur travail durant la nuit ils se levèrent fatigué mais content pour ce qu'il avaient réservé aux Serpentard, ils avaient créer un sortilège qui collerai tout les Serpentard durant le repas de midi, pour éviter à Drago de se faire soupçonner il du faire semblant de se faire bléser en cours le matin et d'alla à l'infirmerie ce qui marcha parfaitement car tout les autres rigolèrent de la chute ridicule qu'il venait de faire et aussi qu'il joua parfaitement la comédie !

Ce midi la tout le monde était entrain de manger quand le sortilège s'activa, et que des cris venant de la table des Serpentard se firent entendrent. Harry regarda ce qu'il s'y passait et vit avec contentement que tout marchait comme prévu. Les Serpentard tous sans exceptions étaient collés sur leur table sans aucune possibilité de mouvement et le sortilège n'aurait pu pas mieux fonctionné si Peeves l'esprit frappeur n'était pas apparu en les mouillant tous avec des bombes à eau et les aspergeant de farine. La grande salle toute entière rigola et même certains professeurs dont Dumbledore.

« Nos Phantoms progressent à ce que je vois… »

Le soir ils prirent le temps de finir la décoration de leur salle secrète qu'ils avaient entrepris il y longtemps déjà et y mirent la touche final ce soir là.

Ils reçurent en fin de semaine leur retenue qu'ils devraient faire avec Hagrid et se rendirent le soir devant sa cabane. Hagrid leur expliqua que des licornes se faisaient tuer depuis plusieurs semaines et que leur mission était de savoir ce qui les tuait. Aucuns d'eux n'éprouva de craintes particulières à rentrer dans la foret interdite. Harry et Drago partirent ensemble tandis qu'Hermione partait avec Hagrid. Il marchèrent longtemps et Drago se cassa la cheville dans une racine d'arbre Harry le supporta un peu et le ramena dans leur point de rencontre et lui dit d'être prudent. Il reparti seul dans la forêt. Les traces de sangs étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et il arriva dans une clairière au bout de quelques minutes de marche. Sur le sol il vit alors la plus belle et triste chose qu'il eu l'occasion de voir, la licorne était allongée sur le flanc qui n'était plus soulevé par sa respiration, ses pattes étaient repliées et du sang coulait doucement sur l'herbe. Au loin une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue s'avança en rampant sur le sol. Une douleur qui laissait échapper un cri à Harry alerta la chose qui se précipita vers lui. Un cheval jaillit et effraya la chose qui s'enfuit dans les bois en poussant un râle effrayant.

Ca va demanda le cheval qui était en réalité un centaure ?

Oui merci, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Le centaure le regarda avec ses yeux bleus d'un regard pénétrant, il s'attarda un peu sur sa cicatrice et pris de nouveau la parole.

Tu es Potter n'est ce pas ?

Oui

Tu ne devrais pas être, dans cette foret montes sur mon dos !

Il aida Harry à monter sur son dos quand d'autres centaures arrivèrent

-Que fait tu Firenze tu te prends pour une mule ?

- Tu sais qui est ce garçon Bane ?

- Plus vite il sera parti mieux cela vaudra !

- Que lui à tu dit ?

- Ce qu'il devait savoir

Bane hurla de colère et Firenze se cabra pour montrer son mécontentement.

Allons je suis sur que Firenze a cru bien faire !

Merci Ronan

Bien faire il se prends pour un âne l'idiot

Firenze partie après s'être cabré une dernière fois au triple galop !

Durant leur marche Firenze questionna Harry

Jeune Potter sais tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Ne vois tu pas quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin ?

Non qui pourrait boire ça il faudrait être désespérer !

Ou alors boire ça en attendant de pouvoir se procurer quelque chose de plus puissant, de ne jamais mourir !

Harry senti tout son corps se glacé dans sa tête il entendit encore la prophétie.

Voldemort…

Harry tu n'est pas blesser ?

Non Hagrid tout va bien !

Harry Potter les centaures se trompes parfois j'espère que c'est le cas !!

Le lendemain il raconta à Harry et Drago ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, ils comprirent que Rogue la voulait pour la donner à Voldemort…

Le soir quand Harry retourna dans son dortoir il découvrit sa cape emballé avec un petit mot dessus.

Au cas où…

Les semaines continuaient à passer et Quirrell était de plus en plus maigre. Les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent et les trois amis étaient de loin de très loin les moins stressés. Le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de faire danser un ananas sur la table pour l'examen pratique, MC Gonagall elle, voulue qu'ils transformes une sourie en tabatière et Harry lui redonna même sa forme original ce qui était loin du niveau de simple première année. Après le dernier control Harry eu la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais ne trouvant par ils partirent prendre le thé chez Hagrid. Il compris vite ce qui le tracassait comment Hagrid avait il eu son dragon ? Il leur racontât qu'il l'avait gagné en jouant, aux cartes que l'autre personne n'était pas mécontente de s'en être débarrassé. Harry demanda si le joueur s'était intéressé à autre chose qu'aux cartes et Hagrid devint livide il leur dit qu'il avait dit comment passer devant Toffu en jouant simplement un morceau de musique. Les trois compère sortirent en courant l'attaque allait avoir lieu ce soir ! Il allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore heureusement qu'Harry connaissait le chemin mais celui-ci n'y était pas ils partirent donc chercher la sous directrice qui leur dit qu'il était parti pour le ministère de la magie et qu'elle doutait qu'ils aient quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre. Harry parla de la pierre et le professeur fut tellement choqué que tous ses livres tombèrent par terre. Elle leur ordonna de partir en leur disant que la pierre ne risquait rien car elle était très protégée. Ils passèrent chercher la cape d'invisibilité et partir pour prendre la pierre avant Rogue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Toffu était réveillé mais une harpe traînée à côté ce qui signifiait que Rogue était déjà passé. Harry passa la flûte qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte pour noël, et commença à jouer Toffu s'endormi immédiatement. Ils soulevèrent la trappe et Harry sauta le premier suivi pas Drago et Hermione. Ils atterrirent sur une sorte de tapis plutôt confortable ils virent aussitôt que s'était un filé du diable, ils se détendirent et la plante les relâcha.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle remplie d'objet volant qu'il se révéla être des clés, Harry réussit à attraper la bonne et ils purent arriver devant une salle qui était en fait un échiquier géant. Drago fut le maître de la partie car c'était le seul à savoir jouer, pour gagner il du se faire assommer ce qui permis à Hermione et Harry de faire échec et mat. Hermione voulait vérifier si Drago allait bien mais Harry lui rappela que Rogue lui n'attendrait pas. Ils franchirent la porte qui après leur victoire se libéra pour arriver dans une salle où un encore plus gros troll que celui qu'ils avaient affrontés à halloween gisait sur le sol. Ils continuèrent et arrivèrent dans une salle ou Hermione fut la première à comprendre l'énigme suivit de près par Harry.

-Hermione rebrousse chemin vas voir Drago et allez chercher de l'aide !

- Harry…

- Il n'y aura pas assez de potion pour nous deux alors vas y !

- Bonne chance Harry

Hermione rebroussa chemin et Harry lui franchi les flammes. Ce fut un choc pour Harry quand il vit que ce n'était pas Rogue qui essayait de voler la pierre mais Quirrell

Vous ici ?

Oui moi

Mais Rogue il…

Non ce n'est pas lui Potter qui aurait pu me soupçonner n'est ce pas, le si gentil professeur Quirrell ?

Rogue je sais qu'il c'est fait mordre par le chien !

Oui en m'empêchant par la même occasion de voler la pierre il y a longtemps !

Mais Potter vous êtes trop curieux pour pouvoir vivre plus longtemps !

Il claqua des doigts et des cordes apparurent de nulle part pour le ligoter.

Vous m'aviez déjà empêché de voir ce qui protégeait la pierre à halloween

Le troll s'était vous

Bien sur qui d'autre ! Après votre exploit pour quelqu'un de si jeune Rogue est monté directement et ma surpris avant que je puisse voir les protections de la pierre !

Vous étiez de plus en plus maigre !

Parfois mon maître devait sévir !

Il était avec vous ?

Il l'est toujours depuis un de mes voyages en Albanie !

Je ne comprends pas la pierre est-elle dans le miroir ?

Une voie s'éleva de derrière sa tête

Sers toi du garçon… Sers toi du garçon !

Venez ici Potter

Les cordes disparurent et Harry arriva.

Que voyez vous ?

« … »

Il regarda le miroir et vit son reflet mettre la pierre dans sa poche en lui faisait un clin d'œil. Harry senti quelque chose de dur tomber dans la sienne.

Je suis entrain de serrer la main de Dumbledore j'ai fait gagner la coupe des quatre maison à Serdaigle !

Poussez-vous dit Quirrell en le bousculant !

Il ment… Il ment… Dit la voie de derrière sa tête.

Laisse moi lui parler !

Quirrell défit son turban et un visage aux yeux rouges et au nez en forme de fente, apparu ; Harry ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Une voix froide et sifflante s'éleva alors du visage.

- J'aime le courage, tes parents en avait beaucoup ton père s'est battu férocement mais je l'ai tué, quant à ta mère elle me gênait tout simplement je l'ai balayer comme une miette sur une table ! Maintenant donne moi la pierre qui est dans ta poche ou sinon tu mourra comme tes parents à genoux et en me suppliant de leur laisser la vie sauve !

-… menteur…

- JAMAIS !!!

Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers les flammes et la voie de Voldemort ordonna de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. Quirrell bondit et rattrapa le poignet d'Harry. Une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de sa cicatrice au point qu'il eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tout comme lui Quirrell se mit à hurler il lâche Harry et regarda sa main qui se couvrait d'ampoules.

Attrapes le !

Quirrell le jeta au sol et l'immobilisa en lui enserrant la gorge. Harry était presque aveuglé par la souffrance mais il parvenait tout de même à voir le visage de Quirrell qui lui était pris de véritables convulsions de douleur

Maître je n'arrive pas à le tenir mes mains sont enterrement brûlées !

Harry réagit immédiatement et se contorsionna et fini par se retrouver sur Quirrell il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui infliger une si grande souffrance qu'il perdrait conscience le temps que les secours arrivent.

Tue-le idiot !

Quirrell pointa alors sa baguette sur Harry mais celui-ci lui mit les mains sur la figure qui commença à brûler tout comme ses mains auparavant. Quirrell hurlait de douleur, toute sa tête était maintenant brûlée, dans sa tête il entendait la voie de Voldemort lui dire de le tuer. Il entendit Quirrell dire une formule et il compris que tout était perdu.

Harry… Harry !

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux le professeur Dumbledore était penché sur lui le sourire aux lèvres.

La pierre !

La pierre Quirrell la veut pour la donner à Voldemort !

Calme toi mon garçon la pierre n'as pas et ne sera pas volé Quirrell n'en a pas eu le temps !

Alors…

Chut Pomfresh va me mettre dehors si tu continu !

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie sur la table de chevet était posé quelques cadeaux.

Quelques cadeaux de tes admirateurs Harry !

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous sols entre le professeur Quirrell et toi, est un secret absolu par conséquent toute l'école est au courant !!

Harry posa encore un bon nombre de questions sur la pierre, Dumbledore le remercia pour avoir empêché qu'elle soit dérobé par Voldemort, il lui dit qu'elle allait être détruite et Harry en fut choqué car son amis Nicolas allait mourir, Dumbledore lui dit alors que pour un esprit équilibré la mort n'est qu'un grande aventure de plus. Il lui dit que l'important s'était sa santé car l'effort qu'il avait fournis avait bien failli le tuer. Harry lui demanda alors qui l'avait sauvé et Dumbledore lui dit juste qu'il était revenu à temps pour l'arracher des mains de Quirrell. Harry lui demanda ensuite comment se faisait-il que la pierre soit arrivée dans sa poche et Dumbledore en fut enchanté il lui dit que sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs c'était une de ses plus belle inventions ; Seul celui qui voulais la pierre et pas s'en servir pourrai l'avoir !! Harry lui posa alors la question pour la cape et il lui répondit la même chose qu'il avait marquait dans le mot. Plus tard, une fois que Dumbledore fut parti Harry supplia Mm Pomfresh de laisser entrer Hermione et Drago, qui lui racontèrent qu'il avait croisé Dumbledore dans le hall et qu'il avait juste dit « Harry est allé le retrouver ! » et qu'il avait foncé au deuxième étage. Drago conclu que Dumbledore était un génie mais complètement fous ! Hermione lui dit que les Serpentard avaient gagner le dernier match de Quidditch auquel il n'avait pas pu assister car cela faisait trois jours qu'il était ici et que le baquet de fin d'année aurai lieu le lendemain soir. Harry dormi comme un loir cette nuit là et l'heure du banqué arriva Mm Pomfresh ayant du accepter qu'il y participe. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle celle-ci était déjà pleine qui entre autre était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard dès qu'il poussa les portes, il y eu un lourd silence et toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps il s'assit à sa table et heureusement Dumbledore arriva en faisant cesser tout les regards que les autres élèves lui jetait.

Une autre année se termine, il est maintenant temps de remettre la coupe des quatre maison : En quatrième place Poufsouffle avec 312 points, en troisième place Gryffondor avec 372 points, en seconde place Serdaigle avec 426 points et en première Serpentard avec 472 points.

De la table des Serpentard il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement

Oui certes vous remportez la coupe mais il convient cependant de prendre les récents événements en compte j'ai donc quelques points de dernière minutes à distribuer :

Hermione Granger, pour la logique implacable dont vous avez fait preuve j'accord 30 points à Gryffondor

Drago Malfoy pour la pour votre sang pour traverser l'échiquier du professeur MC Gonagall j'accorde 30 points à Serpentard

Harry Potter, pour le courage exceptionnel et pour avoir risqué sa vie j'accorde 100 point à Serdaigle.

La salle explosa en applaudissement Dumbledore tapa des mains et les décorations se changèrent aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Il retapa une fois des mains et les plats apparurent. Ce fut l'un des meilleur repas qu'Harry prit même si les regards que tous lui jetait le dérangeait fortement, il en oublia presque les résultats des examens où à la plus petite surprise de tous sauf des concernés Harry obtient les meilleurs notes et Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient à égalité en seconde place. Le jour de la séparation et Harry les raccompagna jusqu'à la gare et suivit le train du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre deux montagnes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Quirrell, pourquoi ? Ma faiblesse musculaire ? Ma faiblesse magique ? Peut importe dès demain tout cela va changer !

Le lendemain durant le petit déjeuner Dumbledore s'adressa à lui :

Est-tu prêt pour aller sur le chemin de traverse avec les professeurs Flitwick et MC Gonagall et peut être Rogue si il veut bien ?

Le Professeur Rogue !

Oui Harry c'est un bon sorcier il te protégera au péril de sa vie si il y à un problème !

Bien d'accord ! « Je déteste Rogue… »

Vous partirez tous en portoloin dès qu'ils seront prêts

Une fois que tous les professeurs furent prêts et même Rogue le professeur Dumbledore murmura Portus en pointant sa baguette sur une fourchette qui s'illumina d'une couleur bleutée. Ils sortirent du château et le portoloin s'activa. Harry ressentit comme si un crochet lui agrippa le nombril et il se retrouva allongé parterre alors que les trois professeurs eux étaient restés debout. Il se releva rouge de honte et Rogue prit la parole.

Potter, faisons vite, d'accord !

Très bien

Ils partirent retirer de l'or à Gringotte et Harry commença par s'acheter de nouvelles robes. Une fois que cela fut fait ils partirent dans la librairie.

Professeurs ?

Les trois se retournèrent

Voilà j'aimerais progresser en cours…

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes

Donc je prends les livres de l'année mais j'aimerais que vous me choisissiez des livres, plus poussés dans toutes les matières.

Flitwick pris la parole

Harry tu dois acheter un balais n'oubli pas !

J'ai pris un peu plus d'argent n'ayez pas peur !

Très bien dans ce cas je vous propose de prendre un livre qui continents des sortilèges de troisième et quatrième année !

Ils seront dans le programme l'année prochaine ?

Non pas cela ils sont moins courants !

Merci professeur Flitwick !

Professeur Rogue et MC Gonagall je vous laisse le choix !

Bien Potter !

Ils se séparèrent et Harry parti acheter tout les livres d'un certain Lockhart Gilderoy et les quelques autres qu'il lui fallait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les professeur revinrent avec chacun un livre de sa matière et un où deux autres pour les autres matières. Harry paya la somme que le vendeur lui réclama et le professeur MC Gonagall lui réduits pour qu'ils ne les gênent pas durant le rester des courses. Ils partirent ensuite acheter des ingrédients pour potion, et un nouveau chaudron, et du matériel nécessaire aux autres cours. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le magasin de Quidditch où Flitwick et Rogue lui conseillèrent de prendre le meilleur balai du moment car il aurait le temps de l'amortir avant de s'en acheter un nouveau. Il parti avec pour nouvelle acquisition un nimbus 2001 flambant neuf. Harry alla ensuite dans la ménagerie magique, et les professeurs allèrent eux boire un verre, chez Florian Fortarome qui se trouvait en face, tout en surveillant ce que Harry faisait.

Bonjour jeune homme puis-je vous aider ?

Non merci pas pour le moment, j'aimerais juste jeter un coup d'œil avant !

Très bien jeune homme je suis dans l'arrière boutiques appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide !

D'accord merci madame !

Harry parcouru alors les rayons et vit de nombreuses chouettes mais il se dit que s'était quelque chose de beau certes mais trop classique. Il vit des rats, des chats, des chiens, des scorpions, des hérissons bref toute sorte d'animaux. Il passa alors devant une cage dans laquelle un serpent était endormi à l'intérieur. Il était assez long, environ 120 centimètres, tout vert. Harry le regarda attentivement, et le serpent ouvrit un œil laissant découvrir une couleur violette.

Salut toi comment vas-tu ?

Je m'ennui un peu ici !

Tu me comprends ?

Bien sur !

J'aimerais bien t'acheter mais je ne peut pas les serpents sont interdit dans Poudlard ! Enfin je crois !

Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude d'être ici et en plus c'est plutôt tranquille !

Désolé au revoir !

Harry continua à marcher dans les rayons et arriva dans un petit coin du magasin sur lequel reposait un œuf qui ressemblait assez à celui d'un dragon. Harry appela la vendeuse :

C'est quoi ?

Ah ça c'est un œuf d'oiseau mais lequel je ne pourrait vous le dire les gens qui me l'ont vendu l'ont trouvés en emménageant dans un très vieux manoir ça fait des années qu'il est là !

Et la chose à l'intérieur n'est pas morte ?

Non je fait des test chaque année cet œuf est bien vivant mais vous savez jeune homme il y a des espèce qui couve leurs œuf pendant trente ans avant que les œuf éclosent !

30 ans ! Incroyable ! Vous ne savez réellement pas ce que c'est ?

Non

Vous le vendez combien ?

Le teste que je pratique depuis des années ne coûtant rien étant donné qu'il s'agît d'un sort, et qu'il me coût encore moins n'étant qu'œuf je vous le cède pour deux galions !

J'achète !

Harry posa son sac par terre et sorti les deux galions qui lui étaient demandés quand il se releva la vendeuse vue sa cicatrice…

Par Merlin Harry Potter

Oui

Je suis si honorée de vous recevoir dans mon magasin !

Merci beaucoup

Harry était déjà gêné quand la vendeuse lui fit des éloges mais encore plus quand elle le prit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, et qu'elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de payer. Harry sorti du magasin mais en ayant discrètement laissé de l'argent près de la caisse.

Il retourna voir les professeurs et MC Gonagall lui demanda quelque chose.

Alors Harry de quel animal avez-vous fait l'acquisition ?

D'un oiseau

Et ou est il ?

Dans mon sac

Mais vous allez lui faire mal !

Non professeur ce n'est qu'un œuf !

Et vous savez sans doute de quel oiseau il s'agit Potter ?

Non professeur Rogue la vendeuse ne le savait pas non plus mais ça faisait des années qu'elle l'avait !

Bien je suppose que c'est un fossile maintenant !

Non elle m'a dit qu'il était toujours vivant

Le professeur Flitwick demanda alors à ce que Harry lui montre l'œuf il le toucha du bout de sa baguette en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles l'œuf brilla d'une couleur rouge.

- Je confirme cet œuf est toujours vivant !

Ils rentrèrent donc pour Poudlard en retouchant le portoloin de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château.

Professeur MC Gonagall puis-je vous parler au sujet d'une métamorphose ?

Oui Harry vas-y !

Flitwick et Rogue partirent tandis qu'eux deux restait devant les portes du château.

Voilà voyez-vous j'aimerais assez me muscler un peu et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir chez moi pour me fabriquer une machine de musculation ?

Très bien Harry je vais faire cela de suite !

Ils allèrent ensembles dans l'appartement d'Harry et elle lui fit une machine de musculation très performante. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry rangea ses affaires en se promettant de faire des recherches sur son œuf et parti essayer son balai. Il suivit la moindre envie d'Harry, il pu cet après midi là essayer toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises durant l'année. Le soir au repas se fut la dernière fois que les professeurs le virent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait presque un mois que personne n'avait vu Harry ni pour manger ni dehors le soir au repas les professeurs en discutèrent.

Albus un mois tout de même !

Oui Minerva je sais bien que vous, vous êtes attaché à lui, même moi pendant que je le surveille mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas comme cela et vous aussi Severus je suis allé voir dans les cuisines et les elfes m'on dit qu'il avait demandé à ce que chaque repas lui soit servi dans sa chambre, ils dit aussi qu'il avait voulu les payer pour ce supplément de travail mais qu'ils n'avaient pu accepter ! Donc il est toujours vivant !

Les professeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement

Mais à quoi passe t il son temps alors ?

Filius vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

Non… Il nous a demandé des livres pourtant

Et moi une machine de musculation !

Bien maintenant faite le lien !

Il passerait son temps à travailler ?

Oui Severus du moins c'est ce que je crois !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps là Harry lui venait de finir tout le programme de seconde année pour toutes les matières et ce très facilement. Il était maintenant en train de se concentrer sur ses animagus. Harry voyait très nettement l'image de son aigle en vol, quand celui-ci se tourna pour se mettre face à lui chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, et fut comme hypnotisé par eux. Il ressentit alors dans ses jambes une grande douleur. Il tomba sur le sol, et cria pendant quelques seconde, il pu enfin regarder et vit que sa peau s'était couverte de plumes, se phénomène dura quelques temps puis la même douleur se fit sentir, car cette fois-ci Harry s'était préparé. Harry se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'endormit. Il se réveilla aux aurores et continua son programme de vacances : Travail, travail, travail et encore travail. Harry passa le dernier à travailler les livres que les professeurs lui avaient acheté sur le chemin de Traverse. Chaque jours du dernier mois de vacances, sa transformation allait de plus en plus loin et il en était très fier. Harry avait aussi quelques recherches pour savoir de quel œuf il s'agissait mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il travailla aussi sur les cadeaux d'Hermione et de Drago, de livres très poussé en sortilège et DCFM.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jour de la rentrée des classes Harry n'ayant rien trouvé en deux mois de recherches à la bibliothèque décida d'aller voir celui que les livres et les autres sorciers et lui-même comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle pour savoir si il pourrait le renseigner. Harry tapa à la porte de son bureau après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille qui était : Bêtises de Cambrai cette fois-ci !

Entrez :

Oh Mr Potter sort enfin de sa tanière ?

Oui professeur Dumbledore. Je suis venu vous demander conseil !

Vas-y je t'écoute ?

Voilà au début de l'été j'ai acheté un œuf dont la vendeuse ne savait rien. J'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles et je n'ai rien trouvé je me demandais donc si je vous montrais cet œuf peut être pourriez-vous me dire de quelle espèce il s'agit ?

Je peut essayer donne le moi !

Harry lui tendit l'œuf et Dumbledore l'examina avec attention pendant quelques instants.

Harry vois-tu cet oiseau là-bas !

Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois en deux fois où il avait pénétré ce bureau un magnifique oiseau rouge, certes un peu dégarni de plumes à certains endroits mais vraiment très beau !

-Oui qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Fumseck, mon phénix et je pense que cet œuf en est un !

- Mais il ne naîtra pas comme cela !

- Comment dois-je faire ?

- Bien pour le faire éclore tu dois tout d'abord le mettre dans un endroit chaud mais surtout tu dois t'en occuper, lui parler, le retourner de temps en temps… Mais je dois te prévenir il y a très peu de chance qu'il éclose car pour qu'un phénix naisse en captivité il faut qu'il aime celui qui s'en occupe !!

Harry le remercia et lui dit au revoir et reparti pour le reste de la journée travailler et s'occuper de son œuf de phénix !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la grande salle et Harry lui attendait Drago et Hermione devant celle-ci, dans un coin sombre. Il les vit arriver marchants ensembles malgré les nombreux regards désapprobateurs de leurs camarades de maison respectives. Au bout d'un an l'amitié qui les liait tout trois n'était toujours pas admise par les autres, hormis les professeurs. Harry sorti de l'ombre et les regarda Drago le vit et s'avança le premier il le prit dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Content de te revoir vieux frère !

Moi aussi Drago !

Hermione s'avança elle aussi et fit la même chose que Drago

Harry…

Moi aussi Hermione !

Alors qu'a tu fais durant tes vacances ?

La même chose que vous je suppose !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se mirent à rire ! Entre deux rires Harry pu enfin parler

C'est bon de vous revoir !!

Ils pénètrent enfin dans la grande salle.

Au bout d'un moment le professeur MC Gonagall arriva avec les nouveaux et le choixpeau magique qu'elle posa sur le tabouret prévu encore une fois à cet effet. Harry de sa table avait une bonne vu des nouveaux et il vit à leurs visages qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurés mais il ne pu aller plus loin dans son observation car la déchirure du choixpeau s'ouvrit :

_Près de mille ans déjà les quatre plus grands sorciers_

_De grande Bretagne, eurent l'idée de fonder une école liée par le même fanion_

_Juste avant leurs morts ces quatre_

_Décidèrent de me fabriquer_

_Pour que je puisse les remplacer quand le temps sera venu._

_De mon choix dépendra_

_Pour sept longues années l'endroit où vous vivrez !_

_Si je vous trouve rusé à_

_Serpentard vous serez placé_

_Si je vois de la loyauté à_

_Poufsouffle je vous mettrai !_

_Gryffondor sera votre maison_

_Si en vous je vois beaucoup de courage_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera_

_Si le travail vous aimez ça !_

La salle applaudit et le professeur appela les premiers élèves sur la liste mais Harry n'y fit pas réellement attention à ce qu'elle disait il était occupé à repenser au travail qu'il avait accompli durant les vacances. Il reprit pied quand le professeur MC Gonagall appela Ginny Weasley qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Dumbledore se leva :

Comme je m'en doute le discours que je m'apprête à vous faire peut attendre encore un peu !

Il tapa dans ses mains et tout les mets préférés d'Harry apparurent. Harry remarqua même que si il n'avait pas mangé dans la grande salle durant presque toutes les vacances, mangeait de plus en plus. Les plats et assiettes disparurent et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau :

Bien maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, je me dois de vous rappeler quelques règles d'usages : Tout d'abord la forêt ne doit pas être pris comme un lieu de balade romantique ou autre, que le nombre de joués interdits par le concierge a encore augmenté, que la magie dans les couloirs est toujours proscrite. Pour finir se discourt de vieillard, laissez moi vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart !

Toutes les filles où presque de la grande salle se levèrent et applaudirent tandis que les garçons pour la grande majorité restèrent assis et applaudirent poliment. Une fois les présentations finies Dumbledore demanda à tout le monde d'aller se coucher car une dure journée les attendait lendemain. Harry monta avec les autres Serdaigle et attendit dans la salle commune qu'ils aillent tous au lit. Ils mit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit dans leur salle secrète où Drago et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes après lui.

Ils se montrèrent l'état d'avancement de leurs métamorphoses. Harry était celui qui avait le plus progressé pourtant Hermione et Drago avaient travaillés tout l'été. Ils continuèrent suite à ça à travailler, mettre au point des attaques Phantoms préconçues et allèrent enfin se coucher deux heures plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Le lendemain matin durant le petit déjeuner, Harry reçut son emploi du temps en même temps que les autres et déjeuna tranquillement. La matinée fut plutôt tranquille mais tout ce gâta dès l'après midi quand le cours de ce Gilderoy Lockhart arriva. Le professeur distribua un questionnaire rempli de question sur sa vie, les choses qu'il aimaient, et autres. A la fin, quand il ramassa les copies, il fut déçu quand il ramassa celle de Drago et Harry qui avaient rendu feuille blanche après s'êtres jeter un regard plein de sens, mais fut particulièrement content d'Hermione qui tout comme eux deux connaissait ces bouquins par cœur mais avait répondu à toutes les questions, d'ailleurs elle rougit fortement quand il lui dit qu'il était très touché que quelqu'un connaisse aussi bien sa vie. Harry et Drago rigolaient et elle leur jeta un regard qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui sauf eux. La suite du cours fut tout aussi mauvaise, le professeur lâcha une escouade de lutin de Cornouaille sur la classe, tout le monde s'enfuit, n'arrivant pas à les contrôler, et même lui. Il leur ordonna avant de fermer la porte de ramener ceux, qui ne s'étaient pas échappés par les vitres brisées, dans leur cage. Les jours s'en suivirent pareils aux autres, et les trois amis continuaient de se réunir chaque soirs dans leur pièce secrète. Ils allèrent voir Hagrid qui leur raconta que Lockhart était venu lui donner des conseils pour se débarrasser des limaces qui s'attaquaient à son potager et qu'Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il savait très bien se débrouiller seul. Lockhart lui avait alors demandé si il avait lu ses livres, Hagrid lui ayant répondu que non il était parti vexé. Ce soir là, ils étaient entrain de s'entraîner à leur transformation en animagus, quand Harry entendit une voie désincarnée dire :

_Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue…_

Il sursauta et Drago et Hermione lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas il leur dit alors ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ne trouvèrent pas ce qui avait fait ça. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris et Harry eu la désagréable nouvelle de voir que Surnet, avait été pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Les jours passèrent et la vie du château suivait son cours, halloween arriva avec son cortège de couleurs, et les trois amis travaillaient toujours autant. Le banquet fut agréable jusqu'au moment ou Surnet vint les voire alors qu'ils étaient pour la première fois autorisés à manger ensembles.

Alors Potter prépare toi au premier match qui nous opposera, fait tes prières, minable, tu risquerait d'en avoir besoin !

Dégage Surnet !

Malfoy tu oses me parler de la sorte ?

Oui et alors

Drago se leva menacent, Harry lui avait déjà préparé sa baguette, et Hermione elle intervint :

Drago je t'en pris ne parles pas aux idiots cela les instruit

Que dit tu espèce de sang de bourbe ?

Drago explosa, il se leva une nouvelle fois et mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Surnet qui tomba sur le sol. Harry lui, vit que la bande à Surnet allait attaquer Drago, mit un coup de poing au premier venu et jeta le sort : Petrificus Totalus, qui paralysa les quatre autres qui étaient en train d'arriver à le rescousse des deux autres.

Le professeur MC Gonagall, arriva furieuse, et colla Harry et Drago. Surnet lui n'eu rien car le professeur n'avait pas entendu l'insulte. Harry, Drago et Hermione sortirent furieux de la grande salle avant la fin et montèrent vers leur repère pour se calmer sur le chemin Harry entendit encore la voie :

_Si affamé… Depuis si longtemps…_

-La voie là, encore, suivez-moi !

Ils commencèrent à courir.

…_Tuer… Il est temps de tuer…_

Harry suivait la voie qui les amenait de plus en plus haut dans les étages.

…_Sang…odeur… Sang !_

-Du sang, la voie en parle !

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert, et au fond, sur le mur, entre deux fenêtres, une inscription figurait :

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte._

_Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde._

Harry baissa les yeux et vit Miss Teigne la chatte du concierge, gisait dans une flaque d'eau.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la chatte étalée sur le sol et tous les élèves passants par là pour rejoindre leur dortoir s'arrêtèrent eux aussi dans le plus grand silence. Surnet s'était glissé au premier rangs et hurla

Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang de bourbe !

Rusard choisi ce moment précis pour arriver et des qu'il vit sa chatte, hurla au meurtre, et menaça Harry.

Harry sorti sa baguette et lui cola entre les deux yeux car il s'était approché les mains en avant les yeux exorbités par la rage en disant qu'il allait le tuer ! Harry ne rigolait plus sa vie était menacée par cet homme, un silence pesant régnait dans les rangs des spectateurs, Surnet lui seul disait à Rusard de ne pas avoir peur et de continuer.

Un seul pas de plus…

Argus !

«…Si jeune et pourtant il ne trembles pas… Ne fait pas de bêtises… »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine, Dumbledore venait d'arriver il n'avait donc plus rien à craindre. Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient perdus leur malice habituelle, il regardait la baguette d'Harry toujours colée entre ses deux yeux.

-Harry tu peux arrêter maintenant !

Harry rangea sa baguette toujours sur le qui-vive, et attendit que la sentence tombe.

Dumbledore ramassa Miss Teigne, et ordonna à Rusard, Harry, Hermione, Drago de le suivre, et dispersa tout les autres. Lockhart arriva et fit la proposition d'utiliser son bureau qui était juste à côté.

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau, Rogue dans l'ombre, MC Gonagall soucieuse, Lockhart joyeux, Rusard enragé, Hermione, Drago, Harry stoïques et froids, Dumbledore lui touchait du bout de sa baguette Miss Teigne en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Elle n'est pas morte Argus !

…Elle… pas morte ?

Non seulement pétrifiée !

Je le savais dit Lockhart en hurlant !

Mais comment ??

Demandez lui à lu ! Rugit Rusard

… Aucuns… élèves de deuxième année n'aurait pu réussir à faire cela, il faut être un expert en magie noire !!

C'est lui !!

Je n'ai jamais touché à votre chatte !

Menteur !!

Si je peux me permettre Mr le directeur dit Rogue, obligé d'intervenir en leur faveur car Drago était avec eux, peut être qu'ils se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais il est vrai que Potter mérite une sanction pour avoir menacé quelqu'un avec sa baguette !

Une lueur de joie brilla dans le regard d'Hermione.

- Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue si je puis me permettre ?

- Allez y miss Granger !

- Voilà selon la loi sorcière ou moldu, une personne attaqué est en droit de se défendre si elle est menacée ce qui était le cas d'Harry, Mr Rusard a dit je cite : « Je vais tu tuer » et avait les mains tendues en direction de sa gorge, si Mr Rusard conteste, je présume qu'une bonne partie des élèves présent pourront certifier l'avoir entendu dire cela ! Ce qui veut dire aussi professeur Rogue que vous, voulez punir un innocent !

- « Il ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner eux trois, vraiment trop intelligents… Vraiment trop… »

-Argus ?

Rusard baissa les yeux et Rogue fulminait de s'être fait avoir par une simple élève !

Argus je vais être obligé de vous renvoyer maintenant !

Rusard les larmes aux s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Harry prit la parole.

Professeur Dumbledore, Mr Rusard m'a seulement menacé, il n'a pas mis ces paroles en actions je pense, si mon avis peut vous intéresser, qu'il ne faut pas le renvoyer, il était seulement sous le choc en croyant que j'avais tué sa chatte, ce qui est normal et je suis sur qu'il fera attention à ne plus jamais recommencer !

Dumbledore sourit et poussa un soupir.

Comme le dicton le dit la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Argus pour cette fois je fermerai les yeux mais si à l'avenir cela se reproduit je prendrai les sanctions qui s'imposeront ! Bien votre chatte sera soignée lorsque Severus aura fabriquer la potion en attendant tout le monde peut partir.

Dumbledore sourit une dernière fois à Harry et tout trois s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur antre secret. Ils s'assirent sur les cousins qu'ils avaient récupérés, se regardèrent dans les yeux et rigolèrent. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la chambre des secrets et prirent un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard après que Drago se soit souvenu qu'il est lu quelques sur elle, la dedans. Ils mirent ensuite leur vengeance contre Surnet au point, et partirent chercher des indices sur le lieu de l'attaque où ils trouvèrent une vingtaine d'araignée fuyants par la fenêtre, ils demandèrent aussi à Mimi Geignarde si elle n'avait rien vu et la réponse s'avéra négative.

Le lendemain soir la vengeance Phantoms arriva. Harry durant le repas observa attentivement ce qui allait se produire, Surnet et sa bande arrivèrent s'assirent à leurs places réservés ce qui avait facilité la tache des Phantoms et se retrouvèrent avec à la place des cheveux, des lombrics longs d'une quarantaine de centimètres qui essayaient tant bien que mal de s'échapper de leurs tête à la fin du petit déjeuné ils retrouvèrent leurs cheveux originaux mais qui étaient recouverts d'une bave collante et visqueuse.

« …Si seulement Filius savait qui fait tout ces tours ils leurs mettrait certainement des points en plus pour tant de virtuosité… »

Le temps reprit sa course et ils en étaient venus à soupçonner Surnet d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, mais Drago étant lui-même chez Serpentard leur certifia qu'il avait entendu dire par Surnet lui-même qu'il aimerait bien aider son héritier si il avait su qui s'était.

Harry avait amené son œuf de phénix dans l'antre comme ils l'appelaient désormais, et s'en occupait toujours autant. Ils travaillaient des choses de plus en plus haut niveau et y arrivaient tout le temps, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme les meilleurs élèves pour rien, même si Harry avait un bien meilleur niveau qu'eux. Leurs transformations étaient de plus en plus complètes Harry voyait sa taille se réduire de plus en plus tandis que Drago et Hermione finissaient avec leurs apparences, le visage d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus allongé et celui de Drago de plus en plus carré. Harry lui seul, lisait et travaillait beaucoup de livres encore plus avancés que ceux qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Bientôt eu lieu le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard et aucuns des trois n'y assista le soir même fut retrouvé pétrifié Colin Crivey un première année qui ne cessait de prendre des photos a tout bout de champs ce qui s'averrait utile car les Phantoms pouvait voir des photos faite durant leurs blagues contre leurs ennemis. Dans tout le collège un trafic d'objets censés protéger les élèves avait lieu et le professeur MC Gonagall commença à passer dans les classes pour savoir qui restait durant les fêtes au château, où nos trois amis comptaient bien rester. Un jour sur un panneau d'affichage, ils virent qu'un club de duel allait avoir lieu le soir même ils décidèrent donc d'y aller ce qui s'avérerai peut être utile pour plus tard, et par les temps qui courent. Après le dîner les tables furent poussées contre les murs, Harry espérait que ce soit le directeur de sa maison qui donne les cours car il leur avait confié que dans sa jeunesse il était champion de duel. Mais à son grand désespoir et bonheur d'Hermione ce fut le professeur Lockhart qui monta sur l'estrade installée pour l'occasion.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'as autorisé à créer ce petit club dans ayant pour but de vous préparé en cas d'attaque. Le professeur Rogue a sportivement accepté de se joindre à moi pour vous enseigner ainsi que pour faire une petite démonstration de mes talents en la matière. Je vais essayer de ne pas lui causer trop de dommages !

Rogue monta alors sur l'estrade avec un regard haineux envers Lockhart. Ils se mirent en face, se saluèrent et se mirent en garde.

Regardez bien la position que nous adoptons ! Une fois que nous aurons comptés jusqu'à trois, nous lancerons les premiers sorts !

Un… Deux… Trois

Rogue ne laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit à Lockhart.

Expelliarmus !

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Lockhart qui sous la violence de l'impact fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la longue estrade, et se releva chancelant.

Excellente initiative professeur Rogue !

Vous venez de voir un sortilège de désarmement mais manquant certes un peu de puissance ! Maintenant à vous de jouer !

Dumbledore et les trois autres directeurs de maison arrivèrent à ce moment là et se mirent dans l'ombre. Ils repartirent les élèves présents et Harry se retrouva contre Neville Londubat un Gryffondor de seconde année comme lui. Drago se retrouva contre une fille de troisième année et Hermione contre Parkinson une fille de Serpentard. Des qu'ils donnèrent le signale Harry, Drago, et Hermione lancèrent des sorts et gagnèrent leur duel ils attendirent dans un coin. La bataille entre les autres élèves présents fut un vrai désastre, certains avaient les cheveux de couleurs verts, d'autres vomissaient des limaces comme Surnet. Le professeur Rogue mit fin au désastre.

Bien nous allons donc vous faire passer sur l'estrade les uns après les autres comme ça nous pourrons vous surveiller de plus prêt ! Bien par qui allons nous commencer ?

Son regard se posa sur toute l'assemblé d'élèves et il vit dans un petit coin nos trois compères un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Potter, venez ici !

Daniel vous aussi !

Un élève de cinquième année arriva un sourire aussi mauvais sur les lèvres que celui de Rogue.

-« … Nous allons enfin voir où tu en ai réellement Harry… »

Ils se saluèrent, et le combat commença Daniel jeta le premier sort.

-Impedimenta !

Harry se baissa et évita le sort en se relevant il contre attaqua aussitôt

Tarentallegra !

Daniel créa un bouclier qui renvoya le sort vers le plafond. Harry continua à attaquer.

Petrificus Totalus

Daniel créa de nouveau un bouclier et le sortilège revint vers lui et sous les yeux de tous Harry lança si vite le même sort qu'ils se rencontrèrent en l'air dans une petite explosion. La bataille continua pendant dix minutes avec un échange de sorts de plus en plus intense de la part des deux duellistes.

Le professeur Rogue assez ennuyer par la faiblesse de son élève, ordonna une pause et s'isola avec son élève. Harry lui alla voir Hermione et Drago.

C'est bien Harry !

Non Drago ce type est quand même fort il ne faut pas croire !

Tant que ça ?

Oui !

De son côté le professeur Flitwick voulait aller conseiller Harry et il commença à y aller mais fut interrompu :

Non Filius n'y allez pas j'aimerais voir de quoi est capable Harry !

Mais Severus… Et son adversaire et plus avancé que lui en magie il ne gagnera jamais !

Je n'en suis pas si sur que vous je pense qu'Harry pourrait suivre les cours de cinquième années sans trop de difficultés !

Comment cela est il possible ?

Minerva Harry s'entraîne chaque jours depuis qu'il est à Poudlard et je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il vient de nous montrer !

Mais il est au niveau des fin de troisième années la !

Oui mais il est puissant bien plus que vous ne vous l'imaginez !

Rogue ordonna la reprise et Harry remonta sur l'estrade, et le combat repris aussitôt. Daniel y allait avec des sorts de plus en plus puissants sorts qu'Harry aussi connaissait mais qu'il n'avait jamais encore utilisés. Le combat dura encore un moment et Surnet voyant que le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à gagner contre Potter monta aussi sur la scène sans que Rogue ou Lockhart n'interviennent. MC Gonagall voulait intervenir mais Dumbledore était sur qu'Harry allait très bien se débrouiller seul. Drago et Hermione voulu eux aussi aider Harry mais des Serpentard de septièmes années leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger. La salle retentissait des encouragements des Serdaigle présents, des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, mais hué par les Serpentard.

Harry lui évitait tant qu'il pouvait les sorts des deux autres, ceux de Surnet n'étaient pas très puissants mais gênants par contres ceux de Daniel étaient eux plutôt puissants.

Il évita un sortilège de Surnet et se reçu un Expelliarmus de Daniel qui l'envoya voler à l'autre de bout de l'estrade et Harry retint sa baguette de justesse qu'il s'empressa de reprendre en main. Surnet profita alors de sa faiblesse pour lui jeter un impedimenta. Harry était ralentit, une sourde colère s'empara de lui quand il vit que Surnet lui avait envoyé un coup en traître, il réussit à mettre fin au sortilège et se releva la tête lui tournant.

« Ils vont me le payer très cher !!!!! »

-« Maintenant ça devient sérieux… »

- Albus il suffit maintenant non ?

- Minerva regardez le regard d'Harry il est beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude je pense que les sorts qu'ils vient de pendre l'ont énervé pour de bon !

Il réattaqua avec des sortilèges basiques, au début et augmenta progressivement leurs niveaux, Daniel et Surnet devaient en permanence éviter les sorts ou s'en protége : Surnet derrière Daniel.

Harry en avait plus que marre de ses deux garçons et il attaqua alors avec des sorts qu'il n'était pas censé connaître :

Stupéfix !!

Expelliarmus !

Les deux sortilèges atteignirent Surnet qui se retrouva incapable de bouger et fut projeté contre le mur du fond. Harry regarda alors Daniel dans les yeux. Daniel lui pris peur en voyant se regard et attaqua de plus en plus durement.

Tarentallegra

Expelliarmus

Petrificus Totalus

Impedimenta

Locomotor Mortis

Harry vit tout les sorts sortirent les uns après les autres de sa baguette et tenta alors quelque chose qui ferait tomber de haut son adversaire.

Protegio !

Un gros bouclier apparu et dispersa tout les sortilèges en arrachant une exclamation de tous sauf de Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Daniel blanc comme neige, et ils jetèrent ensemble leur dernier sort. Harry lui lança un Stupéfix et Daniel un sort totalement dénué de sens un Serpensortia. Les deux sorts se croisèrent et Daniel fut stupéfixer tandis qu'un gros cobra apparu sur l'estrade. Il commença alors à se dresser devant Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry ne réfléchissant pas lui dit de se calmer et de ne pas attaquer et le serpent lui obéi, et il fini par dire la formule pour le faire disparaître : Finite Incantatem ! Le serpent disparu mais aucun bruits ne régnait dans la salle il regardait ce qu'il se passait et vit que tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Justin lui parla mais Harry n'écoutait pas étonné par les regards de peur, qu'on lui jetait. Drago et Hermione le prirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent dans l'antre.

Dumbledore lui était profondément étonné mais ne le montrait pas il sépara la foule après avoir délivré Daniel et Surnet de leur sortilèges.

-« Tu m'étonnes Harry déjà les sortilèges que tu connais et ça maintenant… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Harry tu es Fourchelang !

- Et alors ça fait quoi ?

- Eh bien Harry seul Serpentard en était capable

- Et maintenant tout le monde va croire que je suis son héritier ! Oh non !

Ils travaillèrent cette nuit là et Harry se promis de travailler encore plus pour pouvoir résister plus facilement en duel. Le lendemain était le dernier jours avant les vacances de noël et la journée fut une des plus terrible pour Harry tout le monde le montrait du doigt ou murmurait sur son passage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Hermione conseilla à Harry d'aller voir Justin, qu'il parti chercher dans la bibliothèque. Il ne l'y trouva pas mais entendit les rumeurs, courant sur lui. Qu'il aurait survécu contre Voldemort car lui-même était un très puissant mage noir. Après avoir écouté durant un petit moment, en rage il reparti vers l'antre et sur le chemin buta contre le corps de Justin et vit flotter à coter de lui celui de Nick quasi sans tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Peeves passa par là à ce moment et se mit à hurler que même les fantômes n'étaient plus à l'abri. Le professeur MC Gonagall sorti ainsi que tout les élèves à proximité et un silence de mort plana. Elle demanda à ce que Justin soit emmené à l'infirmerie ainsi que Nick pour lequel elle fit apparaître un éventail qu'elle donna à un élève. Elle demanda à Harry de la suivre, et elle le guida vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle donna le mot de passe, et le laissa seul dans le bureau du directeur, et lui demanda de ne pas bouger et de l'attendre. Harry vit Fumseck s'enflammer et Dumbledore entra. Dumbledore s'approcha des cendres de Fumseck et regarda un moment le petit oisillon se débattre. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda Harry d'un regard perçant.

Harry je ne crois pas que tu sois coupable, mais j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu ! Quelque chose te tracasse en ce moment ?

Juste que je n'aime pas me sentir regarder tout le temps dès que je vais quelque part !

Harry si jamais tu sais quelque chose je te prie de me le dire d'accord ?

Oui professeur !

La vague de terreur s'amplifia dans Poudlard beaucoup plus d'élèves que prévu rentrèrent chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Harry Hermione et Drago passèrent leur vacances à travailler et Harry pris pour la première fois la taille normal d'un aigle il était désormais un animagus, Hermione et Drago un peu jaloux travaillèrent encore plus que d'habitude leur transformation, et à la fin des vacances ils ne leur restaient plus qu'a avoir la bonne taille. Harry lui travailla sa deuxième forme et il remarqua qu'il avançait bien plus vite que pour avoir la forme d'aigle. Il s'amusa à rester sous forme d'aigle sur l'épaule de Drago ou d'Hermione quelque temps. A la rentrée pendant qu'il se promenait dans le château ils entendirent Rusard hurler qu'il allait aller voir Dumbledore car il en avait marre de Peeves.

Ils s'approchèrent et virent une énorme inondation venant des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où ils pénétrèrent. Harry trouva un journal de petite taille noir qu'il prit avec lui. Ils passèrent la soirée à travailler dessus et ils furent projetés dans un souvenir où ils virent Hagrid se faire renvoyer du collège pour avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets. Harry ne croyait pas ça et Hermione et Drago eux étaient septiques. Les cours reprirent, et la Saint Valentin arriva, Lockhart avait organisé un événement spécial, des nains allaient distribuer les messages d'amour, et Harry en reçut un et Surnet se moqua de lui, sa vengeance allait avoir lieu le soir même. Surnet durant le repas, se retrouva cette fois-ci habillé en fille et un nain lui délivra le message d'amour le plus ridicule de l'école et Surnet fous de rage parti sans même finir de manger. Le lendemain eu lieu un match de Quidditch auquel ils n'allèrent pas. Ils étaient en train de travailler dans l'antre quand soudain Harry fit sursauter Hermione et Drago car il venait d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voie sortie de nulle part. Il leur demanda si ils n'avaient rien entendu et ils lui répondirent négativement. Hermione poussa un petit cri et parti en courant en leur disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à vérifier à la bibliothèque. Ils travaillèrent encore un moment quand ils entendirent la voie amplifiée du professeur MC Gonagall dire à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir sauf Harry et Drago. Ils allèrent la retrouver et elle les guida dans l'infirmerie ou elle leur montra Hermione, elle aussi attaquée par le monstre ainsi qu'une Serdaigle de sixième année. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid le soir même. Ils vêtirent la cape d'invisibilité de son défunt père et partirent devant la cabane d'Hagrid à laquelle ils tapèrent. Hagrid leur ouvrit en étant armé et les fit rentrer. Ils remarquèrent qu'Hagrid était assez nerveux et ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte. Le Professeur Dumbledore et un homme que Drago identifia comme étant Cornelius Fudge, arrivèrent. Ils parlèrent un moment et de nouveaux coups furent de nouveau frappés à la porte et le père de Drago entra avec une note certifiant le renvoi de Dumbledore du poste de directeur. Dumbledore avant de partir dit, en regardant le coin de la pièce où ils étaient cachés, qu'il serait toujours présent tant que Poudlard aurai besoin de lui et qu'une aide serai toujours apportée à ceux qui la réclament. Harry du retenir Drago pour qu'il n'aille pas frapper son père pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hagrid leur laissa lui aussi avant de partir quelques instructions : Qu'ils devaient suivre les araignées si ils voulaient découvrir quelque chose, et de nourrir Crockdur. Harry et Drago suivirent alors au pied de la lettre les instructions d'Hagrid et partirent dans la forêt interdite après avoir trouvé une araignée qui fuyait vers celle-ci. Equipé d'une lampe à huile, ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans une clairière, où il se firent attaquer par quelque chose de géant qui les amena encore plus profondément dans la forêt interdite. La chose les lâcha et ils tombèrent sur le sol, elle commença alors à appeler quelqu'un dans un langage humain.

ARAGOG !!

ARAGOG !!

Une très viella araignée sortie d'un trou, elle avait le poil blanc ainsi que les yeux.

-Oui mon enfant ?

- Des humains !

-Hagrid ?

Harry trouva alors le courage de prendre la parole.

Non nous sommes des amis de Hagrid, il nous a envoyer ici pour vous parler, il a certains problème il est en prison !

Il ne nous a jamais envoyé quelqu'un !

Oui mais l'école est en danger un monstre s'en prends aux enfants moldu ! Savez vous de quoi il s'agit ?

Nous n'en parlons jamais cette créature est trop horrible pour ça ! Il était déjà dans le château avant mon arrivée dans ce pays !

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Harry et Drago leur dit au revoir mais Aragog n'était pas décidée à les laisser partir.

Je ne mange pas d'humain en souvenir d'Hagrid mais mes enfants oui, adieux amis d'Hagrid.

Les autres araignées commencèrent à s'approcher de plus en plus d'eu et Harry et Drago lancèrent alors des sortilèges dans l'espoir de vivre mais rien n'y fit elles étaient trop nombreuse. Harry repensa alors à Dumbledore et vit une image de lui créant un portoloin il saisi la lampe qui s'était brisée lors de sa chute, quand l'araignée l'avait lâché sur le sol.

-Portus !

La lampe brilla d'une lueur bleutée et il ordonna à Drago de la prendre dans ses mains. Au moment où il sentit la sensation d'avoir un craché dans le ventre il vit les mandibules d'une des araignées lui déchirer la peau de la cuisse.

Ils apparurent devant le portail d'entrée du château et Harry s'empressa d'aller à l'infirmerie où il se fit soigner.

Malgré avoir failli mourir Harry était plutôt content d'avoir fait cette escapade car ils avait appris que Mimi Geignarde s'était fait tuer il y avait cinquante ans.

Le lendemain Harry et Drago allèrent voir Hermione et ils trouvèrent dans sa main un papier sur les basilics avec un mot d'elle : tuyaux.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir ce que cela signifiait. Quelques jours après eu lieu une nouvelle attaque, le message sur le mur disait :

_Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre_

Ils entendirent le professeur MC Gonagall dire que l'élève en question était Ginny Weasley, une première année de Gryffondor. Tous les professeurs demandèrent à Lockhart d'aller la sauver et il accepta et parti se préparer dans son bureau. Harry et Drago attendirent un moment car ils se doutaient que Lockhart n'allait rien faire, étant un très mauvais professeur chose qu'il avaient remarqués des le début de l'année. Ils le virent sortirent avec toutes ses bagages et sortirent leur baguette et lui demandèrent des explications. Il leur dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé tous les exploits qu'il contait dans ses livres, mais qu'il avait du réaliser un énorme travail pour tout savoir de la manière dont les vrais héros avaient combattus le mal.

Ils le guidèrent jusqu'au toilette des filles et Harry ouvrit la chambre des secrets et fit passer Lockhart en premier suivit de Drago et lui. Arrivés en bas il marchèrent un moment et virent une gigantesque peau de serpent et Lockhart tomba dans les pommes. Drago s'approcha de lui et Lockhart saisi sa baguette.

Je dirai que vous avez perdu la tête en voyant son corps mutilé et j'ai vaincu le monstre de la salle, je serai une nouvelle fois un héros, et j'écrirai de nouveau un livre, Potter nous allons tout d'abord effacer vos souvenirs !

Oubliettes

Le sort filait en direction d'Harry vraiment rapidement mais celui-ci réagit encore plus vite

Protegio !!

Le sort reparti en direction de Lockhart, qui ne s'y attendait pas et fut projeté contre le mur. Des lézardes se formèrent dans le plafond de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et il couru se mettre à l'abris. L'éboulement cessa et il remarqua qu'il était séparé de Drago. Il lui demanda en criant à travers un trou entre les rochés de creuser et de l'attendre ici et que si dans une heure il n'était pas revenu d'aller prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry parti seul et au bout d'un moment arriva dans une immense salle où une immense statue de Salazard Serpentard était debout. Entre ses jambes il appeau le corps de Ginny, qu'il couru retrouver.

Ginny ne soit pas morte je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ça, le message de la Saint Valentin je sais que c'est toi !

Comme c'est mignon, mais elle ne se réveillera pas !

Qui est là ?

Une personne sortie de l'ombre qu'Harry reconnu étant être Tom Jedusor

Vous ne pouvez pas être vivant vous n'êtes qu'un souvenir vous…

Harry vit sa baguette par terre mais n'eu pas le temps de la ramasser avant Tom, qui lui raconta comment il avait possédé Ginny depuis le début de l'année.

Oui tu es très intelligent trop même !

Que voulez-vous ?

Toi Harry, je veux savoir comment tu as pu tuer Lord Voldemort alors que tu n'avait aucun pouvoir !

Personne ne le sait !

Tu mens !

Non et puis vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça Voldemort a vécu bien après vous !

Harry je suis Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Nous allons maintenant comparer nos pouvoir Potter ceux du Grand Lord Voldemort à ceux du petit Potter !!

Il appela alors la créature que renfermait la salle.

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et laissa tomber quelque chose d'immense sur le sol de la salle. Au même moment Fumseck apparu dans une petite explosion et déposa à ses pieds le choixpeau. Harry ferma de suite les yeux et il entendit Tom dire au serpent de le tuer.

Il courut et trébucha il entendit alors des cris et ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux Fumseck venait de crever ceux du basilics à en juger par les grosse goutte de sang qui coulaient.

Laisse l'oiseau tu l'enfant !

Le basilic délaissa alors Fumseck et avança vers Harry. Il fendit l'air de sa mâchoire, mais rata d'un bon mètre Harry qui se jeta au sol et rampa vers le chapeau, ne sachant plus quoi faire il le mit et lui demanda de l'aider. Il sentit quelque chose de dure l'assommer et il retira alors le chapeau laissant découvrir une épée, dès qu'il la prie en main il ressentit une étrange chaleur dans tout son corps. Le serpent chargea une nouvelle fois et Harry lui mit un coup en taille sur la tête qui fit reculer un moment le serpent qui réattaqua une nouvelle fois et il visa juste l'épée lui transperça de part en part la tête et Harry ressenti une terrible douleur dans le bras. Il enleva le crochet du basilic de son bras et couru rejoindre Ginny. Tom riait car il allait mourir par le venin du serpent et qu'il allait assister à sa fin. Harry y voyait de moins en moins et sentit Fumseck près de sa blessure. Il ressentit au fond de lui le bonheur quand il compris que Fumseck pleurait pour le soigner, il retrouva la vue et au moment ou Tom allait lui jeter un sort il enfonça le crochet du basilic dedans et Tom poussa de terrible hurlement de douleur, et disparu dans une explosion. Ginny se réveilla peu de temps après et Harry la réconforta car elle pleurait. Il ramassa sa baguette, l'épée, le choixpeau, le journal et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Drago avait grâce à des sortilèges à créer un trou suffisamment gros pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser. Drago du se charger de Lockhart quand Fumseck les invita à s'accrocher à sa queue. Tenus les uns les autres ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de filles et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Harry tapa et attendit l'ordre d'entrer. Il laissa passer Ginny la première et lui et Drago souriants en derniers. Un lourd silence pesait sur la pièce, Harry vit le regard de MC Gonagall sur lui, et perdit son sourire, une femme rousse fonça sur Ginny, en pleure. Elle regarda Harry et Drago et les serra dans ses bras.

Dumbledore lui rayonnait, Fumseck posé sur épaule chantait un chant mélodieux, et il demanda :

L'heure des explications est venue !

Harry raconta alors toute l'histoire : L'entrée de la chambre, la perte de mémoire de Lockhart, l'arrivée de Fumseck, son combat contre le basilic.

Harry hésita à leur dire pour le journal et si Ginny était renvoyé ?

Il regarda Dumbledore qui souri.

Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux et de savoir comment Lord Voldemort à pu posséder Ginny alors qu'il n'est pas dans le château !

Harry aurai pu l'embrasser à ce moment la tellement il était soulagé. Harry expliqua alors que le journal était responsable et Ginny ne fit gronder que par son père. Harry resta un moment seul avec Dumbledore ou il lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de l'année. Dumbledore lui dit que le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il avait, oui, des ressemblances avec Tom, mais ce qui les différencier était leur choix !! Preuve à l'appui il lui montra alors l'épée qui n'était autre que celle de Godric Gryffondor, et que seul quelqu'un de bon et courageux pouvait sortir du choixpeau !!!

Le père de Drago arriva et il fut chassé par Dumbledore de l'établissement en lui demandant de ne plus distribuer les affaires de Voldemort.

Le dernier festin de l'année eu lieu en pyjama et Hermione fut libéré juste avant le dernier jour vacances. Harry comme l'année précédente les accompagna jusqu'à la gare et attendit que le train soit hors de vue avant de rentrer au château pour deux mois de solitude et de travail.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A tout ceux qui se posent la question DarkSoul n'est pas abandonnée je reviens bientôt !**_

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Dès qu'il fut rentré au château Harry parla avec le professeur Dumbledore :

Professeur pourriez-vous demander aux professeurs : Flitwick, MC Gonagall et Rogue de m'accompagner aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse ?

Bien Harry je les convoque de suite et vous partirez dès qu'ils seront là !

Merci professeur !

Il alla dans la cheminé et murmura le nom du professeur MC Gonagall puis celui des deux après avoir jeté une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. En attendant les autres professeurs ils reparlèrent un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de l'année et Dumbledore créa un portoloin direction le chemin de traverse. Les professeurs arrivèrent enfin et ils prirent la direction de la sortie de domaine la plus proche. Le portoloin s'activa et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite allée du chemin de traverse.

Professeur pourrions nous faire comme l'année dernière s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur Harry !

Merci professeur Flitwick

Par contre Potter je vais augmenter le niveau et le nombre donc prévoyez un peu plus d'argent !

Très bien professeur Rogue ! Chaque année je vous donnerai un peu plus pour que vous augmentiez le nombre de livres !

Les professeurs étaient au fond d'eux même très étonnés qu'il soit d'accord pour augmenter sa charge de travail alors qu'il travaillait déjà énormément pour son age. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par passer à la banque où Harry pris assez d'argent pour couvrir ses frais et le projet qu'il avait en tête. Ils allèrent ensuite chez la vendeuse de robe car Harry s'était développé et avait pris du muscle. Harry acheta tous les livres qu'il lui fallait pour l'année et les professeurs lui achetèrent des livres encore plus avancés que ceux de l'année précédente. Il alla ensuite renouveler son stock d'ingrédients pour les potions chez l'apothicaire, et il abandonna les professeurs sur la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarome, et se dirigea vers la ménagerie magique.

Bonjour !

Mr Potter c'est une joie de vous revoir dans mon magasin !

Merci, pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

L'œuf est toujours vivant ?

Oui plus que jamais !

Voilà je suis venu vous revoir car l'année dernière j'ai vu un serpent que j'aimerai bien acheter !

Lequel ?

Un tout vert, et aux yeux violets !

Bien attends moi ici je vais voir si je ne l'ai pas vendu !

Elle se dirigea entre les rayons et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le serpent dans un sac de cuir

Fait très attention il est très sauvage il à voulu me mordre trois fois je te conseil de mettre des gants en peaux de dragon avant de le sortir du sac !

Très bien !

Harry paya le galion et les dix sept mornilles qu'il coûtait et sorti du magasin. Il alla dans un coin sombre et parla en fourchelang au serpent toujours dans le sac.

C'est moi la personne à qui tu as parlé l'année dernière j'ouvre le sac reste tranquille !

Tu m'as acheté ?

Oui j'ouvre !

Harry ouvrit le sac et la tête verte du serpent en sortie, Harry regarda ses yeux violets et le serpent fit de même avec ses yeux verts.

Portes tu un nom ?

A ma naissance me mère m'en a donné un, Fliss

Moi je suis Harry

Très bien Harry

Maintenant que tu vas vivre avec moi j'ai quelques règles à te dire, déjà tu ne dois mordre personne sauf si je te le demande !

Oui Harry

Ensuite tu aura un jour un compagnon un phénix j'aimerai que vous ne vous bagarriez pas !

Très bien Harry

Bon tu mesure un bon mètre et demie où es-ce que je pourrai te mettre pour qu'ils ne remarque pas que j'ai un serpent

Le serpent de lui-même sorti du sac et passa dans la manche d'Harry où il descendit jusqu'à sa taille et s'y enroula. Harry rejoignit alors les professeurs.

-Bien professeurs nous pouvons y aller !

- Très bien Potter !

Ils retournèrent dans l'habituel coin sombre et activèrent le portoloin pour le retour au château. Harry alla ranger toutes ses affaires et redescendit dans la grande salle pour le dernier repas qu'il prendrait avec les professeurs.

Que compte tu faire ces vacances Harry ?

Je pense travailler un peu professeur Dumbledore !

Bien je te souhaite bonne chance alors !

Merci

Ce soir là Harry s'occupa un peu de Fliss et de son œuf et continua à s'entraîner pour sa transformation en animagus qui allait de plus en plus vite. Harry se coucha assez tard et se leva tôt. Il commença par faire les devoirs de vacances qu'il fini en à peine une heure et début ses livres de l'année. Les semaines passèrent et Harry progressait de plus en plus, il avait presque fini le programme de troisième année, Fliss était de plus en plus proche de lui ils passaient les courtes poses qu'Harry s'imposait, à parler de choses d'autres. Fliss lui demanda de passer quelques jours dans la forêt interdite, il lui répondit que cela ne lui posait aucun problème du moment qu'il fasse attention à lui. Harry s'envola ce jour là par sa fenêtre, avec Fliss dans ses serres. Harry se transforma pour la première fois en boa et en fut très ravi cette forme était assez agréable à prendre.

Harry était entrain d'utiliser la machine de musculation qu'il possédait quand un elfe de maison vint toquer à sa porte.

Mr Potter le Directeur m'envoi vous chercher il vous attend dans son bureau tout de suite

Bien j'arrive dit Harry en maugréant pas très content d'être déranger alors qu'il lui restait tout juste un mois de vacances et qu'il venait à peine de finir les livres avancés de potions.

Il parti vers le bureau du directeur et donna le mot de passe il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se décida à rentrer et attendre Dumbledore qui n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente Harry s'impatienta, Fumseck le regardait avec un drôle de regard, et Harry aperçu l'épée de Gryffondor dans une vitrine ouverte et décida de la toucher un peu. Dès qu'il la prit il ressentit l'étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps, Fumseck se mit à chanter un doux et mélodieux chant, mais la sensation qu'éprouvait Harry ne s'arrêta pas là, la chaleur se fit plus présente et Harry commença à somnoler et fini par tomber sur le sol endormi, l'épée toujours dans sa main. Un décor gris, un ciel orageux, la foudre s'abattant sur un arbre et le détruisant instantanément. Au loin une lueur incandescente, qui s'approchait à grande vitesse, grandissante. Harry vit finalement au bout d'un moment un magnifique lion à vrai dire, le plus beau qu'il n'eu jamais vu dès que cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit Harry eu toutes les informations inimaginables sur lui. Le lion le regarda dans les yeux…

Lève toi Harry !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur Dumbledore penché sur lui qui lui disait de se lever.

Désolé professeur je me suis assoupi menti Harry !

Bien je t'ai convoqué pour parler d'une chose sérieuse Harry, assied toi, voilà : Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, dans sa jeunesse s'était le meilleur amis de ton père, et il lui fut demandé d'être ton parrain, mais Black a trahis tes parents en les livrant à Voldemort, quand tu l'a détruit un autre ami de ton père Peter Pettigrow, voulu les venger mais Black le tua en même que douze moldus ! Maintenant il veut te tuer du moins je le pense car le ministre m'as rapporté que les gardiens d'Azkaban lui on dit qu'il ne cessait de répéter : « Il est à Poudlard » Black est un fervent partisan de Voldemort je te demande d'être très prudent !!

D'accord professeur Dumbledore

Harry repartit et se soir il essaya une chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pendant que le directeur lui parlait : Il essaya de se concentrer sur le lion qu'il avait vu. Harry fut très content car il ne s'était pas trompé par un étrange phénomène il allait pouvoir se transformer en lion !

Harry travailla toutes les vacances et termina tous les livres qu'il avait eus en théorie et pratique et il en était très fier, il se transformait chaque soir depuis un mois en aigle et boa, et travaillait aussi sa transformation en lion assidûment. Il en était déjà à essayer de prendre la taille réelle du lion, il avait avancé très vite car les deux autres l'avait bien préparé. Harry n'avait pas oublié de s'occuper de son œuf. Harry était en train de se muscler quand il entendit venant de l'endroit ou était posé son œuf, un bruit de fissure et alla voir et sauta de joie en poussant des cris. Au fil des minutes l'œuf se brisait de plus en plus, Harry alla chercher Fliss qui dormait prés de la cheminée de sa chambre et ils revinrent voir l'œuf, Fliss monta sur son coup en passant par sa manche et lui dit qu'il était très content d'avoir enfin un compagnon.

Les minutes passèrent et la coquille se brisa d'un coup. Une énorme gerbe de flamme sortie de la coquille et si Harry n'avait pas eu de très bons réflexes, l'armoire aurait probablement pris feu. Le brasier était de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus éblouissant et il distingua au milieu de celui une forme sombre apparaître, grossir un peu plus et tout cessa enfin. Une magnifique oisillon était maintenant, piaillant sur les restes carbonisés de sa coquille. Il avait l'allure générale de Fumseck mais en beaucoup plus beau. Sa taille était, tout de même d'une dizaine de centimètres. Harry le prit dans ses mains et le porta devant ses yeux.

Bonjour toi je m'appel Harry et voici Fliss, je me demandait si tu voulais bien être mon compagnon ?

…

Bien je peu te laisser réfléchir un peu tu as fin ?

L'oisillon piailla joyeusement et sauta dans ses mains. Harry lui donna alors quelques graines qu'il avait au préalable bouilli pour qu'il ait plus de facilité. Harry lui trouva un nom, que l'oisillon approuva par de piaillements joyeux. Etincelle.

La fin des vacances arriva en quelques jours et Harry était déçu car chaque fois qu'il posait la question à Etincelle, à savoir si il voulait devenir son compagnon, il ne lui répondait pas, mais Harry ne savait que chaque nuit pendant qu'il dormait le phénix analysait son âme.

Le soir de l'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard Harry voulu partir à la rencontre de Drago et Hermione mais Dumbledore lui dit qu'il avait du accepter quelques gardiens d'Azkaban pour surveiller le domaine et qu'il ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation de partir seul il appela d'abord le professeur Flitwick et partir tout deux a l'entrée du château. Arrivé là bas, Harry vit au loin le cortège de diligences arriver quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui Hermione et Drago descendirent de la première et virent lui dire bonjour.

Harry comment va tu ?

Bien Drago et toi.

Bien mon père n'était pas très présent, ces vacances mais j'ai…

Harry Hermione le prit dans ses bras après avoir mis un coup de coude à Drago.

Bien les enfants rentrons la répartition va bientôt commencer

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque la température baissa d'un coup alors que les diligences n'étaient pas encore toutes passées. Harry vit alors la chose la plus horrible qui lui fut donné de voir un monstre très grand marcher droit sur eux, il arriva devant eux et la dernière chose que vit fut une main de chaire putride avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry ! Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un professeur à l'aspect maladif devant lui.

Qui êtes vous ?

Le professeur Remus Lupin !

Bonjour professeur, la répartition ?

Elle est finie depuis hier soir, nous sommes vendredi et je me demandais si tu te sentais capable de venir en cours aujourd'hui ?

Oui je pense, mais hier la créature ?

Je vois qu'il est impossible de te faire oublier quoi que ce soit donc pour ton information s'était un gardien d'Azkaban !

Qui a crié ?

Personne Harry. Bien que dirais tu d'un gros morceau de chocolat ?

D'accord merci !

Harry le mangea et l'infirmière arriva pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et il pu enfin suivre le professeur qui lui donna son emploi du temps !

Harry du toute la journée supporter les moquerie de Surnet qui finirent par l'agacer, et lui jeta un sort qui le fit se retrouver tout nu en plein milieu du couloir bondé. Le soir dans l'antre Drago et Hermione lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ce soit évanoui et que le professeur Lupin avait invoqué quelque chose d'argenté qui avait fait fuir la créature.

Hermione, Drago j'ai de grandes nouvelles vous annoncer, pour commencer je vous présente Fliss, mon serpent, et mon œuf à éclot voici Etincelle mais il ne veut pas de moi comme maître apparemment, mais je ne désespère pas !!

Hermione et Drago était époustouflés devant l'étrangeté des deux animaux qui eux avaient noué amitié très vite.

Et maintenant laissez moi vous montrer mes progrès dans ma transformation en boa.

En quelque seconde un boa de neuf mètre était devant eux et ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

Félicitation Harry

Merci Hermione mais je vous ai réserver le meilleur pour la fin !

Montre !!

Et devant leurs yeux il se transforma presque en lion !

-Harry comment ?

- Je ne sais pas Drago mais je sais que l'épée de Gryffondor y est pour quelque chose ! Maintenant nous serons trois à avoir des animaux terrestres : Deux félins et un canidé !

Hermione et Drago lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les vacances, Hermione lui montra son nouveau chat et ils en vinrent à parler de Black et Drago étonna Harry en lui révélant que son père pestait contre lui car il n'avait jamais était un serviteur de Voldemort contrairement à ce que disait la gazette du sorcier ! Ils lui révélèrent alors qu'Hagrid était le nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, matières qu'ils avaient choisis avec l'étude des runes pour Harry, Divination pour Drago et Arithmancie pour Hermione, comme cela tout trois couvraient les trois matières qu'ils travailleraient ensembles le soirs avec le reste. Ils lui dirent aussi que des week-ends à Pré au lard, un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers allaient avoir lieux durant l'année scolaire, mais Harry ne pourrai pas y participé car il n'avait pas la signature d'un parent, mais il s'en moquait un peu car il pouvait si il le voulais y aller durant les vacances d'été. Ils s'entraînèrent un peu sur les livres qu'Hermione et Drago avaient ramenés et partirent se coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter**

**Une autre équation**

_Snorlax/Dragon_

Le lendemain eu lieu, leur premier cour avec Hagrid qui se déroula à merveille hormis le fait que Surnet se moquai d'Hagrid. Ensuite eu lieu leur premier cour de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin les emmena dans la salle des professeurs et leur dit que le cours d'aujourd'hui porterai sur les épouvantards. Harry, Drago et Hermione répondirent aux questions, et ne passèrent pas comme les autres pour le combattre, au moment ou l'épouvantard, s'approcha d'Harry le professeur intervins et se plaça devant lui. Même si ils savaient le faire ils étaient tous de même assez déçus. Ils comprirent que ce qu'il avait fait était volontaire même si ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Au bout de deux semaines, Harry pouvait se transformer à volonté en ses trois animaux, ils commencèrent alors après avoir travaillé le soir à jouer dans les couloirs sous leurs formes animales. Un soir Hermione arriva avec du retard dans l'antre.

J'ai surpris une conversation qui m'a intriguée. Les jumeaux Weasley, vous savez ceux qui font des blagues moins drôle que nous mais plus nombreuses, se croyaient les seuls encore debout et il parlait d'une de leur possession, la carte du maraudeur, si j'ai bien compris une carte fabriquer par les maraudeurs et qui montre un plan détaillé du château et tous les occupants avec leur nom affichable, à leur amis Lee Jordan. Et je trouve que nous devrions nous faire nous aussi une carte dans ce genre !

Hermione il faudrait connaître les moindres recoins de se château !

Oui Drago et nous ne sommes pas animagus pour rien !

Harry tu pourrais voler au dessus du château pour avoir une vue complète de haut et aussi de la forêt interdite et pré au lard.

Drago et moi on se charge de l'intérieur, nous devons découvrir tout les passages secrets. Harry une fois que tu auras fait l'extérieur, tu nous viendras en aide pour dedans !

Ca marche pour moi !

Pour moi aussi !

Merci les garçons !

Harry avant toutes choses il faut que tu dessine sur un parchemin tout ce que tu connais du château mais avant il faut que tu le survole pour dessiner les murs !

Harry passa une bonne partie de la soirée à voler et revint vers dix heures et se mit au travail.

Halloween arriva ainsi et la carte qu'ils étaient entrain de faire avait grandement avancée. Chaque soirs, ils visitaient le château et trouvaient des passages secret ainsi que des nouvelles salles, ce soir la il trouvèrent une salle au septième étage qui apparue au moment ou Peeves passait près d'eux. Ils la notifier sur la carte et retournèrent dans l'antre pour ce préparer à aller au lit. Le lendemain Harry joua son premier match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard, match qu'il perdit pour la première fois, il avait le souaffle en montant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel orageux, et commença à ressentir un froid intense, il regarda au dessous de lui et vit tous les détraqueurs, qui protégeaient le château pénétrer le terrain. Harry entendit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte la voie de la femme, et tomba de son balais, une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Dumbledore selon les dires de Drago et Hermione était furieux qu'ils soient rentraient dans l'enceinte du châtia. Le jour suivant eu lieu la première sortie à pré au lard. Harry après avoir travaillé un moment alla faire un tour en recherchant discrètement des passages qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la carte, tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Lupin.

Harry que faite vous là ?

Je ne peux pas aller avec les autres à pré au lard !

Ah suivez moi je vais vous montrer une créature que j'ai pour le prochain cours !

Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Oui je me demandais pourquoi les détraqueurs me faisait cet effet là ?

Probablement car vous avez vécu plus de chose horrible que qui conque !

Mais vous savez vous en défendre vous m'on dit Hermione et Drago !

Oui mais…

Pourriez vous m'apprendre ?

Harry je ne suis pas un expert mais je veux bien vous montrer comment cela fonctionne, mais pas de suite après noël !

Merci professeur !

Harry s'en alla content car il pourrait enfin se protéger de ces monstres hideux, choses qu'il n'avait pas trouvés dans ses livres et ceux de la bibliothèque. Son balai, emporté par le vent avait était détruit par le sol cogneur, Harry décida de d'aller voir cet arbre de plus pré et vit une entrée sous son tronc et se promis de venir y jeter un œil. Ce soir là tous les élèves dormir dans la grande salle car Black avait essayé de rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondor chose bizarre pour lui qui voulait tuer Harry !!!

Noël arriva assez rapidement et Harry reçut des livres, et un nouveau balai un éclair de feu un balai de classe internationale, Hermione émie l'hypothèse qu'il aurai pu être envoyé par Black, ils utilisèrent alors tous les contres sorts qu'ils connaissaient et ne trouvèrent rien, Harry l'essaya quand même et il n'eu aucuns accidents , la carte avançait plutôt bien, ils avaient noté un passage derrière une sorcière borgne qui allait jusqu'à pré au lard et ils en profitèrent pour fouiller un peu dans la cave de Honeyduckes,et pré au lard et ses alentours, ils découvrirent que les effets des détraqueurs n'étaient pas aussi fort et malsains quand ils étaient transformés. La fin des vacances arriva et Harry eu son premier rendez vous pour apprendre à se défendre contre les détraqueurs sans être transformé le jeudi soir.

Bonsoir Harry comment allez-vous ?

Très bien professeur ! Et vous ?

Bien ! Mais un peu fatigué !

Votre lycanthropie ?

Comment savez-vous Harry ?

Depuis que le professeur Rogue vous a remplacé, Hermione et Drago son au courant aussi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous garderons votre secret !

Merci. Commençons !

Le sort que je vais tenter de vous apprendre, est un sort qui n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard, il est vraiment très compliqué au niveau de la technique !

C'est pour ça que je n'avais rien trouvé dans mes livres !

Oui entre autre j'ai vérifié aucun livres de la réserve n'en parle !

La formule est en réalité assez simple mais avant de la lancer il faut penser très fortement à la chose la plus joyeuse que vous connaissez, et dire SPERO PATRONUM, et si tous se passe bien un patronus devrai alors apparaître et vous protéger !

Comment marche-t-il ?

Le patronus est une projection positive non vivante donc dépourvue de sentiments, en clair les détraqueurs ne peuvent rien contre lui !

D'accord !

J'ai dans cette boite un épouvantard je vous laisse le choix soit nous commençons sans soit avec ?

Avec !

Très bien Harry préparé vous pensez à votre souvenir le plus heureux !

Lupin toucha du bout de sa baguette le coffre qui contenait l'épouvantard, et ce dernier sorti sous la forme tant redoutée.

Harry senti le froid glacial l'engourdir, le voile blanc devant ses yeux, et la voie de son père et ensuite celle de sa mère.

Harry relevez vous ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?

Je voulais les entendrent encore une fois avant !

Qui ?

Mes parents !

Lily et James ?

Oui juste avant leur mort, maintenant je suis prêt !

« Quel courage… »

L'épouvantard fut une nouvelle fois sorti de sa boite mais cette fois ci Harry était prêt

SPERO PATRONUM !

Une énorme forme apparue dans la vaste salle de cours, et chargea le détraqueur, qui rentra alors dans sa boite que Lupin ferma, et Harry, lui, du s'asseoir épuisé.

« Cornedrue… »

« Du premier coup quelle puissance… »

Félicitation Harry, je suis très étonné que vous y soyez arrivé !

Merci professeur mais c'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai pu apprendre ce sort !

Harry il est maintenant temps pour vous d'allez vous coucher et mangez ceci avant.

Il lui tendit le plus gros morceau de chocolat qu'il est vu de toute sa vie.

Merci professeur !

Harry parti et le professeur Dumbledore sorti de l'ombre

Remus !

Albus vous étiez là ?

Oui et je me doit de vous féliciter pour ce que vous venez de faire !

Merci Albus

Il est impressionnant, une farouche détermination et une puissance hors du commun !

Oui je sais Remus je le surveille depuis son entrée au collège et je dois dire que c'est l'élève le plus brillant que je n'ai jamais vu !

Il y a tout de même Granger et Malfoy !

Oui bien sur mais il les devances de très, très loin.

Ils forment un trio intéressant !

Oui très, de toutes ma carrière c'est la première alliance de ses trois maisons et de plus des trois meilleurs élèves que j'ai eu ! Mais vous ne savez pas encore tout Remus !

Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

Que nos trois compères ne sont autres que les auteurs de tous les mauvais coups que subissent les Serpentard ! Ils surpassent même les frères Weasley !

Toutes les choses que vous m'aviez racontée ce sont eux les auteurs !

Bien sur Remus mais peut être aurez vous la chance d'assister à une de leur attaques !!

J'espère bien !

Bien Remus bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit Albus !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Davies augmenta les séances de Quidditch et il fut d'ailleurs ravi qu'Harry ce soit acheté un éclair de feu, car le match contre les Gryffondor allait bientôt avoir lieu. Les deux semaines qui séparée le match passèrent à une vitesse folle, Harry avait bien progressé au niveau de son patronus, il n'était plus épuisé après l'avoir lancé, et Hermione et Drago produisaient, un gros brouillard argenté. Etincelle, n'avait toujours pas accepté d'être son compagnon. Leur carte, avançait de plus en plus vite grâce aux derniers sorts qu'Harry avait trouvé dans un de ses livres, un sort d'impression, extrêmement complexe, qui permettait de transférer l'image qu'on avait en tête sur papier, donc la carte pris une toute autre allure elle était maintenant avec des textures et non plus avec de simples traits. Le jour du match arriva enfin, et le commentaire du match était assuré une fois de plus par un certain Lee Jordan. Dubois le capitaine de Gryffondor essaya, tout comme Davies de broyer la main de son adversaire, et le coup de sifflet fut donné. Harry dans sa belle robe bleu, aux contours bronze décolla le plus rapidement et s'empara du souaffle, et marqua le premier point en moins de cinq secondes. Cho Chang, attrapa le vif d'or après une demie heure de jeu et ils eurent un score de 300 à 150

Ce soir là Harry, Hermione et Drago eurent du mal à rentrer dans leurs salles communes respectives, car les professeurs patrouillaient, selon ce qu'il avait entendu dire par eux, Black avait tenté d'assassiner Ronald Weasley un Gryffondor et à moins qu'il ne se trompe lui et Weasley ne se ressemblaient pas du tout !

Les mois passèrent et la finale de Quidditch eue lieu, Serdaigle gagna mais fut suivie de près pas Gryffondor cette année, ensuit vint Serpentard, et Poufsouffle. Harry, Drago et Hermione pouvaient se vanter d'être les seuls élèves de Poudlard avec peut être les jumeaux Weasley et leur fameuse carte, de connaître aussi bien le château que leur poche, et de plus leur carte était finie et avait même la possibilité d'être modifiée. Harry avait insisté pour y rajouter la chambre des secrets, et l'antre d'Aragog. Pour fêter cela ce soir là ils allèrent dehors sous leurs formes animales et se promenèrent dans la forêt interdite, et ils y rencontrèrent le chat d'Hermione, qui jouait avec un énorme chien noir. Pattenrond, s'approcha de la louve, Hermione et commença à se frotter à ses pattes, le gros chien noir s'approcha en grognant et Drago toujours sous forme de tigre fit la même chose, Harry lui en lion, s'approcha et s'assit devant le chien, et le regarda dans les yeux, le chien noir se coucha alors par terre et se releva en remuant la queue, et les cinq animaux commencèrent alors à jouer ensemble dans une course poursuite effréné, dans la forêt interdite. Ils rentrèrent très tard cette nuit là mais heureusement que c'était le week-end. Le lendemain ils travaillèrent toute la journée, et ils se trouvèrent même des surnoms,

Harry : Flamme, pour la couleur de sa crinière.

Hermione : Ombumbrata, ombrée en latin pour son pelage gris sombre presque noir.

Drago : Snow, pour sa blancheur.

Les semaines défilèrent de plus en plus vite avec l'approche des examens, un jour après le cours, le professeur Trelawney, quand elle vit Harry et Hermione qui était venus attendre Drago à la fin du cours commença à rouler des yeux et dit avec une voix dure et retentissante :

_Ca ce passera ce soir !_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonnée de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir…Avant minuit… le serviteur… ira… rejoindre… son… maître…_

Le professeur retrouva sa voix normale et s'excusa de s'être assoupi, et il partirent dans le cours suivant la tête retentissante des paroles du professeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous :) Non vous ne revez pas je suis bien de retour à la publication. Je post un chapitre de cette histoire en attendant pour que vous patientiez, n'hésitez pas à aller lire DarkSoul ce qui ne connaisse pas la suite arrive bientot je travail le chapitre 20 mais c'est dur j'ai un flagran manque d'inspiration. Ne vous inquiètez pas il sera tout aussi bien que les précédents je m'y engage Bisous à tous :)

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Ce soir là, ils furent invités dans la cabane de Hagrid pour prendre le thé où Hermione découvrit Croutard, le rat de Ronald Weasley, avec lequel elle s'était disputée car il croyait que Pattenrond l'avait mangé. Ils rentrèrent avant que le soleil ne soit couché et Croutard fut incapable de rester en place et il s'échappa. Hermione lui courut après et le rattrapa. Harry et Drago arrivèrent et virent alors le gros chien noir avec lequel ils avaient joué ainsi que Pattenrond arriver en courant sur Hermione. Elle, surprise, lâcha le rat qui se fit attraper au passage par le gros chien et emmener sous le saule cogneur, l'arbre sous lequel était le passage que Harry s'était promis de visiter. D'un même regard, ils comprirent et se transformèrent et passèrent quelques secondes après le chien. Dans les méandres du tunnel s'engagea une course poursuite entre un chien, un loup, un tigre blanc et un lion, suivies d'un chat qui les avait rattrapés. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une cabane qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et suivirent le chien à l'étage qui se transforma en homme devant leurs yeux. Sirius Black ayant à la main Croutard.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des animaux ordinaires, reprenez votre forme !

Les menaçant de sa baguette et sachant qu'il avait tué treize personne en un coup, ils reprirent leur formes et sortirent aussi leurs baguettes.

- Black !

- Potter !

- Alors je suppose que c'est le rat que vous cherchiez depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui, et pas toi, malgré les dires de la Gazette du sorcier !

- Je m'en doutais. Je savais que vous étiez mon parrain mais pas pourquoi vous auriez voulu me tuer !

- Sirius !

Lupin passa le cadre de la porte en courant, baguette à la main, et lui ordonna de baisser sa baguette.

- Lunard, mon vieil ami, je l'ai ! Je vais pouvoir le tuer !

- Non, Sirius, pas Harry, je t'en empêcherai !

- Il ne parle pas de moi, professeur Lupin, mais du rat.

- Peter !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il est vivant ! Il a fait croire à sa mort quand il à tout fait exploser, et il s'est coupé le doigt pour que le tout soit plus plausible !

Lupin lança un sort sur le rat et devant eux apparut un homme, petit et gros qui avait les mimiques parfaites du rat. Lupin et Sirius leur expliquèrent alors qu'ils étaient tous amis dans leur jeunesse et ce qu'il s'était passé après Poudlard. Queudver nia tout mais fut obligé d'avouer quand Lupin et Sirius le menacèrent. Harry, Hermione et Drago comprirent alors toute l'histoire, Lupin serra Sirius dans ses bras en disant « bienvenue mon ami » et ils projetèrent de le tuer ensemble mais Harry réfléchit et leur dit que Sirius ne pourrait jamais être innocenté s'ils le tuaient. Pettigrow voulut embrasser Harry, mais celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing au visage en lui cassant le nez. Ils le ligotèrent et Lupin et Black se menottèrent à lui. Pendant le voyage du retour, Sirius proposa à Harry de venir vivre chez lui comme il était son parrain. Harry accepta avec joie et ils arrivèrent enfin au clair de lune.

Ils marchèrent un moment mais Lupin s'arrêta tout à coup et commença à avoir des spasmes et Sirius leur ordonna de s'enfuir. Lupin, Pettigrow et Sirius se transformèrent en même temps et Pettigrow s'échappa tandis que Sirius combattait le loup garou. Harry les vit partir tous deux vers le lac, et il entendit un cri de chien, un cri de douleur. Sans réfléchir, Harry courut les rejoindre et vit le corps de Sirius étendu par terre. Il s'approcha mais n'eut rien le temps de dire que son cerveau fut embrumé. Il vit des centaines de détraqueurs voler tout autour d'eux mais il n'arrivait pas à résister à leurs effets. Il commençait à sombrer de plus en plus quand il vit au loin un silhouette argentée venir chasser tous les détraqueurs. Elle repartit et il vit au loin un homme la caresser et cet homme lui ressemblait… Son père…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'entendit que les voix d'un homme et celle de Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître qui était la première voix mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue. Rogue et le ministre que Harry identifia alors rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et il fit semblant de dormir.

Le ministre proposa à Rogue l'ordre de Merlin première classe et le directeur arriva en disant qu'il devait parler à Harry seul à seul. Ils sortirent et le directeur fit rentrer Hermione qui elle allait très bien. Drago, lui, avait été obligé de regagner sa salle commune.

- Sirius Black va être tué par les détraqueurs quand ils seront là !

- Professeur, il est innocent !

- Harry, je suis au courant mais le ministre ne pense qu'à sa notoriété. Il ne voudra rien savoir ! J'ai donc besoin de vous, miss Granger, je pense que trois tours devraient suffire pour pouvoir le sauver. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick et je me dois de vous dire que Buck vous sera d'une précieuse aide, mais miss Granger, vous connaissez les règles !

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore !

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et Hermione se colla à Harry en sortant un objet qu'il reconnut être un retourneur de temps.

- Hermione…

- Plus tard !

Elle fit trois tours et Harry vit le temps défiler à l'envers. Ils sortirent discrètement du château et partirent dans l'enclos des hippogriffes et prirent Buck. Ils se réfugièrent dans la forêt interdite et ils durent alors attendre qu'ils se voient ressortir du saule cogneur. De loin, la scène était encore plus impressionnante, ils virent Lupin se transformer et Sirius l'amener près du lac. Harry et Hermione les suivirent et allèrent sur l'autre rive. Harry se vit arriver près de Sirius et il ressentit les effets des détraqueurs même d'ici. Harry attendit car son père allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et quand il vit qu'il n'apparaissait pas, il comprit que c'était lui qu'il avait vu. Il sortit alors de son buisson et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- SPERO PATRONUM

Un énorme cerf arriva, bien plus brillant qu'avant et plus gros, Cornedrue dans toute sa splendeur, car dans la cabane hurlante, Lupin lui avait expliqué que son père se transformait en cerf.

Son patronus fondit sur les détraqueurs et les chassa tous, il revint vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de le toucher avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il se recacha derrière son buisson avec Hermione qui était impressionnée par ce qu'il venait de faire, et ils virent Rogue arriver et les ramener au château. Ils attendirent encore un moment et montèrent Buck et allèrent récupérer Sirius qui fut très étonné de les voir à la fenêtre. Hermione lança le sort qui ouvrit la fenêtre et Sirius monta Buck. Ils s'envolèrent sur la plus haute tour et Harry et elle dirent au revoir à Sirius et il partit sur le dos de Buck. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner l'infirmerie et ils arrivèrent juste quand Dumbledore fermait la porte. Ce dernier leur ordonna de se coucher et de dormir. Un cri de rage retentit dans tout le château. Harry et Hermione s'endormirent épuisés.

Les examens arrivèrent et ils obtinrent les meilleures notes, Harry en tête suivit de loin par Drago et Hermione ex æquo. Le repas de fin d'année fut excellent et Rogue, qui n'aimait pas Lupin, révéla accidentellement qu'il était un loup garou. Lupin dut partir de l'école en même temps que les élèves. Comme ce qui était devenue une habitude depuis trois ans, Harry les accompagna jusqu'à la gare et les regarda partir, mélancolique.

Ce jour-là, Harry et les trois professeurs habituels partirent au chemin de traverse dans lequel il acheta tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'année qui allait suivre. Les professeurs lui achetèrent à nouveau des livres en plus et lui s'acheta tous les livres de cinquième année en même temps. Les professeurs en furent encore plus fortement étonnés. Ils rentrèrent au château et Harry parla avec le professeur Flitwick.

- Professeur, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien me donner des cours de duel ?

- Harry, vous voulez réellement ?

- Bien sûr !

- Très bien, je serais ravi, mais sachez que j'attendrai de vous un très haut niveau !

- Bien, merci professeur !

- Nous travaillerons tous les matins, venez à mon bureau !

- Oui, merci encore !

Harry s'en alla et commença ses livres de cours, et travailla toute la journée et le soir. Le lendemain matin, il partit vers sept heures dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Alors pour commencer, nous ne les ferons pas ici, j'ai aménagé une ancienne salle de classe, suivez-moi !

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle de classe que Harry connaissait pour l'avoir inscrite sur la carte, mais elle était entièrement changée, les murs étaient capitonnés et le sol était en fait en sable.

- Voilà ! Donc maintenant, j'aimerais voir votre niveau, donc en garde !

Le combat s'engagea et Harry perdit assez vite mais il résista du mieux qu'il pu. Flitwick n'avait pas menti, il avait réellement été champion de duels dans sa jeunesse. Le professeur, de son côté, était subjugué par les connaissances de Harry. Il faisait des choses qu'un septième année n'arriverait probablement pas à faire en fin d'année. Même s'il n'avait pas la technique, en quelques mois, il en était sûr, il le battrait facilement, ce qu'il pensa mauvais pour sa santé.

Le premier mois passa et Harry avait fini tous les livres de quatrième année en pratique et théorie plus ceux plus avancés des professeurs. Personne ne l'avait vu pendant tout ce mois mais les occupants du château ne s'en formalisaient plus. Par contre, l'état d'épuisement de Filius les inquiétant, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait.

- Et bien depuis un mois maintenant, j'ai un élève pour des cours de duel.

- Potter ?

- Oui et chaque jour, il m'épate de plus en plus. Il assimile tout ce qu'on lui dit à une vitesse folle, et il est vraiment très puissant !

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui Minerva, vous vous souvenez en deuxième année ?

- Oui !

- Et bien il est encore plus puissant et il connaît un nombre beaucoup plus grand de sorts !

- Filius, arrête s'il t'épuise !

- Oui Albus, je ne compte pas passer encore un mois contre lui... Je vais lui apprendre à s'entraîner tout seul.

Les jours suivirent et Harry s'entraîna donc tout seul. Un après-midi, alors qu'il était en train d'étudier en pratique un livre de cinquième année qui s'appelait Runes divergentes, Etincelle arriva et se posa devant lui. Harry qui, comme chaque jour, lui avait posé la question, se dit qu'il devait avoir faim.

- Harry, je suis d'accord pour être ton compagnon !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'accepte.

Harry fut un peu surpris d'entendre la voix dans sa tête mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha et flatta la tête du phénix qui siffla une douce trille qui emplit Harry de contentement. Etincelle monta sur son épaule et y resta un moment avant d'aller se dégourdir les ailes. Harry, qui venait de finir ce livre, partit voler avec lui. Ils s'amusèrent un moment et rentrèrent. Harry reçut des cadeaux de la part de Drago et Hermione. Elle lui avait offert un bracelet d'avant bras avec une encoche à baguette, en cuir de dragon et Drago envoya un livre de magie noir pour débutants avec une note à l'intérieur.

" Harry j'ai encore beaucoup de livres comme celui-ci et Tu-Sais-Qui utilise ce genre de magie ainsi que ses partisans dont mon père, et pour combattre ses ennemis, il faut déjà savoir de quelle manière il vont t'attaquer. Je te demande de me promettre de ne jamais devenir comme Tu-Sais-Qui ou mon père, fais m'en la promesse ou alors je le regretterai toute ma vie.

Drago "

Harry prit des morceaux de parchemins et répondit à Drago et Hermione.

"Drago, tu me connaîs, je n'aime pas du tout Voldemort et je ne risque pas de devenir comme lui. Je te jure donc de ne jamais dévier du mauvais côté et d'utiliser la magie noire pour progresser en magie et me défendre en cas de besoin. Bonne fin de vacances !

Et merci pour ce cadeau. "

Il écrivit une lettre de remerciement pour Hermione et demanda à Etincelle de les emporter à leurs destinataires. Il disparut dans une magnifique explosion. Harry continua à travailler un moment et un autre oiseau arriva. Il déplia la lettre qui venait de Sirius.

"Bon anniversaire, Harry ! Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que ce que je t'envoie, mais je te promet de me rattraper dès que je le pourrai. Sinon, je suis toujours en fuite et bien caché. Voilà, tu sais tout ! Bonnes vacances !"

Il regarda son cadeau et découvrit que Sirius lui avait envoyé une autorisation de sortie pour Pré au lard.

Harry écrivit une réponse qu'il donna à Etincelle qui repartit avec joie amener cette lettre. Le mois qu'il restait passa très vite au rythme des entraînements sportifs, magiques et apprentissage de tous les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lus à son anniversaire. Et la rentrée arriva.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Les élèves n'arriveraient que le soir, et Harry venait tout juste de se lever. Il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander quelque chose à propos de laquelle il avait réfléchi durant son court sommeil. Harry, durant le mois qui venait de passer, avait eu le temps de modifier la carte grâce à quelques sortilèges d'espionnage qu'il avait découvert durant une exploration de la réserve qui avait failli mal tourner. Il avait placé sur tout les tableaux, statues, portes, et tapisseries demandant un mot de passe ce fameux sortilège qui était relié à la mémoire magique de ces choses. Mais le travail le plus compliqué qu'il eut à faire fut de réussir le sort qui permettrait à la carte de connaître toutes les mises à jours au niveau des mots de passes. Le sort en lui-même était un sort de reliage qu'il avait réussi à tisser sur le sortilège d'espionnage lui-même. Incorporer deux sorts de natures différentes l'un dans l'autre n'était pas chose aisée. Il arriva finalement devant le bureau de Dumbledore et tapa à la porte.

Qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Les quatre directeurs de maison étaient présents.

- Bonjour Harry, entre !

- Merci professeur Dumbledore ! Bonjour, professeurs Flitwick, MC Gonagall, Rogue, Chourave.

- Bonjour Potter !

- Bien, que puis-je pour toi, Harry ?

- Je suis venu vous faire une demande !

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Tu veux... dit-il en montrant de la main les professeurs.

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas ! Je voudrais que vous me donniez une autorisation spéciale pour la réserve, dans le cadre de mon apprentissage !

- Harry, certains ouvrages contenus dans la bibliothèque ne sont pas à être à la portée de tous. Ce que tu me demande là mérite ample réflexion !

- Je suis d'avis, si je puis me permettre, que Harry bénéficie de cette autorisation !

- Filius, en êtes-vous sûr ?

- Oui, il a toute ma confiance !

- Professeur MC Gonagall ?

- Albus, je suis d'avis de lui donner, mais je voudrais en échange d'une telle demande qu'il me fasse un devoir sur quelques sorts de métamorphoses qu'il trouvera à l'intérieur !

- Severus ?

- Pareil pour moi, je ne vais pas gâcher la soif d'apprendre d'un élève aussi studieux mais je demande qu'il crée pour moi en contre partie de mon accord deux ou trois potions dont j'ai besoin !

- Moi, je suis simplement d'accord sans contre partie ! dit Chourave.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le professeur Chourave venait elle aussi de lui donner son autorisation.

- Bien Harry, comme tes professeurs, je suis d'accord, mais tu devras faire ce que les professeurs MC Gonagall et Rogue t'ont demandé et je te recommande la plus grande prudence quand à la manipulation de ce genre d'ouvrages ! Mme Pince sera mise au courant pour une autorisation à l'année !

- Merci, professeurs !!

Ce fut un Harry soulagé et énormément stupéfié qu'on lui accorde le droit d'y accéder toute l'année et n'importe quand qui sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et vit Mme Pince qui l'attendait devant la porte de la réserve.

- Potter, je viens d'être contactée, tous les livres lus dans la réserve même doivent y être remis après utilisation et bien sûr, ceux que vous emprunterez devront êtres rendus sans la moindre écornure !

- Oui, Mme Pince, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Harry passa la porte de la réserve qui avait été installée récemment après la recrudescence des tentatives de pénétration du lieu dit. La réserve contenait une centaine d'ouvrages rares et dangereux. Il les regarda tous et choisit dix livres au hasard mais qui l'aideraient obligatoirement pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Ce nombre de livres ne pouvait être dépassé car c'était précisément la limite imposée aux plus brillants élèves par personne. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, la liste de Rogue y avait déjà été déposée et il n'avait malheureusement pas pris les bons livres. Mais en revanche ceux-ci seraient parfaits pour le professeur MC Gonagall. Il passa la journée à lire et vint le temps après deux mois de revoir Hermione et Drago, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il regarda l'heure et vit que la répartition avait déjà commencé. Il courut avec toute la vitesse qu'il pouvait et arriva devant les portes fermées de la grande salle mais s'arrêta d'un coup. Un mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'il était observé. Il sortit sa baguette et se désillusionna, un sortilège qu'il avait lu dans livre de sortilèges avancés que le professeur Flitwick lui avait acheté. Il gardait le silence le plus complet : au loin derrière les portes, il entendait la chanson du choixpeau magique. Evitant de respirer, il essaya de savoir où était caché l'intrus qui l'épiait. Il entendit un bruit de frottements sur sa droite et son sortilège Stupéfix partit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Il murmura \\"Lumos\\" pour éclairer les environs mais ne vit rien, mais ne sentit plus la présence. Il regarda tout de même voir si il n'y avait pas un autre possesseur de cape d'invisibilité mais ne découvrit rien là aussi.

Il murmura aussi un Finite Incantatem et pénétra la grande salle, dé-désillusionné juste à la fin de la chanson du renommé choixpeau. Personne ne fit donc attention à lui sauf Drago, Hermione et les professeurs auxquels il murmura un « désolé » suivi du sourire le plus coupable qu'il put.

Le professeur MC Gonagall commença à énumérer la longue liste de noms, mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par les portes qui s'ouvrirent à la volée. Une démarche claudicante, le visage ravagé de cicatrices, le nez à moitié coupé, une jambe de bois dotée de griffes, et enroulé dans une sombre cape d'hiver, un homme s'avance dans la salle en direction de Dumbledore auquel il serra la main. Des murmures s'élevèrent mais le professeur MC Gonagall ramena le silence très vite et continua l'appel. La répartition finie, le directeur se leva et dit \\"bon appétit\\" et de succulents mets apparurent. Harry regarda à la table des Serpentard et vit Drago lui faisant un signe de la main et s'attirer un regard noir de Surnet mais Drago lui rendit en cent fois plus puissant, il était tout de même le champion dans cette catégorie. Il regarda ensuite Hermione parler avec son voisin de table et dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui fit un signe, auquel elle répondit. Son regard se porta ensuite naturellement sur Ginny Weasley, une jeune fille qui l'attirait énormément, pourquoi il n'en savait rien mais cela faisait trois ans que ça durait. Elle le regarda elle aussi et, pris au piège, il baissa la tête, rouge pivoine sous le regard amusé de Drago et Hermione qui avaient vu son manège. Après il regarda Dumbledore discuter avec l'homme qui était arrivé plus tôt et eux deux le regardèrent. Harry, étonné, se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et annonça les recommandations annuelles, ainsi que le nouveau professeur de DFCM, le professeur Maugrey. Il parla ensuite d'un événement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis de nombreuses, très nombreuses années : le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais les conditions pour pouvoir y participer était drastiques : être majeur ! Et bien d'autres…

Il demanda aussi, après avoir demandé à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, à Mr Potter de rester ici un moment.

- Mr Potter, je vous présente le professeur Maugrey qui est un ex-auror !

- Bonsoir, professeur Maugrey !

- Bonsoir, Potter !

- Je me souviens que cet été, vous avez pris des cours de duel avec le professeur Flitwick ?

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore !

- J'en ai donc parlé avec votre nouveau professeur de DCFM qui se propose de vous faire lui-même un cours particulier de duel.

- Merci, professeur Maugrey !

- De rien, Potter. J'ai eu vent durant le dîner de vos exploits et je suis véritablement impressionné, je pense que vous avez un potentiel à ne pas négliger !

La conversation dura encore un moment, et Harry put enfin rejoindre l'antre. Ils fêtèrent leur retrouvailles à leur manières, agrémentées sous forme humaine des sarcasmes de Drago à propos de la jeune Weasley qui firent rougirent de plus belle Harry et rire Hermione et Drago. Harry, suite à ça, leur montra les innovations qu'il avait mises sur la carte et ils furent véritablement impressionnés.

Le lendemain, la reprise des cours se fit le plus agréablement possible : les cours du professeur Maugrey étaient excellents, et ceux de duel étaient tous les jours après les cours et avant de manger. Et ce soir-là, dans la salle qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour le duel, Maugrey arriva et lui donna son cours : un enseignement de combat magique ponctué d'apprentissage de sorts utiles et de techniques d'auror. L'augmentation sensible d'activités extrascolaires ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Il avait tellement d'avance sur les autres qu'il le remarqua à peine. Au contraire, il se mit à apprendre davantage car il ne lui restait plus que trois ans dans cette école avant d'affronter le monde réel et peut-être même moins avant que Voldemort retente de le tuer. Harry eut même vent de l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ainsi que les agissements du père de Drago durant celle-ci. Le nouveau professeur leur fit quelques semaines après un cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables et Halloween arriva enfin ainsi que les élèves de BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang. Ils arrivèrent chacun à sa manière, un carrosse volant et un bateau et ils purent enfin tous rentrer dans le château. Il y avait, selon Drago, le plus jeune attrapeur de la coupe du monde de Quidditch : Victor Krum. Dumbledore montra à tous quel serait le juge impartial pour nominer les candidats pour le tournoi et leur annonça que les résultats seraient donnés le jour d'Halloween.

Ce soir-là, dans la grande salle, un silence de mort régnait. Deux représentants du ministère étaient présents et Dumbledore, après avoir appelé les trois champions sélectionnés, Fleur Delacour pour l'académie BeauxBâtons, Victor Krum pour Durmstrang, Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard, un nouveau nom était sorti de la coupe de feu : Harry Potter. Harry dut se rendre dans la salle de derrière et attendre que les adultes arrivent, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. La participation de Harry fut grandement débattue à renfort de menaces et autres, mais comme l'énonçait clairement la règle, tous les participants sélectionnés devaient concourir.

« Je ne suis pas pour Harry mais ce sera un moyen de plus pour moi de voir exactement où tu en est, même si je sens que ce n'est pas un bon présage » pensa Dumbledore.

Harry regagna l'antre où il se concerta avec Drago et Hermione pour savoir qui, mis à part son ennemi mortel, voudrait qu'il participe au tournoi. Hagrid, trop soucieux de savoir Harry si jeune, lui montra quelle serait la premiere épreuve qui se déroulerait dans une semaine, à savoir affronter un dragon. Ce soir-là, ayant vu Mme Maxime et Karkaroff les suivre à distance, Harry se sentit dans l'obligation de divulguer à Diggory ce qui les attendaient.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, les mauvaises blagues de Surnet n'avaient réussi qu'à apporter une augmentation de vengeances des Phantoms ainsi qu'une envie de plus en plus grande de gagner ce maudit tournoi qui lui avait volé sa quiétude. Dans la tente qui permettait de faire patienter les participants, on leur dit qu'ils devraient prendre l'œuf d'or des Dragons qu'ils allaient affronter. Harry, comme à son habitude, récolta le plus d'ennuis, le dragon le plus mauvais : un Magyar à pointes.

Le dernier à passer, il entendait les commentaires de Ludo Verpey, le commentateur de l'évènement, traitant des erreurs et tentatives des autres. Il repensa à la manière de repousser la journaliste qui voulait tant une interview de lui. Il lui avait seulement dit d'aller interroger quelqu'un d'autre si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la chasse en appelant le directeur. Elle lui répondit qu'il allait le regretter. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il fut sorti de ses pensées à l'appel de son nom. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans toutefois oublier les conseils de Maugrey : vigilance constante. Il vit son dragon noir, mortel, une queue irisée de pointes, des yeux pénétrants, capable de jeter des flammes à plus de douze mètres. Harry regarda l'œuf d'or qui était avec des autres dans une sorte de nid à même le sol du stade et réfléchit à la solution la plus facile.

Il pointa sa baguette en entendant Verpey dire qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'attaquer au dragon mais il murmura simplement \\"Accio œuf d'or\\" qui vint à la vitesse de l'éclair dans ses mains. Le dragon hurla de rage et une fois qu'il eut fini, il remarqua enfin le silence qui régnait dans le stade. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme si il venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Harry regarda Dumbledore dans les tribunes et le vit souriant en train de le regarder.

« Impressionnant de simplicité il est le seul à y avoir pensé… »

Le présentateur reprit la parole en cherchant bien ses mots, car il avait lui aussi le souffle coupé par tant de facilité.

- Mr Potter est donc… le plus rapide… Maintenant la note des juges…

Dumbledore leva sa pancarte et lui mit un 10, Croupton lui mit un 10, Mm Maxime un 5, et Karkaroff un 6.

Le stade n'applaudit pas et dans le silence le plus total, il regagna la tente où Verpey vint à sa rencontre et le félicita après l'avoir regardé les yeux ronds encore une fois. Il lui donna la date de la deuxième tâche et partit. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de stupéfaction, ce qu'il ne comprit que le soir dans l'antre avec l'aide des ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous les autres avaient fait des choses très compliquées. En deux jours, Harry résolut l'énigme de l'œuf : la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus allait lui être enlevée et il devrait chercher sous l'eau pendant une heure avant de la perdre à jamais. Harry avait déjà sa petite idée de comment ne pas avoir besoin d'air pendant une heure…


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Les cours reprirent comme à l'accoutumée, et le soir après son entraînement de duel, durant le repas, Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce qui chamboula et dirigea les conversations sur un seul sujet.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer : les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël et celui-ci approche à grands pas, seul les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourrons y participer mais les plus jeunes sont autorisés à se faire inviter par les plus vieux. La tradition du tournoi des trois sorciers, demande aux champions d'ouvrir le bal et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit respectée. Maintenant je vous laisse finir votre repas !

La nouvelle fut applaudie par les plus vieux et huée par les plus jeunes et les conversations allèrent bon train.

Le soir même dans l'antre, Drago invita Hermione. Celle-ci accepta sans hésiter, mais elle rougit beaucoup ce qui déclencha une crise de rire. Harry se dit que le lendemain, lui aussi aurait une cavalière… Le lendemain durant le repas de midi, après avoir fini de manger, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, et parla un peu à Hermione sous le regard mauvais des autres élèves présents. Il marcha quelques élèves plus loin vers celle qui, il l'espérait, accepterait d'être sa cavalière.

- Ginny !

Elle le regarda, surprise, le rouge aux joues.

- Oui ?

- Hum… Le bal de Noël requiert une cavalière et j'espérais que tu acceptes de jouer ce rôle...

- …

- Non, elle refuse ! dit une voie froide

Harry se retourna et vit tout simplement les frères de la concernée debout face à lui. Harry les ignora et reposa la question à Ginny.

- Alors ?

Celle-ci regarda ses frères avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux et accepta.

- Oui Harry, je veux bien !

- Merci Ginny !

- Non, elle n'ira pas avec toi !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu traînes avec le fils d'un Mangemort et qu'en plus tu as corrompu une Gryffondor !

- Je vois que vos opinions sur Drago sont fondées sur les erreurs de son père et que vous pensez aussi tout comme pour votre sœur qu'Hermione est inapte à se servir de son cerveau et mener sa vie comme elle l'entend, mais je suis désolé, ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher d'y aller avec votre sœur !

- Dis-moi Potter, tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire le poids face à deux cinquième années et un quatrième année ?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que vos menaces m'effraient ?

- Oui !

- Bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'avant de vouloir jouer maintenant les grands frères protecteurs, il fallait d'abord le faire quand votre sœur était en première année et qu'elle a failli mourir dans la chambre des secrets ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire ! Ginny, nous nous reverrons !

Les cours reprirent et Noël arriva rapidement. Harry reçut des livres de magie blanche très avancée d'Hermione et de magie noire de Drago. Il passa la journée à travailler dans l'antre et Maugrey le croisa dans un couloir et lui proposa un autre cours de duel qu'il accepta, ravi.

Le soir arriva et il resta dans l'antre à regarder la carte et voir si Ginny était dans le hall et l'attendait. Dès qu'il la vit, il partit à sa rencontre. Il resta en haut des escaliers face à la grande salle et la vit parler avec une de ses amies, une robe bleu pâle, mettant en valeur ses formes naissantes mais surtout elle, resplendissante. Du fard à paupières de la même couleur que sa robe, faisait ressortir ses yeux marron clair, et ses cheveux vraiment bien coiffés, lisses, et lui touchant les épaules le laissèrent subjugué. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il appréciait grandement en première année mais une jeune demoiselle qu'il aimait encore plus…

Ginny leva les yeux et le vit descendre les marches du grand escalier, une robe de soirée violette avec de petites étoiles vertes, moulant son buste musclé pour un garçon de son âge, formé par le Quidditch et la musculation et gymnastique intensives.

- Bonsoir Ginny !

- … Bonsoir Harry !

- Nous y allons ?

- … Oui !

Ils se mirent derrière les autres champions et pénétrèrent à leur suite la grande salle où ils prirent le repas, un merveilleux banquet de Noël. Les tables avaient été remplacées par d'autres rondes et plus discrètes, ils étaient censés aller à la table des champions mais Harry préféra passer plus discret et resta sur une table où il put mieux faire connaissance avec elle. Ils ne se firent presque pas remarquer durant le repas et ils passèrent un début de soirée tranquille. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore demanda le silence et invita les champions à ouvrir le bal. Ils se levèrent et Harry remarqua les regards jaloux que certaines filles jetaient discrètement à Ginny. Aucun garçon sauf les plus vieux de Serpentard lui jetait des regards noirs qu'il rendit au centuple. Harry la salua, lui prit la main et commença à valser sur une chanson des Bizard Sister's. Ginny était assez étonnée qu'il sache si bien danser, mais ignorait que Drago y était pour quelque chose. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et Harry vit Hermione et Drago se mettre à proximité de lui, et là il pu voir que Drago avait la prestance d'un enfant venant d'une haute famille… Chose qu'il répugnait… Les frères Weasley avaient quand même un œil sur leur sœur mais ne dirent rien de la soirée, qui se termina sur un magnifique slow, que Harry prit plaisir à danser. Les dernières notes de la chanson se firent entendre et Ginny se rapprocha, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, sans pour autant se toucher et elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura : Merci Harry… Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune et lui dit au revoir. Il était en train de partir mais se retourna et revint vers Ginny qui le regarda étonné mais le fut encore plus quand il l'embrassa passionnément et lui dit juste après : Merci à toi Ginny…

Elle le regarda partir et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un sourire, et passa le tableau de la grosse dame, des images du bal plein la tête.

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de tous lorsque un magnifique phénix se posa près de Ginny après un vol majestueux au dessus d'elle et tendit sa patte à laquelle était accroché une lettre. Qu'elle ouvrit très étonnée.

\\"Ginny…

Je voulais te dire que je suis prêt à avoir une vraie relation avec toi. Ce que j'ai fait hier, je ne le regrette pas et sache que je suis partant pour recommencer. Si tel est ton choix, ne fais pas cela juste pour me faire plaisir, prends ton temps…

Harry\\"

Harry arriva alors dans la grande salle, et Etincelle vint se poser sur son bras étendu après avoir fait un magnifique chant. Ginny se leva et marcha vers lui sous les regards éberlués de la grande salle arriva à sa hauteur le regarda dans les yeux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis d'accord…

Etincelle s'envola alors et décrivit des cercles autour d'eux en chantant.

« … Tu m'impressionnes, Harry il à déjà accepté d'être tien… Bien plus majestueux que Fumseck… » pensa Dumbledore.

Certains élèves applaudirent la scène, mais d'autres lui jetèrent des regards noirs comme Ronald, son frère, tandis que Fred et George applaudissaient la nouvelle tout comme Drago et Hermione. Harry caressa une dernière fois Etincelle qui s'envola et ils s'assirent chacun à leurs tables respectives. Leur couple fonctionnait bien hormis le fait que Ron devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec lui. Février arriva, avec lui la deuxième tâche et Harry se retrouva à neuf heures du matin devant le lac. Ludo Verpey leur expliqua que la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus leur avait été ravie, et qu'il devrait nager au fond du lac pour la trouver. Il disposa les champions à quatre mètres les uns des autres et donna le coup de sifflet. Harry, contre toute attente, sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort qui ne fit rien a priori, mais si les spectateurs avaient mieux regardé au lieu de le huer, ils auraient vu que quand il rentra dans l'eau, celle-ci ne le mouilla pas. La seule chose que Dumbledore, les professeurs, Drago et Hermione remarquèrent fut une sorte de tourbillon là où avait plongé Harry.

Pendant ce temps là dans l'eau, Harry regardait son sort prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il avait travaillé durant quelque jours pour arriver à modifier le sortilège Tête en bulle pour qu'il recouvre entièrement son corps, et avait utilisé un autre sort de reliage qui le reliait à l'oxygène au dessus du lac. Harry utilisa sur lui un autre sortilège qui lui fit avoir un poids aussi lourd qu'une pierre et il se laissa couler tout en se dirigeant avec un sort de contrôle de chute. Il allait très vite pour couler et en moins d'un quart d'heure, il se retrouva au fond du lac, et il se dirigea alors vers ce qu'il voyait au loin : des sortes de lumières…

Une fois sur place, il trouva un village de sirènes qui le regardèrent bizarrement. Il avança encore et trouva une place sur laquelle était accrochées aux pieds d'une immense statue représentant une sirène géante des personnes inconscientes. Ils les regarda de plus près et vit une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Fleur Delacour, un vieil homme avec la même tête que Krum (probablement son grand père), Cho Chang, un fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année, et Ginny. Il la regarda ,ses cheveux se balançant au rythme du courant sous marin, et il s'approcha d'elle. L'eau empêchait de jeter des sorts lorsqu'on était dedans mais la protection de Harry lui permettait d'en jeter sans qu'il soit gêné par l'eau. Il pointa sa baguette sur les liens qui retenaient Ginny et la fit rentrer dans sa bulle protectrice dans laquelle elle s'éveilla et l'embrassa. Elle s'émerveilla quelque instants du sort autour d'eux.

- Gin, tu as ta baguette ?

- Non.

- Bien, alors je vais devoir te jeter un sort !

- Vas-y, je suis prête !

Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle, et elle fut reliée à lui, son corps suivrait le sien où qu'il aille.

Le sort de Harry, au plus profond du lac subissant une plus grande pression que proche de la surface, était vraiment impressionnant : on aurait dit que l'eau formait un tourbillon autour de la bulle d'air géante. Il jeta un sort sur elle et lui-même qui les rendrait plus léger, et il jeta un sort de lévitation appris en premiere année \\"Wingardium Leviosa\\" sur eux, puis ils remontèrent à la surface à la vitesse d'un bouchon, peut-être même plus rapidement.

A la surface, rien ne permettait de savoir où en étaient les champions, mais Dumbledore ressentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

La remontée fut très difficile pour Harry, cela faisait presque une demi heure qu'il utilisait de la magie en continue et maintenant avec Ginny, il s'épuisait rapidement ; sa vue commençait à se troubler et la surface était encore assez loin, il força encore un peu et l'image de Ginny noyée le fit s'énerver un peu et il commença à murmurer :

- Plus vite !!

- Quoi Harry ?

- Plus vite… PLUS VITE !!!

A la surface de l'eau, des remous se firent voir, Dumbledore ressentit alors une magie familière et une montagne d'eau se souleva tournant sur elle-même très rapidement

« …Harry… » murmura Dumbledore.

Verpey, dont les commentaires hurlés se faisaient entendre de tous, disait qu'il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être…

L'eau tourbillonnante perdit de la vitesse et retomba dans le lac. Tout le monde put voir alors Ginny Weasley lévitant au sec dans une sorte de bouclier transparent, et Harry tremblant, lévitant et sec mais à genoux et très essoufflé, la baguette magique reliée au bouclier. La chose plutôt singulière se déplaça, et vint se poser en douceur sur la plage, les sorts cessèrent, puis le silence. La foule le regardait étrangement puis ce fut un véritable explosion, tout le monde applaudissait. La dernière chose que vit Harry fut le professeur Dumbledore rayonnant et ce fut le noir total.

« … Magnifiquement, incroyable… » pensa Dumbledore.

- Harry ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Ginny ?

- Elle va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je suis très impressionné par ce que tu a fait hier ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? J'ai cru reconnaître le sortilège Tête en bulle ?

- Oui, je l'ai modifié légèrement pour qu'il s'adapte à tout mon corps. Ensuite, j'ai travaillé pour qu'il reste relié à la surface du lac, car pour avoir un aussi grand effet il fallait qu'il reste en continu connecté à l'oxygène, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir de l'air frais tout le temps. Ensuite pour aller directement au fond du lac, j'ai utilisé un sort qui m'a fait devenir aussi lourd qu'une pierre de ma taille et j'ai coulé pour me dirigé vers le fond. Le sort de contrôle de chute que j'ai appris avec le professeur Maugrey m'a servi. Je suis arrivé dans le village des sirènes et j'ai récupéré Ginny. Ensuite je nous ait jeté le sort Wingardium Leviosa pour que nous lévitions après avoir récupéré mon poids normal et j'ai utilisé trop de magie, donc j'ai eu peur que Ginny se noie, donc j'ai encore utilisé plus de magie pour remonter plus vite et voilà !

« …Modifier des sorts… » pensa Dumbledore...

- Harry, tu as gagné 30 points, les deux autres directeurs ne t'ont mis que cinq points chacun, donc tu te retrouves premier ex aequo avec Diggory !

- Merci professeur, mais quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Avant ce soir pour le repas !

- Merci !

Dumbledore partit et Harry se fit soigner par Pomfresh toute la journée. Elle ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'utiliser toute sa magie comme il l'avait fait pouvait amener la mort par l'épuisement total du corps.

Le soir, il arriva dans la grande salle alors que le repas avait déjà commencé, il ouvrit les portes et découvrit une salle silencieuse le regarder. Soudain, Drago et Hermione se levèrent et applaudirent. Le reste de la salle ne tarda pas à suivre et Flitwick vint le voir et lui accorda 50 points pour de la si belle magie employée. Le lendemain, Harry put lire la Gazette du sorcier et un nouveau article à scandale de Rita Skeeter l'accusant d'avoir triché et insultant envers Dumbledore. Après avoir traîné dans la boue Hagrid, elle recommençait avec Dumbledore. Le soir-même, il en parla dans l'antre avec Hermione et Drago pour savoir comment elle avait fait pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant la deuxième tâche alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir de nouveau dans Poudlard.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Les mois passèrent de nouveau tranquillement sans qu'il ait à se soucier de la dernière tâche. Le professeur MC Gonagall était venu dire aux champions qu'ils seraient avertis un mois avant la tâche sur le but de l'exercice. Les rendez-vous avec Ginny étaient de plus en plus fréquents, les réunions dans l'antre étaient de plus en plus longues, ils avaient progressé sur la technique à adopter pour faire arrêter Rita Skeeter de faire des articles incriminant. Ils savaient d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'un animagus tout comme eux, ils décidèrent donc d'augmenter la sécurité de l'antre. Ils firent une copie géante de la carte aussi grande qu'un tableau de classe et l'affichèrent sur un mur. La troisième tâche arriva enfin. Ce soir-là, après les examens d'Hermione et Drago, durant le repas, ils mangèrent tous à la table des Gryffondors sous leurs regards courroucés et Ginny vint les rejoindre et Ron commença à faire des siennes mais Hermione lui dit se taire s'il ne voulait pas recevoir un sortilège qui l'obligerait à le faire. Dumbledore se leva et invita tout le monde à rejoindre le stade pour la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ludo Verpey leur expliqua qu'il rentreraient chacun leur tour dans le labyrinthe sauf pour lui et Cédric. Tout le monde pourrait les voir, mais eux seraient coupés du monde, à moins qu'il ne jette des étincelles rouges. Cédric et lui pénétrèrent les premiers et Harry tourna à gauche et Cédric à droite.

Dès que Harry fut hors de vue, il se désillusionna car il préférait voir avant de l'être et commença à avancer. Il marcha un moment et rencontra alors un animal qu'il avait déjà vu en cours, un ver des mers, une bête affreuse capable de respirer à l'air libre et doté de dents comme celle des requins. Sa peau était utilisée dans des concoctions soignant de la gastroentérite, une maladie très désagréable qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée, à l'inverse d'Hermione. Le point faible de cette créature était sa grande bouche toujours ouverte. Pour la rendre inoffensive, il suffisait de lui coller la bouche ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il continua à avancer après avoir une fois de plus utilisé le sortilège des quatre points qui lui permettait de se diriger là où il fallait. Harry continua à s'avancer et se retrouva prit au piège par un filet du diable qu'il avait déjà affronté. Il se décontracta et la plante le laissa libre. Il marcha encore un moment et entendit un cri, probablement Fleur Delacour. Il avança de plus en plus vite et arriva devant une sorte de brume jaunâtre : il reconnut de suite que c'était un sortilège et murmura un puissant Finite Incantatem qui l'effaça de son chemin.

Il chercha pendant un moment d'où venait le cri, mais il ne trouva pas. En revanche, il entendit clairement Krum hurler sur une route parallèle. Harry se mit à courir pour les devancer et rencontra un sphinx qui lui demanda de résoudre une énigme, chose qu'il fit facilement. Il continua à avancer et affronta un détraqueur qui se révéla être un épouvantard, qu'il chassa rapidement, mais la suite se révéla plus corsée : une bête de Hagrid barrait son chemin : un Scrout à Pétard, très résistant en magie et très dangereux devant et encore plus derrière. Il savait comment s'en débarrasser: un simple Wingardium Leviosa lui permit de soulever la bête le temps qu'il la franchise, et put voir le trophée devant lui à environ cent mètres. Il courut et enleva son sort de désillusion et prit en la hanse du trophée en main mais avant qu'il puisse enlever sa main, il se sentit attiré par le nombril : Un portoloin…

« Harry… »

Dès que ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, Harry fut stupéfixé. Lorsqu'on le réveilla, il était ligoté sur une tombe et pouvait voir une maison sur le côté ainsi qu'un immense chaudron de pierre. La douleur à sa cicatrise était insupportable. Un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Queudver, l'abominable traître qui avait fait tuer ses parents, lui coupa le bras et récupéra son sang, dans une petite fiole de verre qu'il versa par la suite dans le chaudron de pierre qui émit d'énormes volutes de fumée et des étincelles rouge sang. Voldemort sortit alors du chaudron et ordonna à son serviteur de l'habiller, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il toucha ensuite la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait sur son bras et commença à parler à Harry. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Par la suite, une trentaine de mangemorts arrivèrent et ils embrassèrent tous Voldemort sur le bas de la robe. Celui-ci fit après la demande du père de Drago un long laïus et remercia Queudver devant eux pour le travail qu'il avait accompli : Une main en argent…

Voldemort s'approcha ensuite de Harry en disant que grâce à son sang, la protection que sa défunte mère avait mis sur lui ne fonctionnait plus. Pour preuve, il planta un de ses ongles profondément dans la pommette de Harry et descendit tout en déchirant sa peau jusqu'à la bouche.

- Maintenant Potter, nous allons pouvoir comparer nos forces. Je sais que tu as été entraîné aux duels toute l'année, alors par mon fidèle mangemort, je t'en propose un.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et les liens le relâchèrent, il se mit face à Voldemort et se dernier le salua, ce qu'il refusa de faire. Il lui fit plier le dos grâce à un sortilège et lui jeta le sortilège Doloris. Harry n'avait rien vu venir, la douleur le faisait hurler, il ne se contrôlait pas pour garder la bouche fermée malgré le fait que son corps sur le sol se convulsait et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Harry se remit debout une fois qu'il eut cessé de lui faire subir le sort et Voldemort reprit la parole sous des mangemorts hilares.

- A genoux, Harry, et supplie-moi de ne pas te refaire subir ce sort.

Harry resta de marbre, déterminé à mourir la tête haute.

- Très bien, Harry ! Impero !

Harry sentit la sensation de bien être l'envahir, mais les cours de Maugrey lui avaient permis d'apprendre à lutter contre ce sort, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

- A genoux, Harry, et supplie-moi ! Entendit-il dire dans sa tête.

Il hurla à voix haute en mettant fin au sort.

- Va te faire voir, je ne suis pas ton chien de mangemort !

Le regard de Voldemort flamboya, les mangemorts ne rigolaient plus mais Harry, sa baguette bien en main, se tenait prêt. Au moment où Voldemort lança \\"Avada Kedavra\\", un sort que son bouclier n'empêcherait pas, Harry lança un des sorts les plus offensifs qu'il connaisse : \\"Ocellis Glaciem\\", censé transformer les yeux de son adversaire en glaces éternelles, le rendant aveugle et lui gelant quelque peu le cerveau.

Les deux sorts lancés au même moment se percutèrent et un phénomène inconnu de Harry et, semblait-il, de Voldemort se produisit : leurs corps s'envolèrent, reliés par un fil d'or du bout de leurs baguettes, et allèrent se poser plus loin dans la panique générale au sein des mangemorts. Un magnifique chant qui redonna espoir à Harry s'éleva et un dôme doré se fit autour d'eux. Etincelle et Fliss apparurent dans une explosion, et l'un vola tandis que l'autre vint se poster aux pieds de son maître et regarda Nagini et cracha. Etincelle contacta Harry et lui dit de ne surtout pas faiblir, car ce phénomène ne le sauverait pas tout le temps

- Je sais !!

Des boules étaient formées entres les baguettes, et elles s'approchèrent de Harry. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et il les vit partir dans la direction de Voldemort. Nagini attaqua Fliss mais celle-ci le mordit avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'eut rien le temps de voir. Les boules touchèrent enfin la baguette de Voldemort et une sorte de spectre de main en sortit et le cadavre d'un vieil homme sortit et dit qu'il avait raison de penser que Voldemort était bien un sorcier et il dit à Harry de ne pas faiblir. Une femme sortit elle aussi et il reconnut Bertha Jorkins, une femme qui avait disparut selon la gazette du sorcier depuis le début de l'année et elle l'encouragea elle aussi. Une deuxième femme sortit et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Harry reconnut sa mère et elle lui dit que son père arrivait et qu'il voulait le voir. Son père arriva enfin et lui dit qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il ne devait se laisser tuer. Ils lui dirent tous de s'enfuir dès qu'ils le lui diraient, ce que fit Harry. Dès qu'il reçut l'ordre, il s'enfuit en courant en attrapant au passage Fliss qui s'enroula autour de son bras et bouscula des mangemorts. Il courait tout en jetant tous les sorts offensifs qu'il connaissait et même un Protegio quand il entendit un mangemort tenter de le stupéfixer et fit un bond pour franchir le petit mètre du trophée et sentit la secousse signifiant que le portoloin avait marché et se retrouva à plat ventre dans l'herbe du stade, épuisé et endolori.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dumbledore soucieux au dessus de lui et il lui dit à bout de souffle que Voldemort était revenu grâce à Maugrey qui était un imposteur. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il arriva près d'eux, Dumbledore le stupéfixa et demanda à Rogue de le ligoter et l'emmener dans son bureau. Il aida Harry à se lever et il l'entraîna à la suite dans la confusion la plus totale qui régnait dans le stade. Dès qu'il arriva, il reconnut Sirius mais se tut en voyant Rogue avec eux. Il demanda à Rogue d'aller chercher du véritasérum. Quand il revint, il demanda à Sirius de reprendre sa forme, ce qui surprit MC Gonagall et Flitwick qui venaient d'arriver et Rogue qui ne le montra pas. Il donna trois gouttes du produit à Maugrey qui venait tout juste de récupérer sa forme originale après que Dumbledore ait parlé de Polynectar, une potion que Harry avait du fabriquer pour Rogue. L'homme qui se révéla être Barty Croupton junior raconta alors son histoire depuis sa fuite d'Azkaban. Il révéla donc que le véritable Maugrey était dans sa malle et une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'évanouit. Sirius fulminait et Dumbledore se pencha alors sur Harry et lui demanda de tout lui raconter depuis le début de la troisième tâche. Harry proposa alors qu'il lui prête sa pensine, comme ça ils verraient tous ce qu'il avait vu. Dumbledore lui prêta et il déversa l'évènement. Les cinq adultes trempèrent un doigt dedans et Harry aussi, car il voulait revoir ses faiblesses et les corriger. Une fois que le souvenir fut fini, ils sortirent tous, MC Gonagall en larmes, Flitwick transpirant et fier des sorts de Harry, Sirius et lui-même rouges de rage mais pour deux raisons différentes, et Rogue blanc comme un linge. Etincelle arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et soigna sa joue après y avoir posé une larme. Fumseck chanta et Etincelle alla à sa rencontre après avoir fait son travail et joua un peu avec lui. Harry regarda Fliss et la remercia. Elle lui dit que d'avoir tué l'ennemie de son maître fut un réel plaisir. Dumbledore dit à Harry d'aller à l'infirmerie, chose qu'il fit et y retrouva Ginny, Hermione et Drago qui lui sautèrent dessus, mais ne lui demandèrent pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit une potion régénératrice et de sommeil et s'endormit paisiblement sans penser à Voldemort. Harry passa les derniers jours de l'année avec Ginny, Drago et Hermione, qui par ailleurs s'entendait très bien avec eux, durant lesquels il apprit que le ministre avait fait une nouvelle idiotie entraînant la mort de Croupton Junior, qui avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Il appris aussi par Hagrid qu'il partirait durant les vacances avec Mme Maxime. Harry trouva aussi quoi faire des milles gallions qu'il avait gagné. Le banquet de fin d'année arriva et à la fin du repas, Dumbledore fit un discours qui marquerait à jamais les élèves.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne année et qu'il en sera de même l'année suivante malgré, et je suis très déçu de devoir vous le dire, le fait que Lord Voldemort est revenu. La division sera notre faiblesse dans la guerre qui se prépare et je peux vous dire que cela ne sera pas facile. Préparez-vous !! Bonnes vacances !

Harry, le lendemain matin, n'eut pas le droit de raccompagner ses amis à la gare. Il dit au revoir à Ginny qui lui demanda d'être prudent et de ne pas risquer sa vie, car elle tenait à lui, ce qui le fit rougir mais il se vengea en lui disant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce qui la fit rougir à son tour. Hermione et Drago lui firent à peu près les mêmes recommandations et s'engouffrèrent dans la même calèche que Ginny et il les regarda s'éloigner pour deux mois.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou à tous ******** Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que les autres ******** Bonne lecture à tous ******

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Harry alla à la bibliothèque et fit quelques recherches sur ce qu'il s'était produit avec les baguettes durant leur duel et trouva que c'était le Prior Incantatem évènement unique qui se produisait quand deux baguettes sœurs se rencontraient, elle ne pouvaient agir l'une contre l'autre. Il fit ensuite des recherches pour savoir pourquoi on ne pouvait avoir qu'une baguette et il découvrit que c'était du à l'élément de sa baguette. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse.

- Très bien Harry, mais je vais t'accompagner !

- D'accord.

Les autres professeurs habituels furent appelés et ils partirent tous ensemble sur le chemin de traverse. Harry donna de l'argent à chaque professeur pour qu'ils lui prennent des livres et même Dumbledore en demanda. Harry lui donna ce qu'il demandait et ils allèrent acheter tous les livres dont il aurait besoin. Harry acheta le programme de sixième et de septième année, plus quelques autres livres qu'il trouva très intéressants. Dumbledore lui donna deux gros grimoires dont les titres étaient : Occlumencie et Légillimencie. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter. Harry acheta ensuite tous ce dont il allait avoir besoin : parchemins, plumes, ingrédients, chaudrons… Dès qu'il eut fini, Harry demanda à ses professeurs de l'attendre devant le magasin en face duquel il se trouvaient : Ollivander

Harry rentra seul et questionna un peu le vendeur.

- Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que je puisse avoir une autre baguette si l'élément interne est le même que celui de la mienne mais qui ne vienne pas du même phénix ?

- Mr Potter, je suppose que cela pourrait marcher mais je n'en suis pas sûr, et de plus pour cela, il faudrait que vous ayez une autre plume de phénix !

- Tenez !

Ollivander la prit et parti dans son arrière-boutique et revint une demi heure plus tard avec une baguette dans la main.

- La fusion de l'élément dans le bois est assez rapide, vous avez de la chance ! Acacia, 27.5 cm, bonne baguette pour tous, elle a un caractère assez spécial, beaucoup de tempérament !

Harry la prit dans sa main droite et ressentit une forte chaleur. Il l'agita et un nombre incalculable d'étincelles en sortirent, de toutes les couleurs. Etincelle arriva dans une grosse explosion et se pausa sur son épaule sous les yeux gros comme des assiettes d'Ollivander.

- Mon phénix : Etincelle !!

- Magnifique, Mr Potter ! Encore plus impressionnant que celui de Dumbledore !

- Merci.

- Bien, je voulais savoir si vous n'auriez pas des gantelets porte-baguette ?

- Oui, bien sûr, en cuir de Magyar à pointes !

- J'en prendrais une paire !

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si, et je peux vous dire que j'y arriverai !!

- Bien, Mr Potter !

Il paya ce qu'il lui devait et partit. Tous retournèrent alors au château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir remercié les professeurs, Harry partit dans sa chambre et mis ses gantelets, et rangea ses deux baguettes. Il suffisait d'exercer une légère pression avec son poignet pour que la baguette sorte automatiquement de son logement et vienne dans la main de son propriétaire. Il s'entraîna et l'exercice se révéla facile. Il commença alors à travailler ses nouveaux livres.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Harry était en vacances et jamais il n'avait autant travaillé : exercices de musculation, combat magique, programme des deux dernières années, et livre sur l'Occlumencie, transformations quotidiennes en animagus, exploration de Poudlard et forêt interdite, il rajouta même Pré-au-lard sur la carte : avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait visité chaque magasin et inscrit même les alentours de Pré-au-lard, correspondance avec ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie, bref un mois très rempli. Il était minuit et Harry avait maintenant quinze ans. Il vit au loin arriver quatre hiboux. Il soulagea le plus chargé qui se révéla être celui de Drago,

Cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, mon père est furieux de ce que tu a réussi à faire à la fin de l'année mais moi j'en suis ravi. Ce n'est pas la joie ici, mon père me harcèle pour que j'entre au service de sa face de serpent de maître dès que j'ai fini mes études, chose qui n'arrivera pas !!

Je t'envoie ces quelques livres de magie noire que j'ai trouvé chez moi.

Sers-t-en, mais à bon escient !!

Il déballa le paquet et vit des livres aux titres qui feraient frémir n'importe qui ! Il prit ensuite la lettre qui se révéla être celle de Ginny.

Mon bébé

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques ! Je me demande si le temps ne fait pas exprès de ralentir pour nous séparer plus longtemps !

Joyeux anniversaire

Son cadeau était une simple bague en argent sur laquelle étaient gravées ses initiales et à l'intérieur celles de Ginny. Harry se promit de lui faire un magnifique cadeau pour Noël et son anniversaire mi-août.

Il prit une autre lettre qui venait de Sirius.

Cher filleul

Joyeux anniversaire !!

Je te demande d'être prudent plus que jamais avec le retour de Voldemort et surtout de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant mais je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait à la fin de l'année.

Sirius qui t'aime !!

Son cadeau à lui était un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch durant ces cent dernières années.

Il prit la dernière lettre qui venait de Hermione.

Harry mon ami

Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire !! Je suis en France avec mes parents et je peux te dire que c'est merveilleux, j'ai trouvé mon cadeau dans une vieille rue magique et je pense que cela te fera certainement plaisir !

Bonne fin de vacances !!

Il ouvrit son paquet et trouva une sorte de petite poupée avec une note dessus :

Dites « Réveille-toi » et la poupée se transformera en votre mannequin qui pourra vous servir pour combattre. Encaisse à cent pour cent les sorts, même les impardonnables, résiste au feu !!

Harry fut très content d'avoir une cible. Il lui jeta même un sort pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir seule. Le lendemain, il répondit aux lettres et continua à travailler. Il restait maintenant un jour avant l'anniversaire de Ginny, et plus de la moitié de la somme gagnée pour avoir remporté le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait lu la Gazette du sorcier tous les jours pour trouver un cadeau spécial pour Ginny et avait vu par la même occasion que le journal avait renvoyé Rita Skeeter car Hermione l'avait capturée pendant la dernière tâche, faisait paraître tous les jours des articles qui l'insultait lui et Dumbledore. Il acheta alors une magnifique robe bleu nuit finissant en dégradé à Ginny ainsi qu'une bague ornée d'une opale, monté sur un anneau d'or et d'argent, un collier de perles, et de petite créoles en or, des magnifiques gants blancs montant jusqu'aux coudes, et des bottines allant avec. Il envoya la somme demandée et reçut le tout quand Etincelle revint du voyage. Il jeta un sortilège pour que la robe s'adapte toujours parfaitement à son corps, grava une petite rune de propreté qui permettrait que la robe ne soit jamais salie ou abimée. Il jeta le même sort et grava la même rune sur les bottines et les gants. Il enveloppa le tout dans les boites prévues à cette effet et écrivit sa lettre.

Mon ange

Joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tout ceci te plaira. J'ai choisi le plus beau cadeau pour la plus belle des filles. Ne te fais pas de soucis ces objets grandiront avec toi et ne se saliront jamais, donne la lettre ci-jointe à ta mère et ne pose pas de questions, cela gâcherait la surprise que je veux te faire.

J'ai hâte de te revoir

La lettre pour Mm Weasley était tournée comme ceci :

Mm Weasley,

Je suis Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si votre fille vous a parlé de moi mais nous sortons ensemble depuis Noël. Je projette de l'inviter chez Mr Cassandre pour une soirée dansante à Venise. Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà d'accord, mais m'a imposé une condition : celle que vous soyez présents vous et votre mari, le professeur Dumbledore sera là aussi. Il se propose de vous payer des robes de soirées mais j'ai moi-même refusé. Vous serez mes hôtes et par la même occasion je me charge de vous payer ces tenues de soirées.

Je joins à cette lettre une lettre que vous donnerez au vendeur du chemin de traverse, il saura quoi en faire ! Je suppose que vous n'accepterez pas mais tout est payé d'avance donc vous ne pouvez pas refuser, sinon l'argent sera perdu !!

Salutations

Harry Potter.

Ps : Ginny n'est au courant de rien, ne lui dites rien, je veux que ce soit une surprise parfaite.

Harry envoya Etincelle porter son cadeau à Ginny et bientôt lui aussi recevra la commande qu'il avait passée le matin même avec un hibou du collège.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard !

- Maman, je ne suis même pas maquillée !

- Tu es beaucoup plus belle sans maquillage et cette robe te va à ravir, Harry a vraiment bon goût.

- Bon d'accord, je suis prête.

Ils touchèrent le portoloin qui s'activa. Les trois membres de la famille Weasley se retrouvèrent devant un gondolier qui les invita à monter sur sa gondole magique. Un autre homme avec un violon monta avec eux. Le gondolier donna un coup de baguette sur sa gondole qui se mit à avancer toute seule, il fit apparaître un violon et dit à Ginny que ce morceau était pour elle, pour honorer sa beauté. Ils jouèrent un concerto de Bach pour deux violons. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux tellement le morceau était beau, et Mr Weasley était derrière sa femme et la tenait par la taille. Le voyage passa plutôt vite sous cette musique merveilleuse.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius, sous forme de chien, se mit sous la table de Dumbledore et attendit tandis que Harry faisait la connaissance du ministre de la magie Italien et de sa femme. Harry avait une table éloignée de quelques mètres de celle de Dumbledore. Lui et le ministre parlaient de la désertion d'Azkaban et de la fuite des prisonniers. Harry partit s'asseoir à sa table et attendit que le bal suivi du repas commence. Il vit arriver Ginny les yeux rougis et se cacha. Etant les derniers invités, après avoir été présentés au ministre par Dumbledore, le bal commença. Tous les convives se mirent en cercle et attendirent que la musique commence. Dès les premières notes de la grande valse brillante de Chopin, Mm Weasley poussa Ginny sur la piste. Elle, rouge de honte, ne savait pas quoi faire quand quelqu'un arriva par derrière et la retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle ne sut pas quoi faire mais se laissa guider par ses pas. Ils valsèrent un moment puis le reste de la foule les rejoignirent, les musiques s'enchaînèrent pendant une heure, puis à la dernière note de la dernière musique :

- Ginny joyeux anniversaire, ma douce !

- Harry c'est toi…

- Chut… embrasse moi…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser attendu depuis presque deux mois. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et ses parents les rejoignirent.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley

- Mr Weasley

- Harry

Le repas était exquis, il s'entendait très bien avec ses parents et les appréciait beaucoup. Harry vit Dumbledore glisser sous la table une assiette elle aussi remplie de délicieux mets sous la table. Le repas continua, ils en étaient au dessert lorsqu'un froid intense se fit sentir. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et deux détraqueurs entrèrent. Dumbledore réagit très vite et sous les yeux étonnés de tous, Harry aussi. Presque simultanément deux patronus, un phénix et un énorme cerf jaillirent de leurs baguettes et chargèrent les détraqueurs. Mr Weasley, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était très étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle Harry avait réagi. Il rangea sa baguette, toutes menaces écartées, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Une vingtaine de mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle.

- Rangez votre baguette, Dumbledore, ou nous les tuons tous !

Dumbledore la rangea et demanda pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Notre maître le Seigneur de Ténèbres a besoin de fonds, nous devons donc capturer le ministre Italien et sa femme pour avoir une rançon, alors où sont-ils ?

Harry revoyait les images de la troisième tâche : il repensa à la facilité avec laquelle il aurait pu mourir et pensa que Ginny était là et que si elle mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Je ne fuirai plus jamais devant Voldemort et ses hommes.

Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et Dumbledore le vit.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot…

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la table et murmura Portus

La table s'illumina et Ginny et ses parents disparurent mais pas Harry.

« … »

- Et toi, hurla une voix de femme mangemort.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir Dumbledore tirer sa baguette que le mangemort avec qui il avait parlé était stupéfixé. La bataille s'engagea. Certaines personnes parmi les invités combattirent mais très peu. Sirius sortit de sous la table et s'engagea dans la mêlée.

- Restes où tu es !

Harry comprit que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait mais il s'était promis de ne plus fuir. Les gens les plus proches de lui virent alors deux baguettes apparaître, une dans chaque mains, et stupéfixer le mangemort qui allait les attaquer. Voir un autre des leurs tomber, il commencèrent à attaquer Harry qui se défendit avec tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Le ministre qui était assez proche de lui fut stupéfait de voir qu'un si jeune garçon connaisse autant de sorts et qu'il n'ait pas peur de se battre à un contre deux. Fliss qui était autour de sa taille, remonta par son cou et se jeta sur un mangemort qu'elle mordit à la gorge de laquelle un flot de sang se déversa, et il tomba mort avant de s'en être rendu compte. Un mangemort arriva à s'approcher du ministre en passant entre Dumbledore et Sirius, Harry le vit au dernier moment et lui jeta un sort qui le transforma en glace, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder s'il avait réussi à le toucher car un autre mangemort était face à lui. Le ministre était blanc comme un linge, Harry Potter venait de lui sauver la mise et personne ne faisait rien pour aider ce jeu garçon qui se battait courageusement. Durant un moment encore, la bataille continua, lui et Dumbledore avaient stupéfixé le reste des mangemorts, seul Sirius se battait encore contre un mangemort qui venait de perdre sa cagoule, et qui se révéla être une femme qui n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il avait vu dans la Gazette du sorcier. Ils parlaient tout en combattant et Harry comprit que cette femme était la cousine de son parrain.

- Avada Kedavra…

La lumière verte atteignit Sirius qui tomba au sol sur le ventre, sa tête saignant à cause des marches sur lesquelles il était tombé. Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes, et Dumbledore ne vit que le rayon vert qui toucha Bellatrix en pleine tête, et Harry en pleurs courut vers Sirius, mais le mal était déjà fait, Harry Potter venait d'assassiner Bellatrix Lestrange devant lui et trente autres personnes.

« … Tout juste quinze ans et déjà capable de lancer le sort de mort sans paroles… »

Harry avait rangé ses baguettes dans les gantelets et tenait maintenant la tête de Sirius entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux de son parrain, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se fermer et se redressa et regarda Dumbledore.

« … Au-delà des larmes… Si triste… Trop vu… Si jeune… »

Tous les convives furent étonnés par la tristesse dans les yeux du survivant, et ils purent tous voir une grande puissance émanant de lui quand un des mangemorts proche de Dumbledore, essaya de relever car un sortilège de mort l'atteint avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose.

Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et s'apprêta à lui dire de fuir mais une troupe d'auror d'élite arriva en transplanant, et somma Harry de poser sa baguette. Dumbledore essaye d'intervenir mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

- Harry, pose ta baguette, ça va s'arranger !

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez comme moi que ce que j'ai fait mérite la prison à vie et vous savez aussi tout comme moi ce qu'il se passera si j'y vais ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, dites à Ginny que je l'aime plus que tout. Enterez Sirius dignement… 

Dumbledore vit Harry lever sa baguette, et protégea le reste des invités dès qu'il entendit le sort qu'il allait prononcer. Un éclair de bronze illumina la salle et un souffle énorme se fit sentir, lorsqu'il purent rouvrir les yeux la moitié du restaurant avait disparue, jusqu'au bouclier crée par Dumbledore, et Harry avait disparu et les aurors était en mauvais état sur le sol.

«…Trop puissant…mais pas assez pour vaincre Voldemort… Bonne chance… Ne fais pas de bêtises… »

Le Survivant assassin et victime ?

Hier lors de la soirée dansante, chez Cassandre, le restaurant le plus convoité d'Italie une troupe de mangemorts, a attaqué dans le but de kidnapper le ministre de la magie Italien mais le très réputé directeur, Dumbledore était présent pour contrôler la situation, ainsi que le meurtrier Sirius Black dont Dumbledore a témoigné de son innocence, sous véritasérum.

Un témoin nous raconte que le jeune Potter a renvoyé la famille de sa petite amie et elle-même chez eux en créant un portoloin, et c'est « jeté » dans la bataille : « Impressionnant pour un jeune garçon, ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis »

Le parrain du jeune Potter a été tué par la mangemort Béllatrix Lestrange, et elle-même à son tour a subi le courroux du jeune garçon en recevant dans le visage le sortilège de mort.

« Après avoir vengé la mort de parrain, il a sauvé le professeur Dumbledore en tuant un mangemort qui essayait de se relever »

La brigade d'élite des aurors Italiens est arrivée et a vu le jeune Potter debout, au milieu des corps stupéfixés par lui-même, le professeur Dumbledore et le regretté Sirius Black, et ceux morts des deux mangemorts tués de sa propre baguette, et ont essayé de le calmer pour pouvoir l'interpeller pour les deux meurtres qu'il venait de commettre.

« Le sortilège qu'a lancé le jeune Potter était inconnu de moi mais je peux vous dire qu'il a fait beaucoup de dégâts »

Certes, la moitié du restaurant a été détruite et si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas protégé les invités de cette soirée, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus que les treize aurors blessés qui eux non plus, entre autres, non jamais eu à faire à un sort de cette ampleur.

Nous pouvons donc nous demander si nous devons considérer Harry Potter comme assassin ou victime... Lorsqu'on arrive à se battre aux côtés de Dumbledore, n'est-on pas responsable et entièrement conscient de ses actes ?

L'audience pour juger de cette affaire aura lieu vendredi prochain au ministère de la magie Italien. Nos envoyés spéciaux seront là-bas et aussi à Poudlard pour interroger les élèves au sujet du jeune Potter.

Dumbledore, à la fin de la soirée, a clamé au ministre le retour de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Il affirme même que c'est le jeune Potter qui l'a vu revenir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait trois mois que Harry avait disparu mais le professeur Dumbledore savait qu'il allait bien car Harry lui envoyait son phénix de temps en temps. Son frère l'avait rencontré dans le sud de l'Angleterre, et l'avait pris pour élève, mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre de lui depuis un mois et il commençait à s'inquiéter. La réponse que son frère venait de lui envoyer ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde :

Albus mon frère,

Je ne sais pas où est parti Harry, mon entraînement a pris fin la semaine dernière, et je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais en trois mois alors qu'il m'a fallu des années pour y parvenir. Depuis le premier jour, je suis époustouflé : seulement quinze ans, et plus fort que beaucoup d'entre nous. 

Trois long mois que Harry était parti et toujours pas de nouvelles, ses affaires avaient disparu, et personne ne l'avait jamais revu. Hermione, Drago et Ginny passaient leur temps ensemble et essayaient de se remonter le moral mais sans savoir ce qu'il devenait, ce n'était pas une chose facile. Les journaux ne les aidaient pas : leurs articles disaient qu'il y avait une dizaine d'aurors sur ses traces, mais que pour l'instant cela se révélait infructueux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny,il ne se fera pas attraper, et nous savons plus que quiconque de quoi il est capable

- Oui, il reviendra de lui-même, pas de soucis.

Poudlard était en émoi ; les professeurs aussi avaient tous subi un interrogatoire poussé et personne ne savait où avait disparu leur élève préféré. Même Rogue avait perdu sa méchanceté habituelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter  
Une autre équation  
Snorlax/Dragon

L'année s'était écoulée, et personne n'avait revu Harry, ni eu de nouvelles ; les buses avaient été finies la veille, et Dumbledore, dans son bureau, discutait avec le professeur Tofty, un homme encore plus vieux que lui, quand Etincelle apparut dans son bureau, une lettre dans le bec qu'il s'empressa de lire.

Professeur Dumbledore

Je suis désolé mais j'ai été très occupé et les aurors qui me recherchent ne me facilitent pas la tâche. J'ai pu, lors d'une sortie, capturer un mangemort isolé, et utiliser la légillimencie sur lui. J'ai découvert que Voldemort allait lancer lui-même une attaque sur Poudlard dans l'espoir de me retrouver, je n'ai pas pu obliger le mangemort à lui dire que je n'étais pas là-bas car le sort l'a tué. L'attaque aura lieu ce soir, je viendrai mais je ne sais pas si je suis apte à réaliser la prophétie, je ne vais pas tarder à arriver. Une affaire urgente, je pense être la à midi.  
À tout à l'heure !

Harry Potter.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Voldemort va attaquer ce soir !

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous content ?

- Car Harry Potter vient de me dire qu'il sera là !

« Dommage que les élèves ne soit pas déjà chez eux.. »

Tous les professeurs furent mis au courant et les cours furent annulés pour préparer le château.

- Ecoutez-moi, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le silence dans la grande salle se fit immédiatement.

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un informateur, cette lettre me disait que Lord Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard ce soir. C'est pourquoi vos cours sont annulés cet après midi, la personne qui m'a informé ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

La nouvelle aurait été accueillie par des applaudissements si Voldemort n'avait pas menacé Poudlard.

Les élèves posèrent des questions auxquelles Dumbledore et les professeurs essayèrent de répondre.

- Professeurs, qui sera assez fou pour essayer de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Surnet ! S'offusqua McGonagall.

- J'ai posé une question !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un homme à en juger par sa démarche entra dans la grande salle, une cape de montagne, de couleur bleue lui recouvrant le corps et la tête arriva.

- Mr le directeur, professeurs, dit-il en regardant la table où ils étaient tous assis.

- J'ai posé une question, qui osera se battre contre le maître de mon père ?

Plusieurs Serpentard, de dernière année se levèrent et commencèrent eux aussi à montrer leur penchant pour Voldemort. Une voie s'éleva alors de la capuche bleue

- Le même qui a tué ton père, Surnet !

- Qui ?

- Moi !

Le silence était lourd de conséquences. Les quatre Serpentard qui avait montré leur penchant pour Voldemort se levèrent, baguette à la main. Harry regarda les professeurs et leur fit un signe. Surnet et les trois septième année s'avancèrent, baguettes pointées sur son torse. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un geste, ils se retrouvèrent stupéfixés, et bâillonnés.

- Professeurs, m'aideriez-vous à créer des portoloins pour les élèves ? J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre au ministre en me faisait passer pour vous pour qu'il écrive à tous les parents et qu'ainsi ils viennent chercher les élèves à la gare de King Cross.

- Mais bien sûr !

Les professeurs et cette personne créèrent alors des portoloins, et ils guidèrent tous les élèves jusqu'au portail d'entrée où ils disparurent tous les uns après les autres.

- Professeurs, nous devons mettre des défenses sur le château car s'il le détruit, le seul rempart contre le mal partira avec lui !

- Harry, comment vas-tu faire dès qu'il sera là ?

- Professeur Rogue, je sais que vous êtes un ex-mangemort, et je vous demande alors de ne pas vous exposer inutilement. Que ferions-nous sans un maître des potions ?

- Potter…

- Severus, il a raison !

- Très bien, Albus !

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'irai seul sur le terrain, la prophétie me relie à lui et je ne veux prendre de risque, et je sais qu'il attaquera en petit nombre !

Les professeurs passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à ériger les défenses du château. Pour protéger Pré au lard le directeur avait enlevé la barrière anti-transplannage du parc mais pas celle du château, de cette manière Voldemort le verrai dès qu'il arrivera dans la région et n'aura alors pas besoin de passer par le village et tous détruire par la même occasion.

Harry dans sa chambre se préparait, l'heure allait bientôt arriver, et Voldemort avec. Il n'était pas effrayé par la mort, cela faisait un an qu'il jouait avec sa vie. La chose qui lui faisait peur à ce moment-là était de faire mourir un innocent par sa faute. Harry se prépara mentalement au combat qui l'attendait, et descendit dans la grande salle… Les portes s'ouvrirent au ralenti : il vit le professeur Dumbledore soucieux, MC Gonagall effondrée, Flitwick blanc et Rogue les points sérés, les autres professeurs portaient sur le visage une expression indéfinissable, entre la peur et le regret…

Harry n'entendit pas vraiment les paroles que chaque professeur lui dit, il prit juste McGonagall dans ses bras, et regarda Rogue dans les yeux, et celui-ci lui serra la main après avoir mis une main sur son épaule…

Il put voir le poids de l'âge, et une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Dumbledore, ce qui lui fendit le cœur.

- Cette tâche m'incombe, professeur, et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'attendra pas que je sois prêt !

- Harry…

Une larme coula sur la joue du vieil homme et vint se perdre dans sa barbe une fois qu'il l'eut prit à son tour dans ses bras…

En bas du parc, ils virent une vingtaine de formes sombres, et Harry commença à sortir à leur rencontre.

Cette impression de ralenti se refit sentir, ses pas le portèrent encore et encore toujours plus près de ce qui serait probablement son dernier combat…

Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps, il lança ses hommes contre lui. L'assaut fut d'une puissance phénoménale, les mangemorts lancèrent des sorts contres lesquels peu de sorciers sauraient se défendre, mais Harry se défendit comme un diable, les mangemorts tombèrent sous ses sorts combinant magie noire et magie blanche. Certains sorts, qu'il employait ne faisaient pas que tuer les mangemorts rapidement, mais les faisaient pour certains perdre des membres, ou d'autre dont la violence de l'impact leur brisait le nuque. Du château, Dumbledore se souvint alors de sa jeunesse : certes, elle n'avait pas été facile, perdre ses parents, relié à une prophétie, mais qu'est ce qui faisait q'un garçon de quinze ans puisse être aussi puissant, se sentiment ne fit que renforcer celui d'impuissance, qui le rongeait…

Dix-sept mangemorts tombés, plus que deux et il restera le plus gros morceau… sorts après sorts, esquives après esquives…18… Le père de Drago ici… Tant pis, il le mérite… Avada…Esquive… Le père de Drago au sol… mort…

- Des poussières… Joins-toi à moi…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le ferai pas…

- Tu vas devoir mourir…

- Je prends le risque… Pour ceux que j'aime…

Voldemort attaqua de suite, un sort qui l'aurait tué si il n'avait pas eu de réflexes développés lors des entraînements de Quidditch, et de combats… Les membres du ministère arrivèrent mais n'intervinrent pas, le duel avait commencé… Ils se positionnèrent un peu à l'écart et regardèrent ce jeune garçon combattre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps en leur donnant une leçon d'humilité, eux fidèles aurors du ministère, incapables de résister contre Lord Voldemort, mais surtout trop faibles. Le combat s'éternisait, Harry était à bout de force et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ce à quoi il s'était attaqué : son corps était contusionné, maculé de sang de terre, sa main gauche était cassée, mais il souriait devant la mort… Voldemort était très mécontent qu'un jeune puisse autant lui résister, mais surtout avec une telle puissance et maîtrise, ce qui expliquait son état, blessé, une cuisse déchirée dans toute sa longueur, un sort dangereux, très dangereux, tout comme lui… Au sol, Harry perdait espoir, Voldemort disposait de sa vie maintenant, il était trop affaibli pour combattre, démotivé que ses efforts d'une année tombent, si rapidement et soient inutiles contre le meurtrier de ses parents… Une larme perla, le long de sa joue… Un rire froid et cruel, le même qui l'avait hanté en présence des détraqueurs… Voldemort leva sa baguette avec dans les yeux une leur de folie…

« … Allongé dans la boue, la fin est proche… »

Ses yeux injectés de sang distinguèrent dans l'obscurité grandissante, une leur dans cet abîme sans fond… Etincelle… Descendant du ciel… Se paupières se fermèrent… Sur l'image, la plus douce du monde… Ginny… N'ABANDONNE PAS… Une secousse, au fin fond de son cœur… Je vais essayer…

Voldemort le bras toujours étendu vers le ciel ne vit qu'une énorme boule lumineuse sortir de la baguette de cet enfant, brûlante… Sous ses yeux ses propre mains se consumèrent, puis ses avant bras, et ainsi de suite, se rapprochant inexorablement de son cœur, son âme se fit arracher de ce corps désormais sans vie, voulut s'enfuir, mais la puissance de la lumière la rattrapa, et l'aspira pour enfin la consumer totalement…

Harry ferma les yeux, et ce fut le silence…

Les aurors virent face au jeune garçon un trou de douze mètre de largeur, et de la moitié en profondeur au fond duquel, il ne retrouvèrent qu'un tas de cendres encore fumantes qui se dispersèrent dans l'immensité bleue sous un ciel libre de tout nuage, et parsemé d'étoiles dont la plus brillante était Sirius…

Blancheur immaculée…

- Mon fils, ton père est fier de toi…Papa…

- Moi aussi, mon ange… Maman…

- Et moi donc, mon garçon… Sirius…

- Mais il n'est pas l'heure de nous rejoindre, il te reste une tâche à encore accomplir… Maman…

Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Tous les professeurs au dessus de lui, souriant, riant… Sauf Dumbledore… Dans le fond de la salle, une dizaine d'aurors le surveillaient, baguette en main.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Ils sont là pour ton audience… Je suis…

- Pourquoi ?

- Les meurtres que tu as commis…

- De simples mangemorts…

- Je ne peux…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton sort a détruit cinq aurors qui ont essayé de t'aider en transplanant derrière Voldemort…

- …

L'audience eut lieu une semaine après, une fois remis de ses blessures, en plein air en guise d'exemple. Les raisons invoquées furent l'assassinat de vingt-quatre personnes. La peine : en raison d'un trop jeune âge, la prison à vie à Azkaban sera écartée. Le jury déclare : coupable au bannissement à vie et destruction de votre baguette magique… 27.5 cm bois de houx plume de phénix… Mais la deuxième raison est de loin la plus importante : utilisation de magie noire, assimilée aux utilisations des forces du mal… Et une trop grande puissance… Risque d'avoir un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres… Peine : coupable… Bannissement à vie et destruction de votre baguette 27.5 cm bois de houx et plume de phénix… Interdiction d'approcher le moindre sorcier… Exécution immédiate… Vous auriez du être plus prudent…

Harry hurla, clama son innocence, implora l'aide ses meilleurs amis. Ils le regardèrent, les yeux rougis et lui tournèrent le dos… Ginny fondit en larmes et s'enfuit en courant… Professeur Dumbledore… Le poids de la vieillesse… lui tournant le dos…

Sur le chemin qu'avait laissé la foule, les aurors le traînèrent et le jetèrent au sol en lui montrant la sortie au loin et se mirent de manière à l'empêcher de revenir en arrière… La foule lui cracha dessus, le lapida, recevant pierres, légumes, crachats, poings, pieds, dans le corps, les membres et la tête… Il se releva, la tête haute, en sang et se fit maltraiter, mais sans un regard en arrière… Un monde de monstres…

Harry trouva refuge dans un pays lointain et sûr. Les autorités n'avaient apprises que bien plus tard qu'il avait une deuxième baguette, et lancèrent quelques hommes à sa recherche, mais il demeura introuvable. Durant sa cinquième année, Harry avait eu l'idée de s'acheter tous les livres qu'il put avec le reste de ses milles galions gagnés durant le tournoi des trois sorciers et l'argent qu'il avait à la banque, choses qui ne s'avèrent pas inutiles. Harry les récupéra et étudia, et finit par les connaîtrent tous sur le bout des doigts. Sa haine envers tous ses anciens amis était toujours très forte, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient renié, mais un jour, il comprendrait, il en était certain. Il pratiqua alors la magie de plus en plus, vola dans les bibliothèques magiques qu'il cambriolait tout ce qu'il trouvait magie blanche, magie noire devenant de plus en plus fort, mois après mois, vols après vols jusqu'au jour où il disparut après avoir lu un message qu'il venait de recevoir et personne ne le revit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou à tous ****J**** Comment ça va ? Merci pour toutes les reviews ****J**

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Mr Potter,

Je me présente, Maître Mage Kirke, je vous écris pour vous transmettre une proposition que je vous fais. Je m'excuse que ce cours d'histoire improvisé soit un peu long, mais tant pis, j'y suis obligé.

La magie existe depuis la nuit des temps et dans tous les mondes. Au début cette magie ne correspondait qu'à de simples particules présentes dans un corps que certains pouvaient arriver à utiliser, et au fil des années, la magie évolua pour devenir de plus en plus complexe.

Chaque monde avait ses grands sorciers, bons et mauvais.

Les plus grands décidèrent alors de ne pas œuvrer les uns contre les autres et se réunirent en cercle de mages où chacun apprendrait à l'autre ses pouvoirs.

Cinq mondes à l'origine créèrent ce genre de regroupements.

Les magies de ces sorciers atteignirent un tel niveau qu'ils purent créer des portes entre leurs mondes. 

Les premiers à y parvenir furent les Drake, qui se retrouvèrent dans un monde peuplé uniquement d'Elfes. 

Ces derniers les attaquèrent, et une guerre sans merci commença alors entre eux.

Ces mages Drake étaient beaucoup trop forts pour les simples Elfes. Un jour, ils rencontrèrent alors les mages Elfes et un combat sans précédent éclata ; selon la légende, il dura un siècle.

En cent ans ils nouèrent malgré eux amitié et décidèrent de s'apprendre mutuellement leurs arts, ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien vite. 

Ce fut dès lors la première alliance.

Il y eut alors les plus forts connaissant les deux magies parmi eux, qui ensemble créèrent un autre portail, qui donna sur le monde peuplé de Tsar, une autre espèce.

Les mages évitèrent alors que le même schéma se reproduise et entrèrent en contact avec les plus puissants de ce monde et créèrent l'alliance des mages : trois mondes dont les puissants échangeraient connaissances et secrets.

Comme précédemment, les plus puissants se démarquèrent, et créèrent un autre portail vers votre propre monde, et ceux de votre monde acceptèrent et apprirent alors tous les savoirs au sein de l'alliance. Les plus puissants humains, ayant eu le cœur corrompu par tout les savoirs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, déclenchèrent une bataille au sein même de l'alliance qui faillit coûter la perte d'un travail vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Tous les membres non humains de l'alliance s'associèrent et chassèrent les humains, qui furent bannis de l'alliance. 

Certain comme moi se sont battus pour vous laisser une deuxième chance, mais ont échoué. Mais pas moi, l'alliance a examiné le dossier que j'ai confectionné sur vous, et a accepté ma requête de vous faire rentrer dans l'alliance. Si vous adhérez, vous serez le premier humain depuis plus de dix mille ans terrestres à pouvoir bénéficier de cette chance.

Touchez la marque en bas de cette lettre et vous vous élèverez à un niveau de conscience supérieur qui vous permettrez d'emprunter le portail. N'acceptez pas à la légère, je vous en conjure, ni en ayant de sombres dessins.

Mr Potter, dans l'attente de vous revoir, je vous envoie mes respects.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un homme torse nu, des muscles qu'on auraient dit sculptés par les dieux, mais recouvert de maintes cicatrices témoignant des batailles qu'il avait du livrer pour être diplômé, était en train de s'entraîner dans sa chambre. Dans l'immense lit qu'il y avait à côté de lui, une femme, dont la beauté paraissait presque surnaturelle, était endormie, un sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir pris un bain brûlant, il revint dans la chambre et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et sourit en pensant qu'il avait défrayé la chronique, en l'épousant et donnant naissance à une demi Drake, mais ces quatre ans de mariage, il ne les regrettait pas. Il sortit de la chambre conjugale et ouvrit la porte face à elle et s'approcha du lit dans lequel une petite fille dormait, âgée de bientôt cinq ans. Son père lui déposa, sur le front à elle aussi, un baiser et partit sans bruit. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur, et disparut. A des milliers de kilomètre de là, il réapparut devant un immense château. Il y pénétra, et marcha d'un pas rapide, effrayant les étudiants de par sa puissance, ses origines et son grade, même la manière qu'il avait de s'habiller était effrayante : une robe grise moulante en haut et évasée en bas, des gantelets noirs, ses bottes de la même couleur, sa cape grise dont les contours était rouges striés de bleu, le tatouage ancien et runique qui lui recouvrait la joue et s'enfonçait jusqu'à l'épaule, et les deux cicatrices qui ornaient son visage, une sur le front en forme d'éclair et une sur la joue en forme de croix, les deux épées Drake dans son dos, forgées par le père de sa femme et ensorcelées par le vieux maître mage qui l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée. Une légende courait d'ailleurs qu'à la mort de son maître, il avait fait couler son propre sang empli de tristesse et d'amour pour les rendre plus puissantes encore, disait-on, qu'il possédait les armes les plus puissantes de l'alliance ; il avait aussi selon les rumeurs abattu rien qu'avec elles et sans magie un Sars, les démons les plus puissants des cinq mondes. On racontait même que la capacité qu'il avait de parler aux serpents était du au sort venant d'un mage sombre qui dans sa jeunesse l'avait touché à la tête, son regard qui pouvait tout savoir de vous, et son serpent caché sur son corps ainsi que son oiseau de feu, bref tout un tas de rumeurs sur lui à faire froid dans le dos. Mais ce qui faisait de loin le plus peur chez lui était le fait qu'en six années, il ait réussi à devenir un des plus puissants de l'alliance alors que d'habitude pour avoir son rang mage de bataille, cela prenait en moyenne une trentaine d'années, et tous les professeurs et tous les maîtres mages disaient même qu'il avait un grand avenir et qu'il était incroyable. Il pourrait être maître mage depuis un an bientôt mais malheureusement pour lui il devrait avant tout avoir au moins trente ans, et avoir accompli mille missions, règles qui avaient été créées pour lui car personne n'aurait cru cela possible. Son bâton de mage le prouvait très bien, il était presque autant recouvert de runes que celui d'un maître mais il restait de la place dessus pour les récompenses de missions et celle qu'il obtiendra les missions réalisées ou non le jour de ses trente ans, dans huit ans très bientôt. Rien que son nom faisait peur : Mage O'Néoku ce qui signifiait en langue des mages : Larmes de sang. Oui, vraiment, un très effrayant personnage.

O'Néoku pénétra dans la salle du conseil des anciens et se mit assis en tailleur.

- Mage O'Néoku, vous vouliez nous parler !

- Oui.

- Allez-y, nous vous écoutons !

- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi cette mission ?

- Car vous êtes le plus apte à la remplir, vous êtes un des rares parlant le terrien !

- Oui mais vous savez ce qu'il m'ont fait, je ne pourrai pas mener cette mission à bien, ma rancune est effacée, mais la leur ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à modifier légèrement votre apparence et puis de toutes manières, nous doutons fort qu'ils vous reconnaissent !

- N'oubliez pas mage O'Néoku, c'est un Sars banni qui a pu prendre une faille naturelle, après son séjour sur la planète de l'oubli où il à pris possession de tous les pouvoirs des autres oubliés en les tuants !

- Si je ne peux l'abattre, que dois-je faire ?

- Laissez votre ancien monde périr, vous ne devez pas risquer votre vie comme d'habitude, il est vraiment trop fort pour que vous vous amusiez !

- Très bien, je ferai mon possible. Mais si les Humains comprennent ce que je suis…

- Et bien maintenant, cela ne change plus rien. Le jour où serez maître, vous pourrez estimer d'autres terriens pour qu'ils viennent parmi nous !

- Merci, très estimés anciens.

O'Néoku sortit de la salle du conseil et rentra chez lui pour son dernier jour avant de partir une fois de plus en mission.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Cela fait maintenant quatre cent ans que le monde de la sorcellerie n'a pas connu un tel événement, depuis sept ans les ministères travaillent en association pour le recréer et maintenant, laissez-moi vous annoncer le grand retour du Tournoi Mondial de Duels !!

Tous les ministères avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied depuis sept ans pour le faire revivre, ce qui avait impliqué une modification de la loi sur les duels qui seraient maintenant autorisés mais uniquement après en avoir référé au conseil suprême de sorcellerie dont le président n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Les duels à titre sportifs seraient autorisés à tous moments.

Pour ce tournoi les inscriptions avaient été mises en place pendant un mois partout dans le monde, et prendrait fin demain avec le début du tournoi, le soir même, et contenait déjà d'office les plus grands champions qui en faisaient en club. Donc un évènement très important qui réunirait énormément de sorciers, probablement trois fois plus que la coupe du monde de Quidditch. De plus, cet événement pourrait durer jusqu'à deux mois et les places étant gratuites, autant dire que l'endroit sur lequel il aurait lieu était immense.

- Albus, vous allez y participer ?

- Allons Severus, je ne suis plus de toute jeunesse, et puis il se pourrait, et je l'espère, qu'il y ait des personnes très fortes !

- La condition des loups-garous a légèrement évolué grâce à Mme Malfoy et Lupin va y participer, alors moi aussi !

- Allez-y, Severus, vous avez mon autorisation.

- Merci !

Dans le manoir Malfoy, la même discussion avait lieu.

- Dray, je vais y participer, et toi aussi : je nous ai inscrits.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas le sourd, tu as de très bonnes oreilles !

- Mais Mione…

- Pas de mais, Dray !!

Dans le foyer de O'Néoku, une discussion autrement plus dure avait lieu.

- Ella, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je risque de ne pas revenir avant longtemps, et même de ne jamais revenir…

- Mais Harry, tu as une fille, et moi...

- J'ai une mission que les anciens ne veulent confier qu'à moi !

- Mais…

- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, mais tu les connais !

- Nous venons avec toi, ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça !

- Ella, tu es une aspirante mage et très douée en plus, ne gâche pas une telle chance, tu y es presque ! Imagine le bien que tu pourras faire autour de toi après !

- Harry !

Elle fondit en larmes et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Papa, pourquoi maman pleure ?

- Pour rien ma chérie, je vais devoir partir pendant un moment mais il ne faut surtout pas t'inquiéter et prendre soin de ta mère, d'accord ?

- Oui papa.

Harry se leva et prit la petite fille qui avait les bras tendus pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, après l'avoir embrassée il la donna à sa mère et siffla. Etincelle arriva et se posa sur son bras. Harry se concentra et devint de moins en moins visible puis disparut complètement. 

Il se retrouva dans une sombre forêt et dit à Etincelle d'être tranquille et que s'il avait besoin de lui il le contacterait. L'oiseau devint invisible et Harry ne sentit plus sa présence. Il transplana sur le chemin de traverse après avoir jeté un sort sur sa cicatrise frontale.

Il régnait sur la grande rue une agitation comme rarement il en avait vu ; même dans ses souvenirs, chaque fois qu'il venait, sur ce chemin il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde. Harry ne passait pas inaperçu, il faut dire qu'un tatouage sur le visage et une robe aussi abîmée que la sienne ne faisait pas bonne impression, mais c'était la sienne et rien au monde ne lui ferait en changer. Elle lui avait été donnée par son maître. Chaque fois qu'elle était salie ou déchirée, il la réparait mais avec le temps, cela devenait de pire en pire, de plus en plus trouée et la couleur de plus en délavée. Surtout qu'elle était grise…

Harry rentra dans chez Florian Fortarome et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : les fiches d'inscriptions. Il la compléta dument et au moment où il sortit du glacier et la mit dans l'une des urnes extérieures prévues à cet effet, une grande partie des gens alentours applaudirent.

Harry les regarda étonné et leur fit un léger sourire et continua son chemin et passa devant le magasin de Quidditch, sport qui lui manquait un peu, s'en rendit-il compte. Il regarda un peu la population et remarqua que personne ne le reconnaissait et pourtant, certains visages l'avaient marqué, ceux de ceux qui furent les plus violent lors de son bannissement.

Il passa devant un magasin qui n'existait pas encore la dernière fois qu'il était venu sur le chemin de traverse, c'est-à-dire presque sept ans. Fred & Georges Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il replongea alors dans ses souvenirs de lui-même et les Phantoms qui avaient pris vie lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et qui avait duré pendant quatre ans. Il vit sur la porte un écriteau donnant la cause de la fermeture : Tournoi de Duel Mondial. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait des chances de tomber contre eux, ce qui l'ennuya car il aimait le sport et qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui durant sa jeunesse s'étaient le plus battu dans le collège.

Harry continua le tour du chemin de traverse et pénétra dans l'allée des embrumes, et vit alors les mêmes magasins que dans sa jeunesse, tenus probablement par d'autre vils vendeurs. Ils les parcourut en s'attirant nombre de regards noirs, qui le laissèrent de marbre. L'entraînement qu'il avait reçu par son maître l'avait fait aimer la magie noire sous ses cinq formes, de même que la magie blanche, il les connaissait l'une autant que l'autre et ne favorisait ni l'une ne l'autre, il n'obéissait pas au mal ou au bien mais aux missions entre les deux et venant du conseil. Il en sortit en se faisant regarder par ceux du chemin de traverse et alla au chaudron baveur prendre une chambre pour la nuit : demain, les éliminatoires commenceraient à treize heures.


	17. Chapter 17

Duels 

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Harry, habitué à veiller chaque soir auprès de son maître en premier lieu, puis avec les autres maîtres qu'il avait eus par la suite, et maintenant sa femme et sa fille, s'assit dans un coin sombre du chaudron baveur. Il regardait Tom le vieux barman nettoyer des verres qu'il venait de débarrasser d'une table dont le client qui l'occupait jusqu'alors venait de partir. Il regarda la déambulation des clients tous différents les uns des autres, du plus sombre au plus joyeux, du plus sobre au plus saoul. Il commença le repas qu'il avait commandé, en se délectant de choses qu'il n'avait plus goûté depuis de nombreuses années.

Hagrid pénétra dans le chaudron baveur et demanda à Tom de lui servir quelque chose de fort et de lui amener par la suite le plat du jour. Hagrid, géant massif et fort, vint s'asseoir à une table assez proche de la sienne et Tom lui apporta une pinte d'hydromel maison. Harry finit son repas en silence et attendit car le sommeil mettait du temps à venir l'emporter et parfois même il ne dormait pas. Le bar plutôt vide de monde, dû au fait qu'il fermerait demain pour lui aussi venir assister au tournoi, Tom n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Hagrid l'invita à sa table, ce qu'il accepta vite.

Ils parlèrent un moment de ce que tous deux attendaient avec impatience, puis Tom se souvint que de son temps à Poudlard, il y avait eu club de duel aussi. Il raconta comment il avait été mis hors-concours par Tom Jedusor ; Hagrid eu un mouvement de recul, mais ne fit aucune remarque, et parla lui aussi du club de duel ouvert par Gilderoy Lockhart, il y avait onze ans, et des exploits d'Harry Potter. Ils en parlèrent un moment et il entendit dire par Hagrid lui-même qu'il regrettait d'être allé en mission pour Dumbledore lors de la bataille et du bannissement de Harry, car sinon il aurait tout fait pour aider celui qui l'avait blanchi auprès de la société, onze ans en arrière. Il dit aussi au barman qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos, et surtout la famille Malfoy.

Le barman lui dit que le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, avait monté un complot car il le prenait pour un sérieux rival : quinze ans et assassin du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et qu'avec cette notoriété il aurait eu son poste le jour d'après ses aspics. Tom lui demanda ensuite pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, et Hagrid lui raconta que Dumbledore, à l'époque, était aussi étroitement surveillé par Fudge et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour lui dans ces circonstances. Harry comprit enfin l'histoire et en fut très content, mais il ne remercierait jamais le ministre de la magie pour lui avoir permis de devenir ce qu'il était, mais au contraire ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il soit chassé de son poste. Il se promit qu'il s'en chargerait dès sa mission finie. C'était un avantage d'être mage : le conseil était en accord pour qu'il interfère avec les choses qui menaçaient la pérennité des cinq planètes, et Fudge était prêt à tous pour garder son poste, même à chasser un innocent…

Harry se leva, salua Hagrid et le barman et monta se coucher, le lendemain une journée ennuyeuse l'attendrait. Harry se leva à l'aube comme à son habitude, ouvrit ses fenêtres et respira l'air frais du matin. Le soleil pointait déjà à l'est et les premiers rayons chauffèrent son corps. Il fit ses exercices de sportifs et magiques quotidiens et au bout d'une heure descendit prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Le barman le salua et lui dit qu'il allait bientôt fermer. Harry lui dit qu'il était prêt, et qu'il s'en irait dès qu'il aurait mangé un morceau. Tom lui donna ce qu'il demanda et ils sortirent ensemble. Ils transplanèrent chacun leur tour.

Harry se retrouva sur un terrain immense : il vit un mur tellement haut qu'il avait du mal en voir la fin, et avança vers l'entrée. Il passa devant le guichet, et une femme d'aspect militaire lui demanda s'il était visiteur ou non.

- Non je suis candidat, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir me préparer rapidement !

- Votre nom ?

- O'Néoku !

- Veuillez piochez un numéro.

Harry mit sa main dans l'urne et en sortit un papier avec le numéro 12. La femme lui dit de marcher sur environ cinq-cent mètres et il trouverait l'entrée des candidats. Il suivit ses indications et trouva finalement la fameuse porte, où deux aurors lui demandèrent son nom avant de le laisser entrer. Il arriva dans une salle avec des casiers, mais n'ayant rien pris avec lui, il sortit voir le terrain.

L'étendue verte était grande comme dix terrains de Quidditch ; sur ce qui devait représenter la l'équivalent de quatre d'entre eux avait été installé un terrain en pierre de 20 mètres de largeur et de la même taille en longueur, et tout autour, 20 autres terrains un peu plus grands. Le reste du stade était déjà recouvert d'une centaine de tentes, qui serviraient probablement à dormir. Les spectateurs commençaient déjà à remplir les tribunes, ils devaient être déjà autant que pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il avait lu plus de cent mille spectateurs, mais les gradins n'étaient remplis que d'un quart, c'était vraiment un évènement très attendu. Il voyait déjà des spectateurs acheter des sortes de petites jumelles dont il déduit qu'elles serviraient pour regarder les duels. En effet, ces petites jumelles servaient à voir avec différentes options, donnaient le nom des sorts employés, et la formule pour les lancer, des conseils d'utilisation et faisait passer sur le bas de l'image, en écriture les paroles des combattants : de vraies petites merveilles.

Harry s'installa dans un coin tranquille et fit apparaître une tente avec tout le confort nécessaire et y rentra. Ce ne fut que vers midi, lorsque la tension et les cris du public furent insupportables, que Harry sortit enfin de sa tente : ce qu'il vit fut impressionnant. Les gradins étaient pleins, il ne restait pas une seule place de libre, et sur le gazon était assemblée une foule immense de quatre cent personnes qui s'était inscrites. Il se rapprocha du terrain central car il voyait un sorcier debout qui attendait visiblement quelque chose. L'homme n'était autre que Ludo Verpey, le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques, il portait des sortes de jumelles mais qui ressemblait plus à des lunettes. Harry se concentra pour ressentir le Sars mais il ne sentit rien : il devait probablement masquer sa puissance. Il regarda un peu autour de lui pour chercher une tête étrange, mais ne trouva rien de spécial, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à côté de lui. Albus Dumbledore.

- Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, très.

- Albus Dumbledore.

- O'Néoku.

Le vieil homme le regarda étrangement, mais détourna les yeux et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Ludo Verpey prit enfin la parole avec une voix magiquement amplifiée.

- Bienvenue à tous pour le tournoi mondial de duel ! Il y a aujourd'hui 400 inscrits, ce qui fait peu pour un tournoi mondial, mais vous n'êtes pas responsables ! La première phase qui commencera dans maintenant une demi heure se déroulera de la manière suivante. 20 pistes sur lesquelles s'affronterons 20 combattants. Le dernier debout sur chacune des pistes accédera à la phase deux qui se déroulera ce soir !  
Les règles sont simples : pas de sortilèges impardonnables, ni rituels, et encore moins sacrifices. Combats magiques, ou corps à corps ! Les étapes suivantes se dérouleront à un contre un. Si un combattant sort de terrain, il perd.  
Nous vous donnerons plus de détails aux moments opportuns. Bonne chance !!

Une voie féminine résonna alors dans tout le stade, donnant les numéros de leur terrain à chaque combattant, Harry fut appelé le douzième et se retrouva sur le terrain numéro 1.

Tous les combattants se retrouvèrent sur un terrain. Il regarda ses adversaires mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Il avait réfléchi dès que Verpey avait annoncé comment les combats allaient se dérouler pour la premier phase à un plan pour ne pas révéler ce dont il était capable, et trouva la solution la plus simple, se rendre invisible et se protéger d'un puissant bouclier tout en restant au centre du terrain pour ne pas tomber dehors par mégarde. Verpey siffla et avant que quiconque puisse le remarquer, Harry était protégé et invisible. Les sorts fusèrent de part et autre du terrain, certains assommèrent trois personnes à la fois. Vingt personnes s'éliminèrent entre elles très rapidement. Dès qu'il n'en resta plus qu'une, il enleva les sorts qui le recouvraient et stupéfixa la personne. Il rentra sa baguette dans son gantelet et regarda les autres terrains à proximité. Il vit les gagnants qu'il restait. Et Verpey annonça leur nom :

Mr Rogue Professeur au collège Poudlard  
Mr Daniel Equipe de duel des Cornouailles  
Mr Weston Equipe de duel des Cornouailles  
Miss Malfoy Auror et Médicomage assistante à Poudlard  
Mr Spark Equipe de duel d'Allemagne  
Miss Weasley Auror  
Mr Fred Weasley Vendeur  
Mr Smith Aubergiste Français  
Mr Malfoy Auror  
Mr Beurk ??  
Mr O'Néoku ??  
Mr Ron Weasley Auror  
Mr Scorpion Duelliste Japonais  
Mr Londubat Botaniste  
Mr Lupin Sans emploi  
Mr Radiance Agriculteur Belge  
Mr Pool Professeur de Sortilège à Durmstrang  
Mr Georges Weasley Vendeur  
Miss Manticor Eleveur d' Hyppogriffe  
Miss Lovegood Journaliste

- L'équipe organisatrice et moi même choisirons les premiers duels. Il est treize heures cinquante, nous vous laissons jusqu'à ce soir pour vous reposer.

Harry regarda le panneau d'affichage, et fut enchanté des métiers que ses anciens amis avaient obtenus. Aucun nom ne lui paraissaient étranges, sauf Mr Beurk qui tout comme lui n'avait pas donné son métier, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une simple coïncidence.

Harry retourna vers sa tente quand il recroisa le professeur Dumbledore, qui était en train de parler avec Drago, Hermione et Ginny. Ils les salua rapidement en passant et tous purent voir le tatouage qui s'enfonçait dans sa robe, et même Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de leur entrevue.

- Nous avons des adversaires impressionnants !

- Tout à fait, Miss Malfoy, et malgré le fait que vous soyez auror tous les trois, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence, car j'ai entendu dire que les duellistes de Cornouaille étaient très forts ! Bien, je vous laisse : en tant que Président de l'évènement, je me dois de visiter tous les candidats. Bonne journée !

Dumbledore se dirigea directement vers la tente de Neville, et parla avec lui un moment. Il alla ensuite voir sa voisine, et Luna lui offrit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta. Il les visita tous sauf un et un seul avait refusé de lui parler ou de lui accorder un seul regard : Mr Beurk. Déçu, il alla à la dernière tente et se retrouva devant une porte ouverte en beau bois. Il tapa sur cette étrange porte de bois alors que le support était une tente, d'aspect simple. Harry lui dit d'entrer. Dumbledore trouva O'Néoku, allongé sur un sofa, entrain de lire un livre dont il ne pu lire le titre. 

- Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, que puis-je pour vous ?

- La question est plutôt : que puis-je pour vous ?

- Absolument rien, si ce n'est me permettre de vous offrir un repas !

- Vous mangez juste avant de combattre ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude !

- Très bien, alors.

Harry déposa son livre sur la table basse, sortit sa baguette et créa un magnifique fauteuil pour Dumbledore qui s'empressa de s'y asseoir en le remerciant car cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il était debout. Harry partit dans la petite cuisine sur le côté et commença à préparer à manger à l'aide de sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se pencha sur le livre et regarda de plus près le titre.

« O'Tekma kar nat tectum (1)»

La langue employée ne lui disait absolument rien, mais lui donnait l'impression d'une consonance runique très ancienne.

Harry revint avec un plat et invoqua deux assiettes et les couverts adéquats pour un repas convenable. Un autre coup de baguette et il créa un petit pichet. Il servit le professeur Dumbledore, puis se servit lui-même.

- C'est étrange, comme tatouage… Que symbolise-t-il ?

- Pas grand-chose, à proprement parler, du moins pour vous : là d'où je viens, chaque personne est tatouée magiquement en fonction de son niveau dans la hiérarchie, et de son pouvoir. Il est symbolique, d'une rune ancienne.

- Il progresse magiquement alors ?

- Oui c'est exact, plus on augmente en grade, plus il grandit, c'est en quelque sorte une façon de nous reconnaître !

La discussion continua une petite heure et Dumbledore commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus, mais une arrière-pensée ne cessait de le tourmenter :

« Quel étrange personnage… »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le tableau d'affichage où Harry vit les combats qui allaient avoir lieu, et découvrit son premier adversaire : Daniel. Harry montant sur le terrain et attendit. Il s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit. Il était le chasseur, et que faisaient les chasseurs Elfes ? Ils écoutaient et analysaient la situation. Il était plongé dans les souvenirs de sa formation avec un maître mage Elfe, quand la voix amplifiée de Verpey le sortit de ses pensées. A partir de maintenant, il devait faire très attention.

Dumbledore, qui l'avait regardé pendant ces dix minutes, aurait juré à l'instant même que son corps était devenu légèrement transparent, mais peut être était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination.

Daniel monta lui aussi sur le terrain, et Harry se leva. Verpey annonça la récompense du vainqueur du tournoi, 10000 Galions et expliqua que le troisième, quatrième et le sixième tour seraient des tours pour repêcher des concurrents parmi les perdants des tours qui auront lieu avant pour qu'à la fin il ne reste plus que deux duellistes.

Verpey siffla et le combat commença. Les duellistes se saluèrent et se mirent en garde, chacun à un bout du terrain. Daniel jeta un éclair de stupéfixion dès le début, et transplana tellement vite que le sort n'avait toujours pas atteint Harry.Ce dernier, ayant de très bon réflexes, transplana à son tour juste avant que le sort ne le touche mais à la place qu'occupait Daniel avant, ce qui fit que le lanceur de sort n'eu le temps de rien faire, et se retrouva stupéfixé par son propre sort. Verpey, surpris pas la rapidité du combat, n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, et il du annoncer le vainqueur avant d'avoir pu commenter le combat.

Harry descendit du terrain sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et s'assit dans l'herbe pour observer les combats suivants. Il fut rejoint par le professeur Dumbledore qui s'assit lui aussi et le félicita pour son combat. Il le remercia et se concentra sur le prochain combat : George Weasley contre Mr Radiance. George remporta brillamment son combat, et Harry se dit que si il était un démon « aspirateur de pouvoir », il s'arrangerait pour arriver en finale et voler les pouvoirs du plus puissant. Le tour suivant opposa Mr Scorpion à Mr Londubat, que ce dernier remporta facilement, mais toutes les ex-connaissances de Harry ne pouvaient être le démon car ils ne possédaient pas ses victimes.

La suite de l'événement fut nettement plus intrigante : pourquoi Mr Beurk, puissante personne, se battait en mettant beaucoup de puissance au lieu d'en cacher un peu pour un botte secrète ? Ce dernier remporta le combat car le sort qu'il envoya à son adversaire l'assomma avec une telle force qu'il sortit du terrain et tomba évanoui sur le sol. Dumbledore, toujours assis à coté de lui, observait aussi les combats mais surtout lui : pourquoi avait-il l'air d'attendre quelque chose et de chercher quelqu'un ?

Les combats suivant furent gagnés par le professeur Lupin, le professeur Rogue qui avait montré une très grande aptitude au combat, Ginny, ce qui ne fut en rien étonnant à la vue de sa condition d'auror, par Hermione, Drago et Ron, aurors aussi. Le deuxième tour allait pouvoir commencer, les choses allaient devenir intéressantes.

(1) A l'époque quand j'ai écris cette fiction cela voulais dire qqch. maintenant, à la réédition…


	18. Chapter 18

Fin 

Harry Potter

Une autre équation

Snorlax/Dragon

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla comme chaque matin depuis sept ans, aux aurores, et fit, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner complet, son sport quotidien : mouvements de combat au corps à corps, qui auraient parus pour une personne non initiée, comme une danse des plus compliquées. Il fit ensuite un peu de musculation pour se maintenir en forme, mania ses armes, et alla prendre sa douche.

Il sortit de sa tente et alla voir le tableau d'affichage pour les combats de ce matin.

O'Néoku Londubat

Georges Weasley Ron Weasley

Lupin Rogue

Miss Malfoy Mr Malfoy

Beurk Miss Weasley

Harry repartit dans sa tente, et attendit que les combats commencent, ce qui ne tarda pas. La voix de Ludo Verpey résonnait dans tout le stade, sous les cris des spectateurs, dont les effluves de joie, aurait fait le meilleur dîner que les détraqueurs puissent rêver.

Verpey l'appela, et Harry monta sur le terrain et Neville face à lui. Ils se saluèrent et le combat commença.

Harry se souvint de Neville en cours : petit garçon introverti, effrayé par le professeur Rogue, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir fait changer à ce point ? Ce n'était plus ce jeune enfant mais un vaillant duelliste, qui faisait tout son possible pour gagner.

- Stupéfix !

- Protego !

Harry, après avoir fait un bouclier parmi les moins puissants de la magie humaine, et malgré le fait qu'il aime les challenges, se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire durer la chose contre lui. Il lança à son tour un Stupéfix que Neville voulu contrer de la même manière qu'il avait utilisée auparavant, mais le sort détruit son bouclier et le toucha en plein cœur. Harry venait de passer son second tour.

« Intéressant, puissant, mais rien n'a changé pendant qu'il lançait le sort… »

Ron, de par sa formation d'auror, gagna facilement le combat contre son grand frère, en employant de puissants sorts.

Et le combat de Rogue et de Lupin fut un des plus prometteurs : il dura près de vingt minutes, les deux professeurs employant toute leur puissance et connaissances pour terrasser l'adversaire. Les spectateurs pouvaient donc voir un combat avec l'expérience de deux personnes ayant vécu les deux montées en puissance de Voldemort. Lupin lança un sort de flammes qui brûlèrent une partie de la robe de Rogue, révélant un petit bout de la marque des Ténèbres qu'il porterait à vie. Celui-ci s'énerva, ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration, et Lupin lui lança un Expelliarmus qui le désarma et l'expédia hors du terrain.

Le combat suivant fut aussi très impressionnant, opposant deux aurors, les plus intelligents et puissants de leur génération, et le public eu un aperçu de ce que pouvaient faire les personnes assignées à leur protection. Mais Drago remporta le combat. Hermione soigna ses blessures et celles de son mari et ils descendirent main dans la main.

Le combat suivant confirmerait les soupçons qu'avait Harry envers Mr Beurk : dès que Verpey siffla, il disparut, surprenant l'auror qui suite au bannissement de Harry, avait eu connaissance de l'antre et avait elle aussi fait partie de ce qu'il restait des Phantoms, et réapparut derrière elle et lui brisa les deux bras dans un horrible \\"crac\\" que tous purent entendre. Et Ginny s'évanouit en faisant gagner par la même occasion Beurk. Harry était marié depuis quatre ans, et aimé sa femme plus que tout, mais ne pouvait pas oublier l'amour qu'il avait porté à la demoiselle évanouie des années plus tôt. Beurk leva le poing au sol prêt à mettre un coup à Ginny pour être sur qu'elle ne se relève pas. Presque tous ses amis ainsi que Verpey sortirent leur baguette car pour eux frapper quelqu'un au sol, qui de plus n'était pas en état de se défendre, étaient un sacrilège. Mais avant que la moindre baguette ne soit sortie une main venait d'attraper le bras de Beurk.

- Elle ne peut plus combattre, faire cela n'est pas utile !

Le mage dans toute sa hauteur le regardait d'un air froid, ne laissant pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Beurk se releva et regarda le mage dans les yeux, et descendit du terrain, mais le démon au fond de lui devait se retenir de ne pas lui arracher les yeux pour l'avoir empêché d'achever sa proie. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, et l'apporta à l'équipe de médicomages, qui la prirent en charge.

Dumbledore qui avait regardé la scène se dit qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes qu'il devrait maintenant surveiller, Beurk et O'Néoku, qu'il rejoignit près de l'équipe médicale.

- Pourquoi être intervenu ?

- L'auriez-vous laissez faire ? Je vous ai vu sortir vos baguettes !

- Exact… Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à mon tour à manger ?

- Volontiers, je suis affamé.

Ils partirent ensemble dans la tente de Dumbledore où le professeur Rogue, Lupin, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Fred et Georges, Luna et Neville étaient rassemblés. Verpey arriva et leur apporta la fiche pour les duels de repêche et chacun l'eut à son tour entre les mains.

Neville Rogue

Hermione Georges

Verpey récupéra la fiche et sortit après avoir prit un tasse de thé offerte par Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur invoqua alors un repas complet pour tous et chacun s'assirent, Harry près de son hôte. Tous posèrent des questions à Harry qui écita celle sur sa provenance, ce que Dumbledore remarqua. Et Harry leur posa aussi quelques questions, à savoir que faisaient les aurors, de nos jours et sur les métiers des autres convives. A la fin du repas, Ron lui posa alors une question à laquelle il s'attendait plutôt :

- Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Bientôt 23 ans, et si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis marié et père d'une petite fille, de quatre ans !

Tous furent très étonnés mais ne pipèrent mot. Verpey vint les chercher vers quatorze heure pour les combats de repêche dont Rogue et Hermione sortirent vainqueurs. Deux heures de repos plus tard, ce fut le deuxième tour de repêche et Hermione dut affronter son ex professeur de potions. Le combat dura longtemps, Hermione étant une excellente auror, et Rogue dut même utiliser de la magie noire, ce qui ne surprit en rien Hermione qui gagna après avoir du planter un couteau dans la cuisse de Rogue après l'avoir invoqué. Celui-ci, épuisé, déclara forfait et son humeur n'en fut que plus massacrante. Hermione, elle aussi très blessée et épuisée, alla voir les médicomages.

Harry passa la soirée avec Dumbledore, et il partit se coucher après avoir dit bonsoir à tous.

Le jour suivant lorsqu'il alla voir le tableau d'affichage, il vit qu'il combattrait contre Hermione et les autres combats seraient les suivants.

Drago Ron

Lupin Beurk

Il monta encore une fois sur le terrain, et attendit Hermione qui ne tarda pas, ils se saluèrent, et elle engagea le combat sans attendre. Dumbledore la veille les avaient prévenus qu'il n'arrivait pas à le juger mais elle allait leur montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

- Obdurat Glaciem

Un éclair de glace sorti de sa baguette mais heurta un gros bouclier noir qui ne se contenta pas de disperser le sort mais lui renvoya à vitesse grand V dans les bras, la laissant sans défense. Harry lui jeta le sortilège humain le plus ridicule qu'il connaissait, Locomotor Mortis et fut déclaré vainqueur car elle ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce. Drago gagna durement son combat contre Ron, excellent duelliste, et Beurk une fois de plus montra sa violence en brisant les jambes du professeur Lupin en lui plantant deux stalagmites sortant du sol, dedans. Le sourire sadique qu'il eut ne fit que favoriser les soupçons, une fois n'est pas coutume, que Harry portait sur lui.

Le combat de rattrapage fut entre Ron et Hermione que ce dernier remporta au prix de multiples blessures. Le soir aura lieu la demi-finale du tournoi et les combats seraient les suivants.

O'Néoku Ron

Drago Beurk

Le soir arriva et Harry monta sur le terrain pour affronter Ron, qui monta quelques secondes après lui. Harry était presque sûr que le Sars était Beurk, il ne pouvait pas le prouver avant de le rencontrer mais il en était quasiment certain à cause de cette habitude malsaine de faire souffrir ses adversaires…

Verpey donna le coup d'envoi mais trop absorbé par ses pensées ne l'entendit pas, Ron attaqua de suite et stupéfixa.

- C'est malin !!! Je me suis fait toucher maintenant !

- Tu es responsable !

- O ça va j'ai compris

Cette petite voix dans sa tête était parfois gênante. Harry se concentra et brisa le sort, chose qu'il savait faire depuis les premiers jours où il était arrivé dans l'alliance. Ron était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir : un homme stupéfixé bouger quand même... il se prit le même sort, mais lui ne bougea plus.

« Si puissant ?... »

Si Drago n'avait pas abandonné il serait probablement mort de ses blessures, mais sa présence d'esprit lui avait dit que son adversaire était bien trop fort pour lui.

Le soir, personne ne vit Harry. Il se préparait à son combat qui se terminerait par la mort de l'un où de l'autre. Malgré les conseils des anciens, il ne fuirait jamais un combat et encore moins laisser la terre à ce monstre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vaincre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était debout face à Beurk, Verpey faisait son discours avant la finale. Dumbledore sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, la tension était à son paroxysme, les deux adversaires étaient trop calmes pour une finale, et il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il regarda Beurk, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, les poings serrés et tourna son regard vers O'Néoku, dont la brise qui s'était levée le matin même faisait voler sa robe dans son sillage, lui aussi les poings serrés, ce regard froid, dont les yeux verts émeraude lui donnaient une impression de déjà vu….

- Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Le combat s'engagea à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les deux combattants disparurent et réapparurent l'un en face de l'autre, le poing droit de Harry dans le visage, de Beurk qui avait son poing enfoncé dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ce fut la seule chose que Dumbledore remarqua, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de nouveau. Apparaissant seulement de temps en temps dans des positions les plus étranges qui soient, Harry et son adversaire utilisant une méthode de déplacement proche du transplanage, mais beaucoup plus rapide, ils étaient quasiment invisibles, enchaînant un grands nombres de coups de poings, de pieds, parant, ripostant, bloquant, contre attaquant, puis réapparurent au bout de dix minutes d'un rythme infernal que Dumbledore voyait à peine. Les deux adversaires étaient face à face une fois de plus. Harry avait la lèvre fendue, et Beurk saignait du nez, Harry savait qu'il avait pour l'instant l'avantage mais il ne savait pas si ça allait durer. Le silence régnait dans le stade tous les spectateurs étaient muets devant ce que leurs jumelles leur avait montré. Neville s'approcha du directeur et lui en prêta une paire en lui disant que ce qu'il venait de voir était impressionnant. Hermione à proximité l'entendit et fit venir les siennes et celles de Drago, tous les autres en possédait déjà. O'Néoku se mit à parler et ce que montrèrent les jumelles, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Dans la langue des mages Harry parla au Sars.

- Tu sais ce que je suis ! On m'a envoyé pour toi !

- Que comptes-tu faire, mage, me détruire ?

Un rire froid se fit entendre dans tout le stade, Dumbledore ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais l'écriture transcrite sur les jumelles, il l'avait déjà vu dans sa jeunesse, une langue ancienne qui selon la légende était la langue des mages d'antan.

- J'ai été envoyé pour ça et je compte le faire !

Dans les mains d'O'Néoku apparurent deux lames, magnifiques, ornée de runes étranges. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et le combat s'engagea.

Les coups pleuvaient, estoc, parade basse, de taille, parade, le combat dura encore quelques minutes, mais à bout de souffle les adversaires s'arrêtèrent. Verpey ne parlait plus depuis le début du combat, trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Le Sars avait une profonde entaille, qui partait du coup jusqu'à son bassin, tandis qu'Harry, moins chanceux, en avait une nouvelle sur la joue en dessous de ses deux autres qui formaient une croix.

Ils se tournèrent autour, et un déluge de sorts commença, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Dumbledore le sentait au fond de lui : ces deux personnages n'étaient pas normaux, bien plus puissants que tout ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de ressentir, de plus, Beurk jetait des sorts sans l'aide de quoi que ce soit, et l'autre O'Néoku avait un magnifique bâton de mage quasiment entièrement recouvert de runes. Harry lança un énorme sort qui se fit absorber dans une sorte de petite faille que le Sars venait de créer. Harry sentait que ce démon n'était pas comme ses congénères, les pouvoirs qu'il possédait rassemblaient tous ceux des âmes en peine qu'il avait capturées, il ne pourrait jamais le battre, sa magie était bien plus puissante que la sienne… Mais il n'abandonnerait jamais… JAMAIS !!

Tous purent l'entendre hurler ce dernier mot, et le combat reprit avec encore plus d'intensité et de rage. Les sorts lancés par les deux opposants détruisirent une très grande partie du terrain, ils se retrouvèrent donc lévitant quelques secondes puis se posèrent au sol au milieu des décombres et le combat continua. Les derniers combattants, et Verpey, sur ordre de Dumbledore, s'étaient rassemblés sur les murs dessous les spectateurs, le plus loin d'où la bataille se déroulait. Le Sars et Harry utilisaient toutes leur connaissances dans ce combat, et dans les jumelles de chaque spectateur, ils virent pour la première fois depuis le début du combat un sort venant de Harry qui n'était autre que le sort de mort, qui fut de nouveau dispersé par Beurk. Une heure que Harry vidait sa magie, une heure durant laquelle il avait affaibli ce démon, une heure pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus aucune chance de le battre s'il suivait ce rythme. Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter un sort qui fit un petit cratère à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Harry, tout en combattant, réfléchit à une technique pour le battre, et trouva au bout de quelques minutes, mais elle était très risquée : si jamais le démon réagissait assez vite, il était mort. Harry lança le plus puissant sort qu'il connaissait, un sort de couleur argenté, un sort crée par ses bons soins.

REIE MORTEM !!!

Le sort parti, à la vitesse d'une fusée, le démon ne connaissant pas ce sort fit le plus puissant bouclier ce qu'Harry avait espéré. De suite après avoir lancé son sort Harry sorti ses lames de leurs fourreau, et courut vers le démon. Le sort ricocha vers le sol et s'enfonça dans la terre sans aucun dégât. Il regarda au dernier endroit où son adversaire se trouvait mais ne le vit pas. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur quand, la premiere lame se planta profondément sur son épaule ni quand la deuxième vint prendre encrage dans son ventre. Le démon tomba à genoux et regarda Harry dans les yeux et rigola, un rire froid, résonant comme dans une caverne et il parla alors dans la langue de cette planète.

- Mage, tu peux être fier… tu viens de battre le plus puissant… démon de tous les temps et de… tous les mondes, je sens… ma vie qui m'échappe, mais… avant de mourir je voudrais… te faire un cadeaux.

- Je ne veux rien de toi Sars !!

- Quelle impolitesse… venant d'un mage !

Il leva sa main sur la droite, vers les gradins, Harry compris mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire. Le sort partit. Dans sa tête, Harry revit les images de son bannissement : par sa faute, des innocents avaient été tués… mais cela ne recommencerait plus… Harry apparut dans les airs, dos au gradin remplis de spectateurs hurlant de peur et écarta les bras en invoquant le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait, au moins si le sort le franchissait, il se le prendrait en sauvant par la même occasion le public mais au risque de ne plus jamais revoir sa femme et sa fille… Le sort arrivait, Harry trouva la force de hurler à tous de se protéger et chaque personne présente invoqua un bouclier pour se protéger… Le sort le percuta et le bouclier résista, Harry sentait sa magie diminuer très rapidement, ce bouclier était vraiment épuisant, les secondes passèrent à la vitesse la plus lente possible et sa magie fut trop faible pour maintenir un tel bouclier. Tout ce déroula au ralenti : le sort le toucha, et ses derniers mots furent :

- Bien plus fort que moi…

Dumbledore vit le corps sans vie de O'Néoku tomber vers le sol mais il lui jeta un sortilège de lévitation, et le posa en douceur. Il courut le voir et se mit à genoux près de lui ; les autres arrivèrent. Dumbledore posa ses doigts sur son cou et sentit un faible battement.

- Il est vivant !!!

Tous les autres furent joyeux et Dumbledore posa une main sur son front comme un père, et remonta les cheveux collant et chacun présent put voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair orner ce front.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux mois qu'il était dans le coma, pris de crises régulières de démence, hurlant à la mort des mots dans une langue inconnue. La rentrée avait eu lieu et les élèves venant à l'infirmerie étaient effrayés par les cris qu'ils entendaient en provenance de ses rideaux fermés magiquement pour empêcher tout accès. Harry était perdu dans un monde étrange uniquement fait de combats, il combattait déjà depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait perdu toutes notions de temps, il savait une seule chose si jamais il perdait un seul combat, il était mort. Ginny venait chaque jour voir Harry ; seules les personnes présentes près de lui à la fin de son combat savait qui il était vraiment car Dumbledore avait réagi très vite en lui camouflant à l'aide d'un sort sa cicatrice, et elle venait lui parler chaque jour dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, malgré ce que Pomfresh et Hermione lui avaiebt certifié : que c'était parfaitement inutile.

- Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour le jour où je t'ai tourné le dos, mais mes parents m'ont obligé, car le ministre faisait subir une trop forte pression sur eux ainsi que sur chacun de tes amis... Je suis désolée...

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, la tête dans les mains, quand elle se sentit prise par de puissants bras et serrée par eux

- Ginny, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde !

- Harry !!

- Le ministre va payer !!

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la grande salle en ce 12 Novembre, le silence se fit, sa robe ayant été détruite par le sort qu'il avait reçu, il était torse nu et s'approcha de Dumbledore.

Tous purent voir que son tatouage avait encore augmenté de taille, il recouvrait à présent la totalité de son corps et la fin du tatouage touchait ses genoux. Ses nouvelles cicatrices était assez impressionnantes.

- Professeur Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir accueilli !

- Mais de rien, Mr Potter !

- Je compte rester un moment, j'ai encore besoin de m'occuper de quelques affaires dans cette contrée comme celle de faire changer de ministre !

- Bien, Mr Potter !!

Dumbledore le présenta à tous les élèves, et tous furent impressionnés de savoir que c'était le Harry Potter, celui qui avait détruit Lord Voldemort à l'âge de 15 ans, et qui venait de tuer quelqu'un pendant le tournoi mondial de duel !

Harry voulut répondre à toutes les questions que les élèves lui posèrent, et répondit même à celle qu'un élève lui posa sur ce que représentait ce tatouage. Tous furent très étonnés d'apprendre que les mages existaient encore. Dumbledore le prit à part et lui demanda pourquoi son pouvoir avait tant augmenté, et Harry lui expliqua que le démon avait mit tellement de lui dans le sort, et qu'il s'était produit la même chose que pour Voldemort, il avait hérité de la totalité de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que de son âme, qu'il avait du détruire en lui : la raison de son coma.

Harry Potter fit un procès contre le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge qu'il gagna le 20 Juin de la même année grâce à tous les témoins qui affirmèrent avoir été victime de chantage de la part du ministre affirmant que Potter voulait sa place. Harry rentra chez lui et alla voir le grand conseil qui fut très étonné de le voir, car ils pensaient que depuis un an il était mort. Il leur fit voir son combat contre le démon et ils furent ravis de sa réussite. Après cette entrevue, le conseil émit l'hypothèse qu'il ne s'arrêterait probablement jamais car avant d'avoir atteint sa puissance maximale, il lui faudrait encore du temps. Harry accomplit ses autres missions manquantes en un temps record et accepta même d'en faire d'autres. A l'âge de trente ans, il devint maître mage, et repartit sur Terre le plus souvent possible pour chercher son premier élève, et le deuxième humain de nouveau accepté dans l'alliance ainsi que tous ceux qui dans des temps futurs seraient choisis, pour devenir à leur tour mage…

**Voilà enfin la fin de cette fiction, merci pour vos reviews, et vos encouragements. Maintenant je vous invite tous à aller lire DarkSoul :P**


End file.
